More Memories To Come
by Surreptitious Chi X
Summary: Sequel to Portrait of the Kazekage. After the Chunin Exam, Kankuro continues to help his father along a journey of recovery.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** SEQUEL TO _Portrait of the Kazekage. _Will not make sense without reading the first story.

Sorry for the loading mishap, I had typos to fix.

* * *

**More Memories To Come**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Kankuro came upstairs to find his father standing across the room from the bed, looking at a sepia photograph of his mother. It had never been lovelier, surrounded as it was now by flowers sent by people wishing Yondaime a swift recovery. Kankuro thought they should start leaving flowers by his mother's picture all the time. The photograph had always been there, in a humble bronze frame. A subtle reminder of his mother's presence lingering here, in this bedroom.

There were probably many nights that his mother and father spent the time doing what he and Kankuro did now: comforting each other, loving each other with kisses and words, and sometimes more.

"How do you feel?" Kankuro asked quietly. He hadn't knocked, but then, his father no longer expected him to.

His father turned to him with a smile, a manufactured one that didn't match the sadness in his eyes. "Well enough."

Kankuro crossed the room with a soft sigh. "Come on," he coaxed. "How do you really feel?"

"You know how I feel about parting by now," Yondaime said. He looked into Kankuro's eyes. "How I feel about goodbyes. I loathe them. I didn't walk Jiraiya to the door like Baki did because I was afraid I would cry."

That was a huge confession coming from a man who had been totally closed off to a discussion of his emotions a month ago.

"I know it's hard, but I have to go make you proud of me," Kankuro said. "I want to come back a chunin."

A chunin in ninja society had real privileges. The right to consume alcohol, the right to rent a hotel room…and the right to choose one's career path. He needed that. He needed that option so he could put in to be his father's bodyguard. After Chounin's death, there was an empty space waiting to be filled anyway. Kankuro wanted that space. Even if it meant long hours of training with Shimeru, who was still grieving over his partner's death. Bodyguards bonded with each other, especially when they were partnered off, and Shimeru had been Chounin's partner for seventeen years.

Yondaime brought Kankuro out of his preoccupation by cupping his son's face and planting a gentle kiss on Kankuro's forehead. "I'm already proud of you." Then he pressed an equally gentle kiss to Kankuro's lips.

Kankuro moaned faintly and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, clinging. He didn't want to be separated from his father for a whole two weeks. He'd barely managed two days. And right after his father had almost died fighting Orochimaru…It was too soon.

But he had to go in the morning, or lose his chance of coming back a chunin.

He pressed into the kiss, mouthing his father's lips, drinking in the warmth and softness. Then he pulled back and smiled. "You feel well enough to do something?"

Yondaime blushed. "Well…" He looked away, towards the bed. "I feel up to something. I just don't know if it will be sex. I could spank you, though." He glanced at Kankuro hopefully.

The matter-of-fact way his father said that made Kankuro blush. "Why don't you…" He almost choked on the words. His bluntness seemed to vanish when Yondaime startled him like this. "Why don't you spank me while I'm going down on you? Cause I'd like to do that. And I bet doing those things at the same time would be pretty hot."

His father's blush deepened. "Okay."

Kankuro glanced down and saw his father's physical reaction. He pulled his father into his arms and slipped a hand between them, rubbing Yondaime's erection through the black martial arts pants.

Yondaime moaned and trembled.

Kankuro was reminded of his father's chakra exhaustion. Usually, his father wouldn't tremble like that. He gathered his father into his arms and laid his father down on the bed, climbing on top and settling over his father's slender body. His father seemed more vulnerable than ever. He molded their lips together in quick, tender kisses, shifting until their erections brushed each other.

His father moaned deeply. He broke the kiss to breathe. "Kankuro…"

Kankuro stroked his father's sides and kissed down his father's neck, nuzzling, savoring his father's aliveness. "I was scared," he whispered against the soft skin of his father's neck. "Really scared. I was afraid I was going to lose you for like, four hours there earlier today. Please don't make me scared like that again."

"I won't," Yondaime said, husky. "I'll be very careful from now on."

Kankuro moaned and mouthed his father's skin. "You better." He sucked gently, drawing a gasp and a soft moan from his father's parted lips, and slowly worked down, until he was situated between his father's legs. He undid the frog buttons of Yondaime's martial arts jacket with quick fingers. "Get this off."

Yondaime complied, pulling his martial arts jacket off with wide eyes. He dumped it over the side of the bed in a crumpled heap.

"Now your shirts," Kankuro whispered. "I want to see those nipples."

His father blushed deeply, his face turning crimson and his eyes doe-like with shyness. He pulled his layered shirts off over his head and lay back, shifting a little under Kankuro's scrutiny.

Kankuro grinned. "After all this time, you're still shy? Well, I'll love you out of that." He lowered his head and kissed the nipple on his left, slowly licking.

Yondaime's breath hitched in a moan.

Kankuro trailed his hand down his father's side, feeling warm skin, taunt muscle, and the faint outline of ribs. "That's right. Take it in. I love you, and I'm never going to stop."

A sighing moan passed from his father's lips, and Yondaime fell limp, head tilted back. Kankuro kept kissing and licking his father's nipples gently until he felt his father's trapped erection twitching. He raised his head and looked at his father softly. "Off with the pants."

He shifted over to kneel at his father's side.

Yondaime squirmed out of his pants and underwear, revealing a shining erection. A bead of moisture glistened on his tip.

"Well, isn't that inviting?" Kankuro smiled coyly and leaned over, lowering his mouth onto the tip of his father's erection, sucking off the moisture gently.

His father quivered. "Kankuro…"

"Mm?" Kankuro licked up, and then lowered his mouth back down, taking his time. This would be the last time for two weeks that he would be able to be with his father this way. The time it took to go to Konoha, complete the first section of the Chunin Exam, and come home.

His father responded by patting his bottom with one hand and then squeezing, massaging Kankuro's backside through his pajama pants.

Kankuro sucked in his breath, his mouth tightening around his father's erection at the same time. "Mm!" He squirmed, pressing back into his father's touches.

His father slid his pants and boxers down in response, revealing Kankuro's bottom, but catching on his erection in front. Selective nudity. Kankuro moaned on his father's erection, his face heating up. One hand came forward to cup Yondaime's length and steady himself. "Yes…Dad…"

Yondaime moaned and stroked Kankuro's bottom with slender, gentle fingers, driving Kankuro crazy. Warm tingles shot through him, making him leak helplessly. He could hardly concentrate on what he was doing.

Kankuro stifled whimpers against his father's erection, licking and sucking to the best of his ability while he was so distracted.

His father let out a surprised cry of his own. Kankuro felt his father's hips tremble, and then go still as his father forced himself not to move.

Kankuro panted. He was shaky now, too. One of his father's fingertips stroked a maddening line down to his entrance, teasing and stroking. Pure arousal flashed through him, making his erection twitch and burn. "Ah…Tousan…" He tilted his head up for air, gasping, and then took his father in halfway, sucking and mouthing in an attempt to siphon some of the pleasure back into his father.

His father swatted him lightly on the rear, startling him. He jerked, back arching, his nipples suddenly achingly hard. Kankuro moaned and sucked longingly, moving his head up and down, sliding Yondaime's length in and out of his mouth.

Yondaime swatted him again.

Kankuro moaned deeply. It was like a game. He would do something to escalate the action, and his father would spank him as if in punishment, a light swat that made tingles explode across his bottom, and his skin burn. The aspect of pretend punishment for some reason turned Kankuro on.

It seemed like no time and an eternity in this place of mutually teasing each other, until Kankuro succumbed and came, overwhelmed. His father was close, but he felt like he was melting. He pulled his mouth off of his father's erection and collapsed, his head cradled on his father's thigh. "Tousan…"

His father ran fingers through his hair, and Kankuro couldn't find it in him to protest. Usually, he didn't like it when people touched his head. The caresses quickly ran down to Kankuro's back. Kankuro heaved a sigh of relaxation.

They lay there for a few minutes, Kankuro receiving caresses and whispered words of comfort. Kankuro recovered enough to see without a silvery haze across his vision, and he could feel his body again. "What do we do next? I want to make you come…"

"Let's do something special," Yondaime whispered. "Tie my wrists."

"What?" Kankuro was startled. He raised his head.

"There are tasuki in the second drawer of my dresser." Yondaime nodded at the dresser, and gave Kankuro a soft smile. "I like it when I can't move my arms to protect myself. I need no protection from you. You are my protection."

Kankuro flushed, feeling warm. "Okay, Dad." He smiled at his father and climbed off the bed. When he opened the second drawer, the tasuki were neatly folded, coiled. He took out a couple of white tasuki and closed the drawer, crossing the room to his father. He stood at the edge of the bed and leaned over, tying his father's wrists carefully. Then he tied the other end of the first tasuki to one bedpost, and finished the job by walking all the way around to the other side of the bed, doing the same thing.

"Is this good?" he asked.

Yondaime nodded. "Very good."

Kankuro grinned. "What do you want me to do with you? Suck on you? Stroke you until you come? Have sex with you?"

"I want you to finish what you were doing," Yondaime said softly. "So I get to feel your beautiful mouth."

Warmth fluttered in Kankuro's chest, and his cheeks grew warm. "Okay." He was never going to get used to the compliments. His father's sincerity struck him through every time. "I'll do that."

He climbed back on the bed and settled between his father's legs, grasping his father's erection with both hand and cupping it. Without his father's spanking as a distraction, he could take his time and do this properly. He took his father into his mouth deeply and slowly, savoring his father inch by inch.

His father moaned loudly and arched his back, throwing his head back with a gasp.

Kankuro looked up at his father's face through his eyelashes and thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful: his father's coral pink lips parted, pale skin flushed, dark eyelashes fanned against his cheeks, softly spiky auburn hair alternately swept back against the white satin pillow and falling over his father's forehead damply.

Keeping his eyes on his father's face, Kankuro licked up his father's length and teased the leaking tip with his tongue, tasting allspice and mango; tanginess, sweetness, muskiness.

Yondaime came with a choked off sigh and a moan, then a shuddering, full-throated whimper.

Kankuro carefully cleaned him up, filled with a sense of tenderness and responsibility.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, Kankuro's head nestled on his father's chest. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

"As lovely as it is, I don't want this to be the last memory I have of you," Yondaime said, his voice still husky from their activities.

"We're going to make many more memories to come," Kankuro assured his father. "We're both going to live until we're good and old, and then we're going to die together, in each other's arms." He would have it no other way. "We're going to look back on a broad life, and we're going to be happy with what we've done. And then we're going to be content."

He pressed a kiss to his father's lips. "Very content."

Yondaime slipped his hand into Kankuro's, their fingers entwining.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Yondaime had no more warning than the front door suddenly opening, just as his pacing brought him in front of it. He froze.

"Dad!" Kankuro flew through the door and tackled Yondaime around the waist, hugging his father tightly.

Yondaime laughed and hugged his son back equally tightly, cradling Kankuro against his chest. "Kankuro…You startled me."

Kankuro looked up at him and grinned.

"You must have run ahead of the others," Yondaime said.

"A little bit," Kankuro said.

They had the same idea at the same time. Their mouths met with extra force, surprising a moan out of the both of them at the other's understanding. Kankuro clung to his father, and Yondaime cupped the back of Kankuro's neck.

The kiss ended moments before the front door opened. Temari, Gaara, and Baki came through to see Yondaime cradling his eldest son and kissing Kankuro's forehead.

Yondaime looked up to see his other two children and opened his arm.

Kankuro obediently stepped aside, grinning. He'd gotten the greeting he wanted.

Yondaime laughed at Gaara's sudden shyness and pulled his youngest son into his arms, planting a kiss on Gaara's cheek. "How are you?"

"Well, Otousama," Gaara replied gravely. "How are you?"

Yondaime ruffled Gaara's hair. "Just fine. Especially since I see you have come home safe."

Gaara smiled a little. He smoothed out his hair with one hand while Temari took her turn hugging their father hello.

"How was the journey?" Yondaime asked.

"Rough." Temari made a face.

"Rough?" Yondaime looked at her with concern.

Temari squeezed him and let go. "Yeah. It was boring."

Yondaime relaxed with a chuckle. "Don't scare me like that, young lady. I thought you'd met trouble."

"Nope." Temari grinned.

Yondaime looked to Baki.

Baki clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. "They did well, Kazekage-sama."

"We passed the first parts of the exam." Kankuro grinned and flashed a victory sign. "We're semi-finalists."

Yondaime gathered his children around him, getting his arms around them to the best of his ability. "You must tell me all about it." He shot Baki a pointed look as well.

Baki relaxed a little and smiled. "Sure. We'll fill you in. Just to let you know, none of your children's opponents walked away."

Temari grinned widely. "Yeah, I thought Gaara would be the one to cause the most carnage, but it was Kankuro who crushed his opponent."

Kankuro blushed a little. "Well…He did ask for it. Kinda."

"He asked to have every bone in his body broken?" Baki asked with teasing disbelief.

"You broke every bone in his body?" Yondaime's eyebrows raised.

"I got some idiot who didn't even know what a puppet master was." Kankuro shrugged his wrapped puppet off his shoulders and set it against the wall dividing the foyer from the casual dining nook area. "I mean, I shouldn't have to explain anything. Anyone would know that this is a puppet unless they're someone who just don't know anything." He rested his hand on top of Karasu's head. "I'm not responsible for that."

Baki chuckled. "It was quite amusing," he admitted. "The man threatened to break Karasu's neck."

"Karasu's –" Yondaime blinked, then caught up. He laughed. "You mean, you switched on him, and he couldn't tell the difference? Oh, dear."

"Yeah, I gave him a hug." Kankuro grinned. "Karasu style."

Temari snorted with laughter. "It was hilarious. One moment he was all like, 'I'll crush you'. And the next he was screaming like a little girl."

"It was most illustrative of why one should never underestimate Kankuro," Gaara finished.

"I imagine," Yondaime said wryly. He looked to Kankuro. "But the man lived?"

Kankuro shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I'm not in the business of killing somebody just to try to ace a test. If he wanted to kill me for real, that's fine. Jerk's gonna be in the hospital for months." He snickered. "I'd like to see him bully people in traction."

He had a real thing about bullies; he'd stand up to one when he saw one, no matter who it was. And the bully usually didn't get any warning. Kankuro wouldn't even tell them what was up. Half the time, he pretended it was an accident or a coincidence. The only people who caught on were his family, and the people who had been bullied. It gave him a mixed reputation, but a mixed reputation was the best kind to have in Suna. If no one knew what to make of you, no one messed with you.

"'Forfeit or I'll break your neck'," Baki said. "I believe those were the exact words of Kankuro's opponent."

Kankuro nodded sourly. "He was like twice my size, too. And twice my age."

"Then I don't feel sorry," Yondaime said lightly. "It sounds as though he needed a lesson in how to treat others." He herded his children into the living room gently, Baki following along.

The kotatsu table was spread with sushi, cups, and a pitcher of ice water.

Kankuro lit up. "Sweet! Sushi!"

"I was waiting for your return," Yondaime said. "I had the guards at the pass relay your arrival when you came through, so that I could be ready. I asked the cook to make everyone's favorites." He glanced at Baki. "Including yours, so you're staying."

Baki blushed. "Okay. I'm not going to run away from such generosity."

"Good." Yondaime smiled and sat down in the middle of the couch. He watched everyone gather around the kotatsu table with contentment. This was what family was about. _This is how it ought to be around here all the time. _He'd missed Baki more than he realized, over the years. Far more than he'd realized. It took a crisis and a near death experience to open his eyes to that fact.

Kankuro took the side of the table facing his father, so he could look at his father while they talked. He broke apart his chopsticks with a practiced movement and took a piece of spicy salmon roll from the family style plate.

Temari sat on the left side of the table, and Gaara at the end across from Kankuro, sitting sideways so that he could see Kankuro, Baki, and Yondaime effectively. Baki sat on the remaining side across from Temari.

She took a piece of eel sushi and dipped it in soy sauce before eating it. "So, like, there was this really weird kid there that Gaara seemed to connect with. He had whisker marks on his face. It was really goofy." She snorted. "Like a half-assed cosplay. Kankuro had the ears and this guy had the whiskers. He's Gaara's age. He said his name was Naruto."

Temari laughed and shook her head. "How insane is that? He's named after a fish cake." She took another piece of sushi and devoured it. "I mean, at least Mom gave us real names."

Yondaime was amused. "Temari. Be nice."

Temari stuck out her tongue at him.

Gaara took a piece of spicy salmon roll, chewed without any particular hurry, and said slowly, "He may be named strangely, but Naruto-kun is an incredible individual."

"Yeah, everyone seems to underestimate him," Kankuro said. "I can't see why. He was really clever. In his prelim elimination, he fought one of those Inazuka – you know, the kids that have dogs as their companions – and he totally faked the guy out. He used Henge like a pro. I'm kinda scared to fight him, if he's that good at throwing people off. I mean, he made the kid punch his own dog. He was that confused."

Gaara smiled slightly. "Naruto-kun understood that emotions could cloud one's judgment. The sight of apparently punching his dog caused Kiba-san to lash out in revenge, and in his blind rage, he really did hit his dog."

Yondaime was concerned. "That sounds kind of traumatizing."

Gaara paused. "Possibly." Then he calmly ate another piece of spicy salmon roll.

"It's better than having to find out on the battlefield," Baki pointed out. He ate a piece of teriyaki tuna roll. "It was just a test. He got to take his dog and walk away to safety."

"That's another thing," Kankuro said, gesturing with his chopsticks. "Everyone seems to have a really different idea about what the Chunin Exam's about. Like, some people are treating it like a test, so they're not trying to kill anybody, but some people are blowing it way out of proportion. The kid that Gaara fought tried to kill him. I mean, messed up!" He shivered.

He'd thought for a moment that he'd just watched his brother die. The only thing that saved him from a panic attack was that he'd suddenly realized he could still feel Gaara's chakra. Otherwise…he would have freaked out. No way would he have calmly just accepted some punk's decision to murder his brother in front of him. There would have been payback, one way or the other.

Kankuro calmed himself by thinking of that boy in the hospital bed. They'd all gone to see him before they left Konoha. He shrugged, deliberately putting on a show of heartlessness. "He'll never be a shinobi again." He ate his next piece of spicy salmon roll with satisfaction. "At least there's that."

"But he'll live," Yondaime said.

"Yes." Kankuro shrugged. "Of course. Gaara just attacked him out of self-defense. He wouldn't stop. People were yelling at him to cut it out and everything."

Yondaime slid his gaze to Gaara. "Gaara…how do you feel about this?"

"It doesn't matter," Gaara said.

"Now, now," Yondaime chided gently. "It does matter. I want to know if you're alright."

Gaara looked at the kotatsu table, bowing his head. "I feel…unsettled."

Baki reached over and squeezed Gaara's shoulder.

"It's alright to feel unsettled, or even scared," Yondaime said. He looked at his youngest son with sympathy.

Gaara looked at his father with wide eyes.

Yondaime offered a smile. "I was scared for you the entire time you were gone. I worried about how you'd fare, being away from home for the first time. If people would treat you well. I want people to treat you well, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and closed his eyes. "I was scared," he admitted frankly. "I thought maybe I would die. Maybe…if I failed, no one would save me."

Yondaime couldn't stay on the couch at that. He got up and knelt by Gaara's side, hugging his son. "It's alright now. And know that no one would ever let you die." He brushed Gaara's hair aside and planted a kiss on Gaara's forehead, over the 'Ai' symbol.

Gaara squirmed, turning around in Yondaime's arms, and hugged his father back, leaning his head against his father's shoulder.

Kankuro smiled, relieved at the way their father handled the situation. He hadn't known how to pry this conversation out of his brother, so he'd just waited and worried.

"We wouldn't let you die, Ototo," Temari said. "We would've jumped in there if it looked like you were down. We almost did, too, but then you came back with a vengeance."

"The other student's sensei finally got him under control," Baki explained for Yondaime's benefit. "He was going to keep fighting, even after Gaara used sand coffin, but the sensei interrupted."

Kankuro put in, "He seemed proud." He was disgusted by that.

"After the psycho teacher put a stop to things, we ran down there, too," Temari said.

"Is that so?" Yondaime stroked Gaara's hair.

Gaara nodded. "I was…not calm. Baki, Temari, and Kankuro displayed bravery in approaching me when I was in that state. I had to be…calmed down."

"We took him somewhere quiet to sit for a bit," Baki said quietly.

"I'm glad he's never going to walk without crutches again," Kankuro declared. "I don't care if it makes me a bad person to say that. I don't care. What he did was low. And he used forbidden jutsu. I mean, as soon as he did that, he was disqualified from the Chunin Exam anyway. There's no forbidden jutsu allowed. They read us the rules before the matches."

Yondaime sat down comfortably beside Gaara and kept an arm around his son. "I see." He squeezed Gaara gently. "Well, you're safe now. We'll train together in the time we have before the semi-finals, as well, to make sure that you're feeling ready to handle what lies ahead."

Gaara let out his breath. "Thank you, Otousama."

Yondaime kissed the top of Gaara's head.

Kankuro was glad that Gaara was allowing their father to give him the attention he deserved. _No more pushing Father away_. He nodded to himself.

And after they all got cleaned up from their journey, Kankuro intended to collect on some attention of his own.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kankuro slipped into his father's room and shut the door, smiling at his father when his father looked up. He wore a blue yukata with a white palm frond pattern on it.

"That looks nice on you," Yondaime commented. "I don't remember that yukata."

Kankuro grinned. "I bought it in Konoha. They have some awesome stuff." Unlike the drab colors favored by Suna, Konoha's clothes were all bright.

"Ah. Yes." Yondaime chuckled. He gestured invitingly.

Kankuro happily padded across the room and slipped under the covers, settling into bed beside his father, leaning against his father's side. His father wrapped an arm around him and held him. "Mm, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Yondaime kissed the top of his head.

"And I miss the stuff we do…"

Yondaime chuckled. "I thought you might." He kissed Kankuro's forehead.

"What about you?" Kankuro teased.

Yondaime grinned. "I missed it, too. I thought about you a lot…usually while touching myself."

"Oh." Kankuro grinned in return. "Well, I didn't have any privacy. Otherwise…" Sharing a hotel room with his siblings and Baki had been a big change from the privacy they usually got around the mansion, even if Baki and Gaara had rarely been there.

"You would have done the same thing?" Yondaime asked.

Kankuro chuckled. "Totally. You are a sexy man, and I missed you way too much not to have thoughts about what we were going to do as soon as I got home."

"Like what?" his father asked, kissing his cheek. "Anything specific?"

"Yeah…" Kankuro nodded slowly. "A lot of specifics." He shifted them both gently, laying his father down on the bed and climbing on top of them, pressing their bodies together. He could feel that his father was half-hard already. "Especially since you're better from your chakra exhaustion."

His father blushed. "What did you have in mind?"

Kankuro kissed him, teasingly slowly, and shifted their hips together. "Stuff. Like you inside of me and the other way around. I don't know which I want more, Tousan."

His father's breath hitched in a low moan. "Kankuro…"

Kankuro slipped his hands between them and undid the built-in obi of his father's sleeping yukata. Silky material slid over silky material. Kankuro slipped his hands underneath his father's yukata, running fingers over hard nipples. At the feeling of how hard they were, Kankuro let out a moan and didn't try to hold himself back. He shifted down a little lower and kissed the nipple on his left, closed his mouth around it and sucked.

Yondaime whimpered and arched his back.

Kankuro panted out a moan and licked, drinking in the sensation of the hardness against his tongue. "Oh, god…Dad." He reached out with a trembling hand and rubbed his father's other nipple at the same time.

His father squirmed helplessly, letting out a steady stream of moans and whimpers. Kankuro felt his father's clothed erection acutely. He kissed lower, licking over his father's pectoral muscles, and rubbed his father's nipples with both hands, desperately hard himself.

"Go down on me," he blurted. "And finger me at the same time. I'll kneel over you –"

"Do it," his father whispered. "Get the oil."

Kankuro scrambled, yanking open the top drawer of the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of strawberry massage oil and lubricant. He straddled his father's chest and handed off the bottle.

His father took the bottle and unwound the obi from Kankuro's waist. After throwing the obi over the side of the bed, he pulled down Kankuro's boxers with a breathless moan and raised his head further.

Kankuro leaned in, bridging the distance. He wanted his father to be comfortable. A moan escaped him at the feeling of his father's warm, soft mouth closing over the tip of his erection. His hips shuddered. He wanted this so badly.

Yondaime reached behind Kankuro and placed a hand on Kankuro's back just above Kankuro's tailbone, pressing Kankuro into his mouth.

Kankuro threw back his head and cried out, everything forgotten except for the hot pleasure encompassing him. "Oh, god! Dad!"

Yondaime moaned and sucked on Kankuro's erection, moving it in and out of his mouth and curling his tongue around it. At the same time, he fumbled the cap off the lubrication and coated his fingers with strawberry scented oil. He slipped his hand up the back of Kankuro's open yukata and stroked Kankuro's tailbone, then slid his fingers lower, parting Kankuro gently and running slick fingertips over Kankuro's entrance.

Kankuro's hips jerked. "Ah – ah – ah!" He pressed forward into his father's hot, accepting mouth, and then backwards into his father's teasing fingers. Caught between two pleasures, he shook uncontrollably, his skin burning with tingles. "Father! Touchan!"

His father moaned deeply and sucked on him with long, languorous motions licking up the length of Kankuro's erection and lapping Kankuro's wet tip. At the same time, he teased with his fingers until he could slide his index finger inside Kankuro seamlessly. He picked a slow, caressing pattern, savoring the feeling of his finger sinking into Kankuro's slick heat. His erection was throbbing. He pressed his finger in gently, caressed Kankuro's hot, throbbing prostate, then pulled his finger out, and caressed Kankuro's entrance. It was a pattern that made him throbbing and wet to consider.

He needed to catch his breath, soon, and slid Kankuro's erection out of his mouth. He panted.

"How does it feel?" he whispered huskily. "My Kankuro…?"

Kankuro let out a deep moan. The world had narrowed to the sensations of hot, bursting pleasure, of burning tingles and wetness. His head hung low, his chin to his chest. "Good…"

"Good," his father whispered in return. "Tell me…" He slid his finger in and caressed the swollen spot inside of Kankuro, leaking on the front of his boxers as he did. "Does this feel better…" He slid his finger out and caressed Kankuro's entrance. "Or does this?"

"Um…" Kankuro shook. He grasped the headboard of the bed for support so that he didn't fall over. "Don't know." _Good? Better?_ These were concepts lost in the haze of pleasure buzzing behind his eyelids.

"Then I'll do it again," Yondaime said silkily, licking his lips. "For comparison." He could taste Kankuro's sweetness on his lips.

Kankuro moaned and pressed back into his father's fingers. "Tousan…Touchan…"

Yondaime smiled. "Do you want more? More fingers?"

"More, you," Kankuro agreed with a long moan.

Yondaime slicked up his fingers with more oil and pressed his index and middle finger inside of Kankuro slowly. Kankuro's body accepted him. "Feel how you stretch over me?"

Kankuro panted, letting out ragged noises halfway between moans and whimpers. "Ha-ha-hai…"

"Like this?"

"Hai…"

"I'll do this all night if you want me to." Yondaime looked up at his son's pleasure-filled face softly.

Kankuro sobbed. "Touchan."

_So slick, so soft, so hot…_ Yondaime moaned, continuing to do what he had done. Caressing Kankuro on the inside, then on the outside. Repeat. "You are precious to me. You are the most precious person…in the world to me…"

Those words impacted Kankuro with a fresh burst of pleasure. He cried out and pressed back onto his father's fingers with a wave of need. He wailed, and did it again.

"Wait for me," Yondaime said gently. "Wait for me, my love. I'm coming…it's okay…I'll be inside you soon. This is what you want, yes? My whole self inside of you?"

"Yes, yes," Kankuro begged, quivering. He couldn't help himself. Arousal crashed through his veins.

Yondaime carefully squirmed, pushing down his underwear. It was soaked, and didn't want to come off. He fought, eventually needing both hands to pull it off. Then he grasped Kankuro's hips. "In one, two, three, love." He helped Kankuro lift up. "One…" He positioned Kankuro and himself carefully. "Two…" He lowered Kankuro down, touching the tip of his erection to Kankuro's entrance. "Three. Now sink slowly down, Kankuro. Please go at your own pace. There's no need to hurry. We're going to be here all night."

Kankuro, shaking and gasping, controlled his descent. He paused a third of the way down, whimpering, his legs shaking violently with the effort.

Yondaime steadied him. "Take a deep breath, son, and know that I love you."

Kankuro realized suddenly he was sweating. "Love you too." He looked at his father with hazy vision.

Yondaime reached up and caressed the tip of Kankuro's erection.

Kankuro let his head fall back, moaned, and slid the rest of the way down onto his father's erection, seating himself on his father's hips, his legs spread on either side of his father's narrow body in an imitation of seiza style. "I love you, I love you, oh, god that feels good." His father filled him up completely, calming the surges of need and the electric, pulsing arousal. Kankuro slowly warmed from the inside out, his erection twitching against his father's stomach.

"You're so beautiful," Yondaime murmured. He reached up and stroked Kankuro's arm. "So, so beautiful…"

Kankuro shivered, blushing. "I love you, too. You're beautiful, too. The most beautiful Tousan in the world."

Yondaime blushed, taken aback.

Kankuro smiled at that. "Now, move, Tousan, please slowly." His hips quivered. "I need you."

Yondaime took Kankuro's hands and squeezed them. He slowly rolled his hips underneath Kankuro.

Deep, soothing pleasure instantly drew Kankuro down into another world. He moaned in the back of his throat, so deep it was almost a groan.

His father did it again.

Slowly, they sped up, bodies rippling with mutual pleasure, both moaning and shuddering with the force of their bodies sliding together, apart. Together again. It was infinite, like waves on the beach, and their ears filled with the echoes of each other's enjoyment.

Neither of them knew exactly when they came; only that they hit the climax together, and it was like sea foam cresting spectacularly over a rocky shore, exuberant. After lying mingled together in the warmth and peace, Yondaime stroking Kankuro's back, both of their bodies slick, they eventually unwound themselves and went to the master bathroom attached to Yondaime's bedroom to clean up.

Yondaime ruefully changed the sheets on his bed.

Kankuro helped with the corner opposite his father. "So, you like my yukata," he joked.

Yondaime laughed. "Very much so. But I like you even more. This has much more to do with that an what you were wearing."

Kankuro blushed, warm. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Yondaime crossed over to him and clasped his hand.

Kankuro snuggled against him, nuzzling his shoulder.

With the bed chores done, they climbed back into bed, foregoing the blanket since they were both still warm from their exertions. Kankuro lay next to his father, his head pillowed on his father's arm. He stroked his father's chest slowly, filled with contentment.

He was home.

"So, how have you been?" Kankuro asked. "Have you been doing alright?"

"I'm alright," Yondaime agreed, still flushed and floaty. "I'm alright now that you're here, certainly. I could not be more alright."

Kankuro chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad to hear it. But what have you been up to? Have you gone to any appointments?"

"Mostly here resting," Yondaime said. "I just got out of bed five days ago. I have gone to an appointment, with Yuna. My appointment with Mafumi is tomorrow. You're in time to come with me."

"Sounds like a plan," Kankuro agreed.

"How about you?" Yondaime asked. "Are you alright?"

Kankuro laughed. "Yes." He hugged his father, snuggling, and then planted a series of affectionate kisses on his father's cheek and neck.

"Don't start that," his father teased. "I might have to change the bed again."

Kankuro laughed again. "It won't be the end of the world."

His father hugged back. "No, it won't."

They settled down for sleep anyway, cuddling for a long time before turning out the lights and succumbing to slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kankuro had been away just long enough to forget how it felt to sit here beside his father in Mafumi's office. The smell of the office was strange; sterile and floral at the same time, faintly tinged with a metallic tang. The chair he sat in was mostly comfortable, yet a little stiff and springy. The knap of the tweed upholstery was rough against his fingertips.

But it was good to see Mafumi's familiar face, framed by long indigo hair. The therapist was comforting in her dark blue turtleneck, long beige skirt, and modified white lab coat; formal but not severe attire.

"How are you?" Mafumi asked softly.

"I've been having…less nightmares lately," Yondaime said. "Fewer times waking up in the middle of the night with a racing heart. I've been…doing better, feeling better, having more energy. Aside from the chakra exhaustion I sustained after fighting Orochimaru." He gave Mafumi a half-hearted smile.

"Yes…" Mafumi nodded slowly. "But you still feel there is something we can do."

"I wonder," Yondaime said.

"What is the latest nightmare you have had?" Mafumi asked. "Perhaps talking about these nightmares will be a way to get the subjects out there, so that they do not have to bother you at night when you are sleeping. Sometimes, all we have to do is listen to ourselves, and we will speak to ourselves during the day instead of at night when we are trying to get some sleep." She gave him a gentle smile. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Yondaime said.

"You can also keep a dream journal if talking about this makes you uncomfortable," Mafumi said. "I have plenty of clients who keep a journal of their dreams, so that they can better interpret them later, when their minds have cleared during the day."

"I would like to try talking about it," Yondaime said. "I don't think this is the kind of thing that I would like recording in writing. It would make it too real." He shivered.

"I understand that," Mafumi said sympathetically.

Kankuro nodded.

Mafumi gestured. "Then let us talk."

Yondaime took a deep breath and settled in his chair. "Alright. I'll start with the most recent nightmare I had, like you said."

Kankuro reached over and squeezed his father's hand.

His father smiled at him gratefully. "I was dreaming…that I was a child again." He squeezed Kankuro's hand and didn't let go.

Kankuro would let his father keep holding his hand for as long as his father wanted the support.

Yondaime took a deep breath and sighed, his gaze drifting to the ceiling. "I was in my parents' bedroom, and the lights were off. Except for one. A bedside lamp. I don't recall if there really was one like that or not, but it was there. In the dream." He chewed his lip. "I heard a noise…a rattling noise…coming from the closet. I thought it was a snake. Then…a monster. Then Father climbed out from under the bed like a horror movie, all disjointed and scurrying. Like a – like a spider. And…" His voice wavered and got tighter as his throat constricted. "He got – He was –"

Kankuro leapt up at his father's shaking and pulled his father into his arms, sitting down in his father's chair and holding Yondaime in his lap.

Yondaime buried his face against Kankuro's shoulder. "Naked," he whimpered. "He was naked. And his penis…was sticking out."

Kankuro rubbed his father's back, horrified. _What a nightmare._

"You don't have to continue this if you don't want to," Mafumi said gently.

"He said, 'Let your mother out of the closet'," Yondaime blurted quickly. Now that he was at the part he feared the most, he'd picked up momentum. He needed to say it. Before the impulse was gone. "And I could see her in the closet suddenly, even though the door wasn't open. It was like I had x-ray vision, like a Byakugan. She was tied up and her mouth was taped shut and she didn't have any clothes on, either. None of us had any clothes on. I noticed it at that point. We were all naked, and there was…there was…"

Yondaime chewed his lip for several moments. He realized he was rocking back and forth and couldn't help it. "No way out. The door wasn't real. It was just painted on. I knew…it was a solid wall, it was all solid walls, there was no way out…He took her, he took her and he put her on the bed and he…I opened the door. I was the one that opened the door. And he took her. I opened the closet door because he told me to, I couldn't move except to do what he told me to do…and then…he…" Yondaime didn't know if he could say it.

"He raped your mother," Mafumi suggested in a soft, calming voice. "In your dream."

Yondaime nodded. He slumped in Kankuro's arms, relieved of the burden of telling. Kankuro stroked his back and ran gentle fingers through his hair. He felt exhausted, but safe. He clung to Kankuro's waist tightly.

"It's alright, Dad," Kankuro murmured. He planted a kiss on his father's forehead. "You're safe now. Let me take care of you…" If his grandfather was still alive, he'd kill the bastard. No way, there was no way, he'd ever let someone get away with this. Terrorizing Yondaime and his grandmother was unspeakable.

"You believe it's real," Mafumi pointed out.

Yondaime nodded.

"You believe this really happened, that this could be a recovered memory." Mafumi gestured with her pen. "So you think you colluded, and you feel somehow guilty."

Yondaime found his voice. "Y-Yes."

"But you're not," Kankuro said, horrified. "You were a little kid. You couldn't stop him. You were afraid of him. And he was stronger than you, and stuff."

"I guess I wish I was able to stop him," Yondaime said in a leaden voice.

"I know." Mafumi nodded. "It's understandable. A lot of people feel that way. A lot of children, when they witness violence between their parents, end up feeling responsible for being unable to step in and mediate."

"A lot of people…" Yondaime slowly shifted until he was sitting up in Kankuro's arms. "You mean that it's a common shortcoming in people's thinking when they've been through domestic violence or unrest."

Mafumi nodded. "Yes."

"So it's not just me who's failed," Yondaime said.

Kankuro sighed. He felt his father had just missed the point. "Yes, but it's not your failure to keep, though. That failure belongs to the people who can't control themselves and be good people. Or don't want to. Because that's probably a lot more common. People have self-control and goodness. They just don't want to use it."

That was his personal belief, anyway. He believed a lot less in criminal insanity and a lot more in selfishness and willful cruelty. After all, he'd met a lot of people who were rude or cold, and very few that struck him as actually out of control.

"I'm not sure where Grandfather falls on that spectrum of out of control versus willingness, but I do know it wasn't your fault." Kankuro stroked his father's hair. "Not any of it. None of it was your fault to bear."

Yondaime gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you think so."

"Of course I think so! I'm not sure how anyone could think anything else," Kankuro said.

"I worried for a long time that to admit this happened to me, would be to admit to others that I was weak," Yondaime said.

"Our culture often presents the depiction of failure or vulnerability as unacceptable," Mafumi agreed. "Our suicide rate is high because of this. Indeed, suicide is sometimes presented as the better alternative than continuing to fail."

"I know I contemplated suicide more times than I can count," Yondaime said, glad to get that off his chest. "I've thought about it a lot. And sometimes, I think about it still, after a hard day at work and the Council has badgered me especially hard."

Kankuro squeezed his father. "Well, I don't want you to commit suicide."

"I know," Yondaime said. "And I won't. But I couldn't say that it wasn't lying there in the back of my mind, waiting to be thought on again."

"That is very honest of you," Mafumi said.

"I've thought about it less now that Kankuro is in my life." Yondaime gave his son a weary, but warm, smile.

Kankuro smiled in return and couldn't resist cupping his father's chin and giving his father a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son." Yondaime hugged Kankuro and rested his head on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Talking about your feelings with each other is good," Mafumi said. "I imagine that Yuna-san has encouraged you to do this as well."

"Yes." Yondaime nodded. "Many times. We're working on communication together."

"Good." Mafumi smiled at the both of them. "Please continue to write in your journal and express your feelings silently, even if you cannot express them verbally. Being aware of your feelings is important. Studies show that a substantial amount of self-control and stress management is dependent upon knowing your feelings and knowing what to call them. Words help us control." She gestured with her pen and added, "That is one of the reasons why a child's self-control improves as they learn more words. Teaching a child words to describe their emotions is particularly important in the health development of their self-control and self-soothing mechanisms."

"Self-soothing?" Yondaime asked. "I don't believe I've ever heard that word before."

"Self-soothing is the process of helping yourself feel better after something stressful," Mafumi said.

"Like when you've had a bad day at work, you could treat yourself with your favorite food," Kankuro said. He looked to Mafumi. "Is that right?"

Mafumi nodded. "That's right…and there are also self-soothing techniques in the moment. A common one people have heard of is counting to ten and taking deep breaths."

Kankuro nodded, thinking. "So…it's anything that can help you manage how you feel."

"Yes," Mafumi said. She looked to Yondaime. "But it's also about being kind to yourself. To know what you need…and give it to yourself."

"That sounds like a problem for me," Yondaime admitted. "I'm bad at giving myself what I need. I need the people around me to supply it, because I am rarely that kind."

"And I will," Kankuro promised. He stroked his father's hair. "But you need to get better at supplying it, too."

"Agreed," Yondaime said.

Mafumi said, smiling, "I think that you should make a list of things you like to do, things you like to eat, or movies and tv shows that you like to watch, games you like to play…and when you're stressed, choose something from that list to give to yourself. In addition, I would suggest that you adopt a mantra whenever stress is pressing in on you and you don't think you can get to a safe, private place. Like when the Council is bearing down on you. Instead of dissociating the feelings of being scared and trapped – which is likely what you're doing now – see if you can't combat those feelings with a saying inside of your head."

Yondaime nodded slowly, but he wasn't sure how to take the advice. "Like what?"

Mafumi tilted her head. "For instance: 'Kankuro loves me, and as soon as I'm home everything ill be okay.' How about that?"

Yondaime blushed. "Okay."

Kankuro smiled and kissed his father's cheek. "You know it's true. So it should work, yeah?"

"If I can remember," Yondaime mumbled.

Kankuro hugged him. "You'll have lots of time to practice. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

Yondaime nodded, looking from his son to his therapist. "Okay."

Kankuro grinned. "Good. Cause you know I make everything alright."

His father blushed deeply. "I have promised to train Gaara today."

"Good." Kankuro didn't lose his grin. "I'll watch you two. If that's alright. I think that sounds like a nice afternoon."

Yondaime nodded. "You're more than welcome to…"

"And then afterwards we can all have popsicles or something, and maybe watch a movie," Kankuro said. "That sounds like a nice time."

He'd been waiting fourteen years to have a normal family moment with his father and his little brother in the same room.

Yondaime stood and took his son's hand, squeezing it as he helped Kankuro stand up. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He turned to Mafumi. "Are we done here?"

"Yes," Mafumi said. "The session is done for today." She rose, clutching her clipboard. "Allow me to walk you to the waiting room, Yondaime."

Yondaime inclined his head. "Of course. Please lead the way, Mafumi-san. And thank you for your time."

"I could say the same thing," Mafumi said lightly. She crossed the room and opened the door. "You are a diligent worker, Yondaime-san."

They followed, Kankuro behind his father.

Yondaime grinned. "Thank you. I try to be. I hope that I can be one of your success stories, Mafumi-san. I would like to be better at some point."

Mafumi bowed. "I would like that as well." She led them into the hallway. "I think you are already making progress."

"I agree," Kankuro said. "And thank you. Thank you for taking such good care of my father."

Mafumi smiled at him. "It is you who does that, Kankuro-dono."

Kankuro blushed.

His father took his hand and grinned at him. "I agree. I am pleased with the way you take care of me. And I will repay you in kind." He kissed Kankuro's cheek.

Kankuro left the therapy office alongside his father a happy man.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Gaara and Yondaime stood outside in the Kazekage Complex courtyard, facing each other. The sun was hot over their heads. At the same time, the hottest part of the day had already passed, and it was cooling down outside. Not that visitors to their village would ever have thought that. It was still eighty degrees Fahrenheit out.

Kankuro sat in the shade, under the awning over the back entrance into the mansion. He didn't think he could be blamed for such a decision. Otherwise, the sun would be in his eyes, and he wanted to watch his father and his little brother spar.

He'd never been allowed to before, for obvious reasons.

Yondaime smiled at his youngest son reassuringly. "Now, how about you tell me again why you feel you were placed in danger during the exam fight?"

Gaara inclined his head, closing his eyes. Then he raised his head and looked at his father directly. "I felt I was placed in danger because Rock Lee is too fast for me to track. My ability to counter rests on my ability to see. If I cannot see, then I cannot mount an effective defense by tracking my enemy's movements. This worries me because, if Rock Lee could be that fast, that means it is a possibility that anyone could be that fast. Inhumanly fast."

Yondaime nodded. "I understand. Very well; what would you do now if you have to counter such an attack?"

"I would surround myself with my sand," Gaara said. "Form a ball."

Yondaime smiled at his son encouragingly. "That's right. I would think that would be an effective defense. In the event of not being able to see, forming a 360 degree shield around oneself would be the most effective measure. What then? How would you attack?"

"I would form spikes out of the walls of the ball," Gaara intoned.

Yondaime nodded. "Very well. Let's test that theory. I'll be the opposing ninja, and you'll be defending yourself. For right now, I just want to provide you with target practice. So I will be moving quickly, but not attacking. How is that?"

Gaara nodded. "I think I can manage."

Kankuro was impressed. When he was a child, he remembered his father being patient and even-handed when it came to training, but still, he'd always wondered how things went between their father and Gaara. His father navigated Gaara's comfort level flawlessly. _This might make things less raw between them._

Gaara encased himself in a ball of sand right away. Kankuro saw a little glob of sand separate itself and float above the ball, high in the air. That was one of Gaara's sand eyes. The eye scanned Yondaime's movements.

Yondaime leapt back, wove some hand seals, and formed clones out of his gold dust. They marched forward as a unit, six of them all in a row, and then suddenly leapt into action, flying around the giant sand ball that contained Gaara.

A spike of sand suddenly shot out of the ball, still connected to it like a spine. It stabbed for one of the gold dust clones, but missed.

Kankuro's breath caught in his throat. He wondered if he should really be sitting here after all. But he was a good twenty feet away, even counting the space the spines took up. _So I should be okay. Right? _

He leapt up and backflipped onto the awning, just to make sure. He was in the sun now, and had to shield his eyes with his hand, but it was better than feeling like he was in the line of fire.

Gaara's spines appeared and disappeared rapidly, chasing the gold dust clones around. Kankuro noticed the distance by which Gaara missed was being shaved down little by little.

Finally, the epiphany hit, and he anticipated the move of the clones instead of trying to track along after. He stabbed them all through with merciless precision.

Kankuro's gorge rose in spite of himself. Seeing an enormous spike of hardened sand run the image of his father through was gory, even if there was no blood. The only thing keeping him from freaking out was that the punctured clones dissolved into glittering gold flakes.

Their father's clones merely reformed after a moment and went at it again, leaping and weaving and doing their best to be confusing.

Gaara had caught on, however. He speared five of the six right away, and spent a few moments chasing after the last clone with single spikes before getting the idea to send a lot of spikes after the clone at once and surround it. It popped, stabbed through from a dozen different points.

"Very good," Yondaime said, having never moved from his safe vantage point. "That's how it's done."

Part of the sand ball dissolved, revealing Gaara crouching inside. "Is…Is it over?"

Yondaime nodded. "Yes. It is over. You may come out now."

Gaara stood, his sand swirling around him and then reforming into his sand-filled gourd. His shoulders slumped in obvious relief. "I think I have learned something."

Yondaime smiled and approached, laying his hand on Gaara's head gently. "Good."

They stood like that for a moment.

"Would you like to practice some more, or are you done for today?" Yondaime asked.

Gaara tilted his head. "I think I'm done. I need time to think about what I've learned."

Their father didn't push.

Kankuro jumped down from the awning and walked out to them. He wiped his forehead. In the brief time he'd stood in the sun, he was already sweating. "Great job, Ototo! I think that was really good."

Gaara looked at him in surprise. "Good?"

Kankuro nodded. He wasn't sure what Gaara's hang-up was. He reached out and squeezed Gaara's shoulder. "Hey, how would you like a popsicle or something? It's pretty hot out here, ne?"

Gaara seemed disconcerted. "O-Okay."

Kankuro grinned at their father. "What about you, Tousan? Would you like a popsicle too?"

Yondaime let out a dramatic breath and wiped his forehead. "No, thank you, son. I think I would like an iced tea instead."

Kankuro chuckled. "Okay. Let's go inside. So we're out of the sun, yeah?"

"Yeah," Yondaime said, grinning at him fondly.

Kankuro ran ahead, excited that he'd be spending time with his family for once. He ran through the house to the smaller kitchen that they used apart from the cooks and scavenged through the freezer for his favorite blue popsicles. They came stuck together in twos. That was perfect, Kankuro thought. Perfect for sharing. He grabbed a plastic-wrapped duo and shut the freezer. Kankuro unwrapped the popsicles from their casing and put the wrapper in the kitchen garbage. Then he looked in the fridge, but he didn't see any cold tea.

He ran to the cook's kitchen and told them his father wanted iced tea.

Kankuro ran back through the halls towards the courtyard and burst out the back door, startling his father and Gaara to a halt. "I got our popsicles, and told the cook that Dad wanted some iced tea." He knew that he was acting a little strangely to them, probably, but he was too excited to care. So what if they didn't get how important this was to him?

Gaara tilted his head. "Popsicles?" His gaze shifted to the two blue popsicles in Kankuro's hand.

_ He doesn't get it, _Kankuro realized_. He's never seen these before._ He caught Gaara's gaze and broke the two popsicles apart with a great sense of ceremony.

He extended one to Gaara.

Gaara looked at him with wide eyes, then hesitantly took the treat.

Kankuro grinned. He stuck his popsicle in his mouth, savoring the coldness.

Gaara followed suit. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

Kankuro had been waiting fourteen years to see that smile directed at him.

"Let's go inside and watch a movie," Yondaime declared.

Kankuro nodded, still sucking on his popsicle. "Mm."

They entered the living room as a group, all walking together for once.

Yondaime smiled at his sons. "What would you like to watch?"

Kankuro shrugged.

Gaara said, "I think I would like to watch something about love. With a happy ending. Something dramatic."

Kankuro blushed a little, surprised. But he supposed it made sense. Gaara didn't watch a lot of movies, and Gaara would want something that reflected the things he was interested in. He'd watched his brother struggle with the idea of love since his brother had come to live with them.

Yondaime and Gaara discussed what movie to watch. Kankuro was so happy that he didn't care. He just listened to them.

They came to a mutual decision, and Yondaime retrieved the movie from the movie cabinet beside the television. He popped it into the VCR, and turned the tv on while he was at it, pressing the power button. Pictures flashed across the screen without sound, the television's volume on low.

Then he stood and walked over to the sofa, sitting down in the middle of it. Kankuro gathered on one side of him, Gaara on the other. Kankuro leaned against his father happily.

As soon as they settled down, a maid came in and served Yondaime a pitcher and a glass of iced tea, both dewy with condensation. "Thank you," Yondaime said, smiling up at her.

She bowed and retreated from the room.

Yondaime took up the remotes to the television and the VCR, queuing up the movie and switching the video output to show what was on the cassette.

Temari wandered in, looking at them uncertainly. "What's going on?"

Yondaime paused the VCR. "We're going to watch a movie. Would you care to join us?"

"Come on, sis," Kankuro said. He gave her a hopeful smile. _When would we ever do this, if we don't do it now?_

Gaara nodded. "You must."

Temari looked at them all in mild surprise. Then she smiled. "Okay. Just let me get my popcorn. I love popcorn with a movie." She looked towards the hallway, then back at them. "Do you want any?"

Yondaime shook his head. "No, thank you. I am quite satisfied with my tea."

"I'm cool," Kankuro said. He sucked on his popsicle.

Gaara shook his head.

Temari grinned. "Kay. I'll be right back, so don't you start without me."

"I won't," Yondaime assured her.

She came back a few minutes later with a large metal bowl full of popcorn, wandered in front of them, and sat down at the kotatsu table in front of their father. Temari looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. "Can you see over my hair?"

Yondaime chuckled. "Yes."

Temari's grin widened. "Just checking." She faced forward.

Their father pressed 'play'.

"What is it?" Temari asked. She threw a handful of popcorn in her mouth and crunched down on it.

"Gaara picked the movie," Yondaime said.

"What did you pick?" Temari asked Gaara.

"The Drama of Machigo Bridge," Gaara said. "Otousan said that it would be dramatic, as well as romantic. I think that would be a good thing."

"You –" Temari blinked, visibly processing that. Then she beamed. "Okay!"

The opening credits began to roll. Yondaime discretely used a tendril of gold dust to turn the lights off in the room, casting everyone in the glow of the tv screen.

Kankuro wished there was someone to take a family portrait of this moment. The only way it could be more perfect was if Baki was here. _And Jiraiya. I wonder what he's up to, now. Training a new student? He hinted that he would…but he wouldn't tell us who. _

His thoughts were forgotten when the credits opened onto the first scene of the movie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kankuro had never cared much for the movie before – it was more Temari's fare, mostly overblown fight scenes strewn in between a budding romance hampered by misunderstandings and clan wars – but it was a whole new experience to watch it with his whole family. And watching Gaara give the movie an honest chance, Kankuro opened up a little, too. _It's not so bad._

Yondaime laughed at the funny parts, which always helped. And it was nice to hear his father laugh.

Temari devoured all the popcorn herself, over the course of an hour and a half. She still loved the movie, even though she had to have seen it twenty-five times.

Gaara looked amazed at the ending. Kankuro had always thought it was a little too neatly wrapped up at the end, with the couple reuniting on the Machigo Bridge over the ravine that separated their two countries, and then flashing forward to them conducting their wedding there. But Gaara seemed to appreciate it.

Kankuro appreciated spending a solid two hours with his family clustered around him, and no arguments or tension. _Just everybody enjoying an okay movie. Man, I wish life was like this all the time._

After the end credits disappeared into the black, they had dinner.

The atmosphere in the house was relaxed for once. Almost lazy. Everyone drifted their separate ways, and Kankuro waited a while, sketching out a new puppet design on a large pad before finally going and making his nightly journey down the hall to his father's room.

When he entered, he found his father just getting ready for bed. Yondaime took off his martial arts jacket, hung it up in his closet, and turned to Kankuro with a smile. "Kankuro. Ready to tuck in for the night?"

"How did Mom spend an evening with you?" Kankuro asked. He'd been curious for a while, but he only no had the courage to ask without worrying that his father was going to melt down into tears.

Yondaime gazed across the room at the framed photograph of her speculatively. "Well…more often than not, Karura would sit down on the bed, and invite me to lay my head in her lap. Then she would stroke my hair, until I felt very tired, and I would get up beside her, and she would slide down beside me, and we would wrap our arms around each other and go to sleep. Sometimes she would kiss my forehead and sing softly to me, until I fell asleep."

Kankuro thought it sounded surprisingly motherly. But then, given the fractured nature of his father's experience of the world, maybe mothering was what he needed, sometimes. Especially from a spouse. He'd never thought much about what role he played for his father. Their relationship was too new. But he guessed it made sense that he was falling into a nurturing role.

"Okay." He crossed over to his father and took his father's hand. "Would you like me to stroke your hair while you rest your head in my lap?" That wasn't something they'd done before. Kankuro was curious to try it.

Yondaime nodded, blushing faintly.

Kankuro smiled and led his father over to the bed. He turned down the covers and climbed in, sitting in the middle of the bed with a pillow propped behind his back. Then he gestured invitingly.

His father climbed into bed and settled down in front of Kankuro without hesitation, laying his head on Kankuro's lap. He let out a soft sigh of contentment. "This is nice."

Kankuro stroked his father's hair. "It's pampering time."

Yondaime blushed.

Kankuro smiled and feathered his fingers through his father's hair. "Tell me what you want me to do. I will do anything you want."

Yondaime looked up at him with a small smile. "Um…I'll have to think about it."

"Take your time. We've got all night." Kankuro smiled impishly. "Or at least I do. Since you put us on a modified schedule for the Chunin Exam training period."

Yondaime laughed. "Yes. Well, I'm used to being tired in the morning, so I suppose it doesn't matter much for me, either. I'll go into work like I always do." He reached out and clasped Kankuro's free hand. "Except a little happier."

Kankuro felt warm, now. He suspected he was blushing, as well. "Yes. Let me make you happy."

"I will." Yondaime squeezed his son's hand. He hesitated, looking away. "Did you feel alright with tying me up, the night that we did that?"

"Yes." Kankuro ruffled his hair. "I was a little surprised, but that turned out to be fun. Especially because it turned you on so much."

Yondaime blushed. "How would you feel about tying me up again, but more?"

"More?" Kankuro smoothed his father's hair back down and brushed it away from his forehead. "You mean, like, your legs, too?"

"Yes…" Yondaime nodded. "And blindfold me?"

Kankuro felt a pulse of heat at that idea, surprising himself. "Okay. Whatever you want tonight, we're going to do. This is for you."

"Then could you…" Yondaime's blush deepened by two degrees. "Tie me up by tying my ankles to my wrists, and blindfold me, and…spank me?"

Kankuro thought of how to answer that. "On your back, or on your stomach?"

He was rewarded by his father shifting and stifling a moan. "Oh…You can get me so hard by saying that."

Kankuro grinned. _Score. _"I'll say it every night if you want, Tousan. If you want to be tied up and pleasured all the time, so that you have to take it until you can't take it anymore, I'd be happy to do that for you." If he hadn't understood the power dynamics of spanking fantasies, he might not have reacted the same, but he did. The idea of tying up his father and turning the tables appealed to him immensely. "You are so beautiful…and I'm going to make your ass a nice, bright pink."

"On my knees," his father said, blurting it out. "I want to be on my knees for you, helpless for you…"

That was all the motivation Kankuro needed. He shot out of bed, retrieving long white tasuki from his father's dresser, and got to work, peeling off his father's clothes along with his own. "Which do you want me to do first?" he asked breathlessly. "Blindfold you or tie you?"

"Blindfold," his father whispered. Kankuro could see that his father's erection was gleaming and red.

Kankuro took a deep breath and blindfolded his father, carefully tying the tasuki flat, doubling it up to take up the extra length. "How's that? Can you see?"

His father's voice was husky. "No."

Kankuro helped his father into position, directing him with steadying hands. First, since he was already behind his father, he tied his father's ankles, wrapping the tasuki around his father's ankles flat, binding them together like he would bind an injury in the field. Then he finished off with a knot and a loop, so that he could string the other tasuki through.

He got up from the bed and walked around, climbing back on in front of his father. It was an appealing sight. His father crouched obediently, his head lowered.

Kankuro couldn't resist reaching out with both hands and stroking his father's nipples. "These are already hard…"

Yondaime moaned. His erection twitched, and a bead of moisture welled up on the tip and slowly dripped onto the bed.

Kankuro felt himself leaking in return. "Oh, Dad…" He moaned, shook his head, and got back to work. He crossed his father's arms, lining up his father's forearms elbow to elbow. Then he bound them that way, making a loop at the end like he did with his father's ankles. He took his father's bound arms and pushed them further underneath his father's body, until his father fell forward.

"Sorry," Kankuro whispered. He should have expected that he would alter his father's center of balance, but he didn't.

"No…It's good." Yondaime's words came out almost a moan.

Kankuro shivered, a tingle of arousal going down his back. "Okay. Good." He squirmed around to his father's side and threaded a last tasuki through the loops he'd left himself. He didn't know any better way to do it right now. _But I'm gonna look this up and see if I can't find some rope tying instructions for this._

"Now you're all tied up," he whispered, patting his father's bare bottom.

His father moaned, shivered, and tried to pull free, his shoulders rubbing against the bed while he squirmed.

"Stop that," Kankuro said playfully, stroking a hand down his father's spine. "Be still and be good."

"Yes…master…" Yondaime moaned out, equally as playful.

Kankuro blushed to the tips of his ears. "Master?" Then he grinned, taking his position behind his father. "Hell, yeah. I like that." He drew back his hand to swat his father's bottom. "Call me master from now on, Touchan. At least when we're doing this." He changed his mind at the last second and rubbed his father's bottom first, massaging and warming his father up.

His father moaned deeply and shifted, pushing into Kankuro's hand.

Kankuro's erection throbbed at that. "That's right…relax for me." He licked his lips. "And take all the pleasure you can."

He swatted his father gently.

Yondaime cried out. "More!"

"More…?" Kankuro teased.

"More, Master," Yondaime said.

Kankuro's body pulsed with surprised arousal. That wasn't what he'd meant by his teasing, but he would take it. "Okay. Just relax. Let me spank you to orgasm, Touchan." He swatted his father's bottom lightly, rubbed, and swatted again, quickly working into a rhythm. He was squirming uncontrollably with vicarious pleasure, thinking about how good it felt when his father spanked him.

"Kankuro…yes…Master," Yondaime wailed softly, keening in the back of his throat. He squirmed, and his thighs trembled.

Kankuro reached around and steadied his father, wrapping his hand around his father's erection while he was at it, since he was already right there. His father was hot and throbbing in his head. He sighed out a soft moan of arousal.

His father's squirming was put to good purpose as Kankuro spanked him gently from one side, and stroked his erection from the other. He moved back and forth between two sources of pleasure, keening and sobbing and begging for more.

Kankuro thought he might come just from watching his father be in that much pleasure. He paused, running a finger down the cleft of his father's bottom. He felt his father's entrance quivering under the pad of his finger. His breath caught. "Do you want to come?"

Yondaime let out an incoherent moan in response.

Kankuro teased his father's entrance and ran the fingers of his other hand over the tip of his father's erection. "Do you?"

This time, words burst forth. "Yes yes yes Master please!"

Kankuro moaned deeply and almost came. His vision buzzed. "I'm going to make you come. Tell me how."

"Spank me." Yondaime sobbed. "Spank me and – and – and finger me. Until I come. Please."

Kankuro slid off the bed and got the lubrication from the nightstand. He coated up the hand that had already been at his father's erection and then readied himself. He swallowed. "Here I come. I'm going to give you pleasure until you come, as hard as you've ever come in your life." He swatted his father lightly with one hand, rubbing, popping his father on the bottom, and rubbing again. He waited until his father was moaning uncontrollably.

Then he rubbed his father's bottom and swatted it lightly several times, drumming up the pleasure, and pressed an oiled finger of his opposite hand to his father's entrance. His father's body took him right in, all the way up. Kankuro let out a loud moan in surprise. "You're loosened up, aren't you? It's all the pleasure. I sink right in."

His father moaned in response.

Kankuro knelt right up against his father, feeling how hard he was as he moved. He was achingly hard. He draped himself over his father's back, shifted his dry hand around to his father's erection, and kept his other hand between them. With gentle fingers, he traced his father's leaking tip, and moved his finger in and out of his father with gentle strokes.

His father jerked and sobbed almost hysterically.

"That's it," Kankuro said softly. "Come. Come, with me inside of you." He caressed his father on the inside, feeling his father's slick heat, and twisted his finger, searching for that swollen spot they both had inside of them. He found it. From then on, every stroke of his finger brushed over that spot.

His other hand pumped up and down on his father's erection. He felt arousal rippling under the surface of his father's skin and panted, not that far off himself.

His father lasted maybe thirty seconds this way. He groaned, wailed, and came, sobbing out and squirming against his bonds.

As soon as Kankuro was sure his father was done, he pulled his finger out and reached down for himself, leaning back on his heels seiza style and finishing himself off with rapid strokes, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

He came in short order, gasping and shuddering. Tears came to his eyes with the force of it. "Tousan…I love you."

"I love you too," his father mumbled, the words sounding slurred with pleasure.

Kankuro scrambled to lie by his father's side, and untied his father's bonds. He gathered his father's limp form into his arms and closed his eyes, sinking deeply into the peace and pleasure. "This is the hottest thing I've ever done in my life."

Yondaime laughed, and then nodded, slumping against him. "Agreed. Same here." He managed to get up the energy to kiss Kankuro's temple, then lay still.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Over the next several days, Kankuro watched Gaara and their father spar, until Gaara improved to the point that he was attacking Yondaime's gold dust clones with his sand while simultaneously protecting himself – a level of finesse Gaara had not had before. It was eye-opening to see how rapidly Gaara improved.

Kankuro noticed Temari was mostly taking it easy. While Gaara was out in the courtyard sparring with their father, Temari was in the living room reading a magazine.

When he asked her about it, she said, "I'm sixteen. If I can't beat some snot-nosed twelve-year-old the way I already am, I don't deserve to be a chunin. The worst thing for me is going to be nerves. So I'm trying just to relax. That's hard enough, when you've got to wait a month to know how you're going to do on a test."

Privately, Kankuro also thought the one month training period was stupid – how much could one accomplish in a month, anyway? – but he couldn't change it, so he was trying to ignore it. He guessed in his own way he was doing what Temari was doing: pretending there wasn't a huge test hanging over his head.

All too quickly, it rolled around to Monday.

**xXx**

Since Kankuro didn't have missions to go to, he accompanied his father to the office. It was a nice change. One he fully planned on making permanent once he came back a chunin; he'd apply for a guard position right away. Even if he got stuck downstairs initially, he'd still work his way up to being his father's bodyguard. He'd make sure of it.

Yondaime was nervous all morning. Most importantly, everyone around him could feel it. He spilled his cup of tea on an official document and had to be talked down from a panic attack, he was chewing on the ends of his pens, and he looked out the window, which was something Kankuro didn't think he had ever noticed his father do.

Kankuro was worried for him. _Don't work yourself up,_ he wanted to say. _It's just another appointment with Yuna. We like Yuna._

But the point was, Kankuro suspected, that it wasn't just another appointment. His father was worried about the nightmare-memory. _Hell, so am I. I'm way worried. What if Touchan's right? What if it is a memory? That's a horrible memory to have. How is he going to deal with that? All this time, he thought his mother was absent. Didn't know anything. How is he going to deal with the fact that she was in the house at least once, and she was being sexually abused, too?_

Kankuro hoped it was just a nasty dream.

The pit of his stomach said otherwise, but he was going to be levelheaded and wait for Yuna's assessment.

**xXx**

They all sat down in their respective chairs. Kankuro noticed that the crayon drawings his father did were still up on the wall by Yuna's desk.

"Nervous?" Yuna asked sympathetically.

"I had a nightmare that I think could be a memory of mine come back to haunt me, and I want to know if it's true," Yondaime said. "How do we do that?"

_Straightforward,_ Kankuro thought. He nodded and did his best to look calm.

"It's a possibility that some of your nightmares are factual recounting," Yuna said. "Survivors of abuse often recall the first details or hints of abuse through their dreams. It's not always the case, and sometimes, it's impossible to interpret a dream literally, but a sign that there may be something there is a strong sense of revulsion, or fear, or anger…something that goes along with the dream emotionally."

"I feel a great deal of all three," Yondaime said quietly. "Revulsion, fear, and anger."

Yuna nodded. "Then we will begin with teaching you therapeutic methods that will help get some answers."

"Good," Kankuro said. He took a deep breath. "Answers. I like the sound of that."

"I, as well," Yondaime said. He nodded.

"The first method we're going to introduce you to is Ask Inside," Yuna said gently. "Sometimes in the case of a fractured sense of self – a person who experiences the world in lots of different pieces, due to their dissociation – there is a sense of multiple selves inside the body. These selves are separated by degrees of dissociation. That is, they appear separate because of the dissociation. One way to break through the barrier of dissociation safely is to ask inside, or rather, go into a meditative state and ask yourself questions."

"Do I have to do this out loud?" Yondaime asked.

"No," Yuna said.

"What if nothing happens?" Yondaime asked.

"That's normal for the first few tries or so," Yuna said. "Also, you may be too afraid to dwell on some of the questions you want to ask. It's easier to get a response out of yourself when you ask something not so frightening."

Yondaime was silent for a moment. "Like what?"

"Try merely asking yourself if there is something you want to remember," Yuna suggested.

Yondaime nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Kankuro watched his father work himself into a meditative state, aware but with senses inward. Yondaime breathed shallow and slow, his posture relaxed, head resting on the back of the chair.

Yuna stayed silent, so Kankuro followed her cue.

Then, Yondaime spoke uncertainly. "Yuna-san?"

"Yes," Yuna said. "I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything. You're safe."

"I'm scared," Yondaime said.

"Of what?" Yuna asked gently.

"Of telling," Yondaime said. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "What if something bad happens when I tell?"

"Like what?" Yuna asked, not accusing or questioning. She was merely prompting.

"Something to Mother," Yondaime said.

Yuna gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Mother is safe, now. If you want to talk…"

Yondaime bit his lip. "I should, but I can't." He hid his mouth behind one hand and looked away.

"Okay," Yuna said. "That's okay."

Kankuro thought this wasn't exactly the expected result, but at least his father was talking. "Dad?" he ventured.

His father turned and looked at him…then stared in amazement. A smile spread across Yondaime's face. "Kankuro!" His father leapt up and ran to him, sitting on his lap and throwing enthusiastic arms around him. "You came here!"

Kankuro chuckled and cradled his father against him, rubbing his father's back with one hand. "Yes, I did."

Yondaime snuggled his head on Kankuro's shoulder. "I thought you would be here. But I didn't see you!" He squeezed Kankuro's waist. "Now I see you."

"Now you do," Kankuro agreed.

"I wanted you to be here," Yondaime said.

"I know," Kankuro said. "That's why I came. I come every time you want to go to Yuna-san's."

"I'm glad," Yondaime said. He lifted his head and looked at Yuna somberly. "I'm not so scared now."

"Okay." Yuna smiled at him. "Good."

"I'm running away from Father," Yondaime announced. "I'm packing my things. Basa-sensei says so. He says I ought to pack my things and get out. I'll go and live with him."

Kankuro was unpleasantly startled. _Wait. He made an escape attempt and it failed? How? Why? What happened to Basa-sensei? Oh my god, did Grandfather kill my dad's sensei?_

He chastised himself for jumping to conclusions. _Breathe_. He rocked Yondaime and stroked his father's hair.

"I'm glad for you," Yuna said quietly. "That's very brave."

Yondaime nodded. Then he paused. "It's not so brave. Basa-sensei's waiting for me. He's going to wait for me by the schoolyard. Where we always train. I'm going to go there, and my backpack full of stuff, is going to be all the stuff I need. Like my hairbrush and my toothbrush and my pajamas, and my fighting things, like my uniform and my kunai and my shuriken, and we're going to get out of there. We're going to go back to Basa-sensei's house, where we'll be safe."

He straightened proudly. "It'll be like a sleepover, but longer."

Yuna chuckled. "Yes."

"And I'll be safe," Yondaime said. "Basa-sensei will protect me. He even said so."

Kankuro didn't think he wanted to know how this story ended. _It's obvious that it didn't work. But why? What happened?_

"That's nice of him," Yuna said gently. She gave Yondaime and Kankuro a sad smile.

"He says he loves me," Yondaime said. He nodded. "So he's super nice."

Kankuro hugged his father tightly, tears suddenly in his eyes. "Well, I love you, too." _I'll protect you. I'll protect you like Basa-sensei couldn't, and we'll all be okay now_. He couldn't say that, because it would break his father's illusion – or was it confusion? – that no time had passed.

"As do I," Yuna said. "We'll all protect you."

Yondaime blushed. "Okay."

Kankuro kissed his father's cheek.

"Basa-sensei says –" Yondaime blurted, and then stopped.

"What does Basa-sensei say?" Yuna asked gently.

Yondaime squirmed on Kankuro's lap a little and looked away. "Basa-sensei says that Father shouldn't treat me that way."

"He's right," Yuna said. "I agree completely."

"He says it's bad," Yondaime said. "He says it's s-sexual…"

"Abuse," Yuna guessed.

"Yes." Yondaime nodded. He ducked his head and hunched his shoulders.

Kankuro squeezed him.

"Basa-sensei says he's going to report it to the police," Yondaime said.

"He should," Yuna said. She scanned Yondaime's face sympathetically. "Don't you think so?"

"No," Yondaime said. He frowned.

"Why not?" Yuna asked.

"He'll kill them," Yondaime said. "He'll kill the police, and then he'll kill the police chief, and then he'll kill Mommy, and then he'll come after me. He'll be angry."

"Have you told Basa-sensei this?" Yuna asked.

Yondaime nodded, then paused and shook his head. He chewed his lip. "Maybe…not…all of it."

"What are you holding back?" Yuna asked. "Do you think you can tell me?"

Yondaime said, "Otousama said he is going to cut off Mommy's head and make me touch it if I tell anything. Which I don't want to do. But I told Basa-sensei, and Sensei says that if I don't tell him, then he can't find out. But what if he does find out? He is going to find out if we tell the police. He is going to find out I told. And then he is going to make me touch Mommy's head."

He looked at the floor. "I have dreams about it. Mommy's head floating, or rolling across the floor. Finding Mommy's head stuck to my floor. Watching."

Kankuro hugged Yondaime tightly. "That's horrible." He couldn't imagine being terrorized by such dreams.

"He said it would go away." Yondaime raised his head and looked at Yuna. "Basa-sensei. If I go with him and let him tell, the dreams will go away. Because, he says, Mommy is going to be taken away before Otousama can hurt her. And then we'll be free."

"I'm sure that's true," Yuna said gently.

Kankuro wondered how she could say that. But then, she was the therapist. She had all the experience dealing with people in situations like this. He supposed it wouldn't do any good to tell his father that the past was already over. Right now, they were in information-gathering mode.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Yuna asked.

"No," Yondaime said.

Yuna rose from her chair, somehow remaining calm and poised throughout all of that. "Then I think our session is over. Would you like to go next door and draw some pictures?"

"Yeah!" Yondaime jumped up from Kankuro's lap and grabbed Kankuro's hand, dragging his son to the door. "I want to draw with more crayons!"

Kankuro had to chuckle at his father's enthusiasm. He let himself be dragged next door to the art therapy room. Yuna sure knew how to handle his father in this situation. He'd been worried about his father getting sad or anxious, but crayons cheered Yondaime right up.

After scribbling out a half dozen drawings, all of which Kankuro thought were pretty good, Yondaime shared them with Yuna in a happy show-and-tell and then helped her pin them up. He took down the old drawings voluntarily and put them in a manila folder with her. Then he hugged her around the middle.

Kankuro was worried for a brief second before Yuna hugged him back. Kankuro was relieved. He didn't want his father to feel rejected. And apparently, neither did Yuna-san.

He collected his father at the door, and they held hands down the hallway, all the way out of the office. When they exited out into the street, Yondaime looked around, at the sky, at the buildings, at the people passing by.

Kankuro could almost feel the change taking place, even though he had no proof.

His father turned to him. "Is the session over already? That was short."

Kankuro smiled and leaned forward, tempted to kiss his father on the lips. In a way, the innocent oblivion was cute. As cute as it was terribly sad. _And, it's like, he's so many ages at once it makes sense we could be together as equals,_ Kankuro thought suddenly. _He's every age, including younger than me. I could be the protector. Sure I am. _

He squeezed his father's hand. "Back to the office?"

Yondaime nodded, smiling and squeezing Kankuro's hand. "Back to the office."

They went there together, walking down the street with their arms linked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kankuro was relieved to see that after the appointment with Yuna, his father was relaxed again, even smiling as he did paperwork for the remainder of the day.

That was great…but it left Kankuro in the position of worrying alone. He knew that his father didn't remember anything about the therapy session. Or rather, his father didn't recall anything right now. Part of his father still had those memories. He just wasn't looking at the right part. This part of his father, the Kazekage, was serenely going through his afternoon routine without an inkling of the disturbing secrets he'd divulged.

Kankuro wanted to know what happened to Basa, his father's teacher. _What could have happened to make that plan go so wrong?_ If his father had really intended to run away to safety and hide in his teacher's home, how come it didn't work? _Did Grandfather discover him? Did he not remember to run away, since he was already having memory problems?_

Or worse, did his grandfather, who now seemed capable of anything, murder his father's teacher in order to keep his father from escaping?

Kankuro kept these thoughts to himself all throughout the day, keeping quiet during dinner and noncommittal to his siblings and father.

But that tactic only worked so long as he wasn't alone with his father.

Which he was, shortly after everyone had gotten ready for bed.

When he entered the room, he closed the door behind him, walked across the room, and climbed into his father's bed without preamble. He knew his father could tell he was upset, but he needed time to think of what to say.

Yondaime held his son patiently and waited.

"You talked about Basa-sensei today in therapy," Kankuro said.

"I did?" Yondaime was surprised.

Kankuro nodded. "It got me thinking about him…"

Yondaime squeezed his son's shoulders. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Why don't you visit Basa-sensei?" Kankuro asked. "I mean, he was your sensei, and to tutor you he must have really liked you. You're Baki's teacher now. I mean, it makes sense to visit your sensei."

Yondaime laughed. "I couldn't," he protested, but he was smiling.

"Why not?" Kankuro asked. He didn't think his father would laugh if Basa-sensei were dead, but…

"I can't just drop in on Basa-sensei and say, 'It's been thirty-two years, but I've been thinking about the past lately, so I thought I would come and see you'," Yondaime said. "He would think I'm crazy."

Kankuro was relieved that Basa-sensei was apparently alive. "No, he wouldn't. He'd be happy. I'm sure of it."

Yondaime teased, "Well, if you're sure, why don't you write him a message and be the one to stick your neck out there? Say you're trying to arrange a reunion for me or something. Anything so that I don't have to look like a fool when he says no."

"Why would he say no?" Kankuro asked.

Yondaime shrugged and looked away. "I wasn't a very good student."

"What makes you think so?" Kankuro asked gently, stroking his father's arm.

Yondaime stayed silent for a few moments. Then his brow furrowed. "I did something terrible. I'm not sure what got into me. But I – I lied to him. And then I told him…that I didn't want to see him anymore." He turned to Kankuro, his eyes full of pain. "Can't you see why I can't see him? I told him to leave…leave me alone." Tears filled his eyes.

Kankuro hugged his father tightly. "Well, it clearly still upsets you, so why don't you do something about it?"

Yondaime squirmed. "I – I don't know. This seems like a bad idea. I'll just – I'd just mess everything up again."

"You can't think like that," Kankuro chastised softly. "You have to try. Tousan, you need connections in the world. You can't keep on being alone."

His father was silent, chewing his lip.

"I'm not going to be enough," Kankuro said. "No one person is going to be enough. You need a network of people. People you know. People you trust. Baki is a good start, but you need to reconnect with people in your past. Think about the happiest times in your life. They were happy in part because you had so many people to rely on. You had Mom, Yashamaru, their parents, Baki, Junnosuke, Tsumi…that's how you're going to feel safe. If you can really spread out and make connections with people. You can't stay cooped up in here all the time, only going back and forth between parts of the Kazekage Complex. It's not good for you."

Yondaime looked distinctly unhappy and uncomfortable.

Kankuro felt bad for pushing the subject…but he was only trying to help. And he didn't think he was wrong. "We'll do this a little bit at a time, okay?" He squeezed his father's hand. "I'll contact Basa-sensei. Baki can help me with that. Then we can see what his answer is. Either way, I'll be right here with you."

His father relaxed, slowly but surely. "Okay." He took a deep breath and nodded. "I think I can handle that. If you're here with me."

Kankuro kissed his father's cheek. "I'm always here with you. Always. I'm going to make chunin, and become your bodyguard, and I'm never going to let you out of my sight."

His father blushed. "Really?" He looked at Kankuro with a painful amount of hope.

Kankuro kissed his lips, gently mouthing them.

Yondaime brought up a hand and cupped Kankuro's chin.

Kankuro moaned and kissed deeper, molding their lips together and then slipping his tongue into his father's mouth, caressing and stroking.

Yondaime opened his mouth to Kankuro appreciatively, returning the caresses with his own tongue, sliding their warm, wet, textured tongues together, feeling each other.

Kankuro felt himself stirring. His nipples hardened with a wave of arousal. He retreated, breathing deeply. "Dad…" The word came out a moan.

Yondaime slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Kankuro's pajama pants and boxers, and teased Kankuro's half-hard erection. "I'm here, son." He stroked nimble fingers along the underside of Kankuro's length.

Kankuro quickly hardened all the way, aching, beads of moisture welling up on his tip at the touch. "Dad…" He sighed and spread his legs a little.

Yondaime was soon holding Kankuro, Kankuro's back against his slim, muscular chest. Kankuro spread his legs and shifted into Yondaime's touch. Yondaime felt himself leaking on the front of his boxers and gasped faintly. He peeled off Kankuro's pants and boxers at the same time, sliding them down his son's slender legs.

Kankuro kicked them off, watching them fly over the end of the bed, fluttering before they dropped out of sight, to the floor.

Yondaime stroked Kankuro's erection with a gentle hand, pumping up and down, feeling his son's hardness throbbing against his fingers.

Kankuro pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it, then leaned back against his father with a sigh of contentment, his body completely bared against his father's clothed frame. The silkiness of his father's sleeping yukata felt good against him. He rubbed himself against his father's chest.

Yondaime let out a hitched gasp.

Kankuro felt his father's nipples grow hard against his back. He grinned, a bead of moisture welling up on his tip at the sensation. "That's it, Dad…drink it in. You have to enjoy yourself, too. This is a two-way street." His bottom tingled at the thought of his father teasing him there at some point this evening.

His father's other hand dipped down to cup his balls and caress them, stroking them at the same time that his father's right hand stroked Kankuro's erection.

Kankuro moaned, overcome with a sudden wave of pleasure, warmth that tingled across his arms and made his stomach tighten. "That's it. Dad…you feel good. You feel so good to me."

Yondaime kissed his son's ear softly and whispered, "You feel good to me, too. So hot…"

Kankuro sucked in his breath at that, his eyes widening. He'd never imagined that he might simply be pleasurable to touch. That was a whole new concept. "Oh, Dad…" He squirmed, shaking.

Yondaime ran his thumb over the tip of his son's erection, getting the pad of his thumb slippery and making Kankuro leak more. He kissed and nibbled his son's ear at the same time, licking the shell of it.

Kankuro felt his inner thighs shaking. "Tousan…" His voice was scratchy and hoarse from pleasure, the struggle of breathing while this was going on.

"You are mine," Yondaime murmured huskily.

Kankuro's heat ratcheted up another few notches. He moaned, his skin burning. "Yes…I'm yours. Touchan, I'm all yours."

Yondaime moaned in return. "Would you like me to…be inside you, this night? Would you like that? The feeling of me inside you? Stroking my hardness against your soft spot, making you come from the sheer pleasure of being one?"

Kankuro bit his lip and leaked all over Yondaime's hand. "Hai…" He shook, unable to stay still after a description like that. "Will you…turn me over and spank me first?"

"Oh, I will," Yondaime said silkily. "I'll spank you so much you'll think you're coming. Then I'm going to pleasure you from the inside and give you orgasms until you can't move anymore."

Kankuro let out a gasping whimper at that. "Hai…oh, hai…Touchan. I want you to do it." He rocked into his father's hand.

His father shifted, and Kankuro could feel his father's hardness against his backside as Yondaime leaned over, opened the nightstand's top drawer, and got out the lubrication. Kankuro was amused to see that the bottle was half-full already compared to how it was when they'd started this a month and a half ago.

Yondaime lifted Kankuro's hips and pitched his son forward, onto hands and knees. He pulled Kankuro to him closer, so that Kankuro's bottom was hovering over his lap. Then he spread Kankuro's legs a little more.

Kankuro's legs shook. He could hardly hold himself up in this position, but he trusted his father. His arms already felt weak with pleasure. He looked over his shoulder in time to see his father coating a finger with pink, strawberry scented oil. He moaned, his entrance tingling in anticipation.

Yondaime rubbed a circle on Kankuro's entrance, coating Kankuro's entrance with oil, and then leaned forward, grasping Kankuro's hips and parting his son to him. He licked off the oil on Kankuro's entrance with steady, slow lapping motions, cleaning it all up.

Kankuro moaned and leaked, his erection aching. "Good…Tousan…"

Yondaime reached around with one hand, closing his fingers around Kankuro's erection and stroking it slowly while he licked Kankuro's entrance again, unable to resist. Then he pulled back with a gasp, his erection hard and leaking against the front of his boxers.

Kankuro shifted, his legs trembling, and let his head fall forward. He was sorry that this was going to end, as much as it had been unplanned. "Could you…do that some more?" he asked shyly, unsure what his father's response would be.

His father moaned. "Of course." He was only too happy to lick Kankuro's entrance as much as Kankuro wanted. He rubbed oil on it again, making Kankuro squirm, and then lapped the strawberry oil up again, teasing and flicking his tongue this time.

Kankuro let out a whimper and rubbed himself against Yondaime's hand in front, his hips shaking. "I need you…oh, I need you…I need you inside me. I need you, Tousan…"

An electric surge passed through Yondaime. "I'm coming, I'm here. Just let me spank you, like I promised to."

Kankuro moaned loudly at that. "Oh, hai." His head spun with pleasure. He felt his father stroking his bottom slowly, caressing and squeezing, rubbing him until his whole body was flushed and tingling. He felt himself dripping on the bed, self-conscious of how wide his legs were spread.

His father popped him on one side of his bottom, then the other, alternating sides and rubbing in between each gentle swat.

Kankuro squirmed, calling out freely at how much pleasure it gave him, and was rewarded with a stroke to his erection. He cried out and leaked, feeling hotter and wetter.

His father spanked him with one hand and rubbed his erection with the other, until he was shaking so much that he didn't think he could remain on his hands and knees. His arms and legs felt weak with pleasure, and his erection throbbed.

Kankuro sank down in front, allowing his arms to fold and his head to rest against the mattress. That elevated his hips into the air further and stabilized him. His father stroked over his entrance with one fingertip, making his entrance burn with tingles. Those tingles raced down his legs, all the way to his feet, and made him moan.

His father swatted him and stroked his entrance, swatted and stroked, spreading more and more oil on the quivering muscle.

Kankuro panted and cried out with each stroke, brought so far beyond that he sweated. "Touchan!"

"You're beautiful," Yondaime said. "So beautiful…" He was aching and throbbing at the thought of Kankuro's welcoming heat.

Kankuro could only moan in response.

Everything after that was a haze; Kankuro experienced everything through a haze of pleasure so strong that time ceased to have meaning. His father relaxed him with lips and fingers until he was so limp his father had to do everything himself. His father slowly slid into him and sat back, nestling Kankuro on his father's warm lap. Kankuro moaned and leaned back against his father, enjoying his father's body heat. Yondaime's arms were around him, and one hand stroked his leaking erection while his father's hips gently rolled against him, sliding against him on the inside, rubbing that spot that made his senses explode with pleasure. He came not once, but twice, quickly coaxed back into orgasm by a gentle, massaging roll of his father's hips.

Kankuro fell asleep, heavily sedated by pleasure, and woke up to find himself cradled in his father's arms. He looked up at his father's glowing face, noting the pink cheeks and the vividly shining eyes, and thought his father had never been more beautiful. He planted a kiss on those soft, warm lips and whispered, "I love you."

Yondaime planted a kiss on Kankuro's lips in return, then Kankuro's cheeks, closing his eyes and resting their heads together. "I love you, too."

They showered together, tenderly washing each other off, and helped each other make the bed. Then they climbed in, fresh and clean and smelling like Yondaime's lavender soap. They fell asleep, nestled in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next afternoon, it was fairly easy to track Baki down. He was sparring with Temari just to keep her in practice. She didn't want to laze around for a month, after all. She just didn't want to kill herself trying to learn some new technique. Kankuro thought a lot of the kids in the exam were probably trying to do that, just like they crammed for an exam in school at the last minute. He had to agree it was a little ludicrous to think you could master some game-changing technique in a month, with the pressure of the semi-finals tournament breathing down your neck.

Kankuro waited until Temari went inside to shower, and then approached Baki in the courtyard. He'd watched from the kitchen, not wanting to disturb them.

"Konnichiwa," Baki said. He didn't even seem out of breath. Temari, on the other hand, had been covered in sweat, and panting. That was a good measure of just how much better their teacher was at taijutsu.

"Konnichiwa," Kankuro said in return.

"What's up?" Baki asked. "Would you like to spar just to brush up, too?"

"Actually, I've been training with Gaara and my dad," Kankuro said. He'd done that earlier in the day, after Gaara invited him. Once he got over the shock, he accepted enthusiastically. Training with his younger brother and his dad? It was like a dream.

Baki laid a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "Then what is it? You know I'm here for anything you need."

Kankuro appreciated such a declaration more than he could put words to. "Thanks."

Baki nodded.

Kankuro hesitated, then took the plunge. "Baki, can you take a message to a relative of yours?"

"A relative of mine?" Baki asked. "Who?"

"Basa-sensei," Kankuro said, trying not to be nervous. "My dad's old teacher. I want to arrange a get-together for them. It's been a long time…but I think Dad really wants to see him. And I want to meet him, too. I'm curious."

"If you want to meet him, I can take you to him," Baki said, surprised. "You don't have to leave me a note. He's not a shut in. Why don't you come over and ask him in person?"

Kankuro was equally surprised. "I could?"

Baki chuckled in bemusement. "Of course. Our compound isn't a secret. We have visitors all the time. I'm sure Basa-ji would love to meet you."

A smile spread across Kankuro's face. "Great!"

"Let's go over there now," Baki suggested.

Kankuro nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are."

**xXx**

The Akagizume complex was a cluster of small, humble homes connected by covered walkways, and surrounded by a stone wall to keep out the wind. There was a main house, which was two stories, but every other building was a one story cottage. Baki and Kankuro entered through an apparently unguarded gate. The atmosphere in the compound seemed pretty laidback. Kankuro suspected that was because the Akagizume was not a noble clan.

Baki led him along a winding path that brought him past the main building. "That's my home," Baki explained. "The home of the clan head."

Kankuro noticed a garden around the back of the house. He smiled at Baki. "It's nice."

Baki shrugged. "It's no Kazekage mansion."

Kankuro grinned at the deference.

Baki led him towards the south end of the compound, past several similar looking homes. They came to a round, adobe home the same as all the others, but with wind chimes on a pole in the front yard.

"This is Ojisan's house," Baki said.

They walked up to the front door. Baki knocked.

A young woman with red marks on her cheeks like Baki's opened the door, her white hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Oh. Baki-nii." She took in Kankuro. "Kankuro-dono." She bowed. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Magami." Baki smiled at her and inclined his head in return. "We're here to see your father. Is he available?"

"Yes," Magami said. Then she smiled. "When isn't he available?"

Baki scratched his cheek and looked away, sheepish. "Well, you never know."

Kankuro took that to mean Basa-sensei was retired. _Then again, at his age, shouldn't he be? He was an adult when Tousan was just a kid._

Magami led them inside. They took off their sandals in the foyer. She took them down a hallway to the entrance of a quiet living room and left them there, bowing out.

Basa sat on a large maroon pillow in front of a kotatsu table, drinking a simple mug of green tea. He didn't wear a turban to cover his head, nor his eye. His skin was dark olive, with two bright red marks on each cheek standing out in sharp relief. His hair was silver, and pulled back in a long ponytail. Instead of a uniform, he wore a simple brown yukata with white trim, and what Kankuro guessed was the clan seal on the left side of the chest.

He looked up at Baki and Kankuro's entrance.

Baki bowed. "Basa-oji, this is Sabaku no Kankuro. He's here to visit you."

Basa lit up, looking at Kankuro with interest. "Well, well…" He smiled, creasing faint lines around his eyes. "How nice. Come in."

"Thank you, sir." Kankuro entered the room, followed by Baki.

The room was dim and pleasantly cool, the adobe construction doing its job. Natural light filtered through several windows in the room, providing enough ambient light for the room to be comfortably lit. There were some multicolored woven rugs on the floor, some pottery displayed on shelves, but overall, the living room was pretty humble; earth tones, simple furniture. Kankuro decided he liked it.

He stood a respectful distance away from the kotatsu table where Basa sat and bowed. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Basa said. "But you look surprised."

Kankuro straightened, sheepish warmth on his face, but he figured it would be useless to pretend he hadn't been staring. "You don't cover your face."

Basa let out a laugh. "No. That is a clan head thing."

"A clan head thing?" he asked, looking to Baki.

Baki nodded. "I cannot remove the veil because the veil symbolizes my family responsibilities. It sets me apart from the others of the clan, showing that I am in charge of things like protection and guidance. As is my father."

Kankuro took this in, nodding slowly. "It makes sense." He turned to Basa. "Basa-sensei, will you come see my father? He's very lonely and he wishes he hadn't made the mistakes he did. So will you see him? You could come over for dinner. My father says he would be honored if you would, but he's too embarrassed –" _Too nervous_. "-to ask you himself." He added, "But he told me that he wishes that you would, so I came here to invite you myself. As a surprise."

"Well, it certainly is a surprise, in many ways." Basa shifted and gestured invitingly. "Come, sit down at my table and share my tea. Let us talk. You don't need to stand the whole time."

Kankuro stepped down to the lower level of the floor and sat down across from Basa at the aged kotatsu table, settling himself on a pillow. "Thank you. It's very kind of you."

"Not at all," Basa deferred. He looked up at Baki. "Would you like to stay too, Oigo-chan?"

"No," Baki said. "I'd just crowd the room."

Kankuro opened his mouth in an objection, but then he realized Baki was trying to give him privacy. "Well…you'll wait for me, then?"

"I'll do some things around the house," Baki agreed. He retreated to the door with a smile. "Mother has been trying to badger me into weeding the garden. We'll see if I can't get that done before we go back to the mansion."

Basa laughed. "You've put off that chore long enough."

Baki grimaced. "Because I hate it." He ducked through the door, back out into the bright sunlight. "Ja ne, Ojisan!" He closed the door behind him.

Kankuro and Basa looked at each other.

Basa smiled wryly and served Kankuro a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Kankuro said quietly.

"First, you must tell me…what does my student think he has done?" Basa asked. He looked down into his tea. "Because I assure you he has done nothing."

Kankuro took a sip of his tea and found it almost too hot to drink. He stared down into the depths of his green tea as well. "He says he lied to you, and told you to go away."

"Is that what he is ashamed of?" Basa looked at Kankuro with wide eyes. The shock was evident in his tone.

Kankuro looked up sharply and found himself staring into Basa's dark brown eyes. _You mean it happened? And you forgive him?_ "Yes," Kankuro said out loud.

Basa took a deep, slow breath. "What you must understand, Kankuro-dono, is that as a child, your father was very much under the thumb of his parents. I didn't blame your father for what happened. Not one bit. It was obvious that he was being manipulated by his father, and perhaps his mother, as well. A child would do just about anything for one's parents, either out of love or fear. I understand that."

"What happened?" Kankuro asked.

"Yondaime came to me for help one day." Basa shifted and looked away, his expression saddened. "I agreed. I would help him by sheltering him in my home." He sighed. "The next day, I received a visit from Kyou and his mother. His mother said that Kyou had something to confess." He nodded to himself. "Your father confessed…to lying about his circumstances at home. He said he and his father merely fought a lot, and that it was nothing but normal father-son tension. His mother encouraged him to apologize, which he did."

Kankuro sensed there was more to this story. "What happened then?" he asked softly.

"I thought it was over," Basa said. He took a slow sip of tea. "I didn't believe Yondaime's confession that he'd made it all up at home, so I went to the police anyway, in spite of his begging not to do so. I felt I had no choice."

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"The police agreed that they would secretly investigate the Sabaku family to allay my concerns," Basa said. "But when they arrived at the house, they were informed by Kyou's father that the real perpetrator of the assaults was me, and that Kyou had complained to him, run to him for help, against me…and it turned into a big thing." He sighed again. "We fought, outside of court. It turned into my word against your grandfather's. Ultimately, the whole case was dropped, since Yondaime repeatedly told everyone who would listen that he'd made it up, and all he wanted was for me to go away."

Kankuro had an ache in the pit of his stomach after listening to that. "What a mess." He sipped his tea slowly, trying to settle his stomach.

"I'm afraid it was," Basa said. "The whole thing never went to court, because Yondaime kept insisting that no one had touched him, neither me nor his father. Without Yondaime's testimony, there was no way anyone was going to waste their time."

Kankuro felt tears burning in his eyes. "So he got away with it."

"I'm afraid so," Basa said. "At least for a while. Kanashu filed a restraining order against me, so at least for me, my part in that story was over. I was not allowed near the Sabaku household, or their son."

"Father feels really bad," Kankuro murmured. _No wonder._

Basa nodded. "I feel I should have expected him to. Kyou always took too many things to heart. Too many things as his fault. He fits the textbook case of an abused child, you know. I wasn't blind to what was going on. Even from a distance, I tried to send Baki his way, because Baki is the son of the clan head. He would feel a responsibility to intervene, to tell his parents, to make something happen, if he discovered something wrong. Baki was brought up the right way. I'd hoped…"

"I don't know what happened between Baki and my dad," Kankuro said. "Maybe he knows more than he's telling. I don't know. He's only been my sensei for a few months. I don't know him that well compared to my father. I know around the same time that Baki became Dad's student, Dad also met Mom. So maybe things were okay, then. Dad seems to think so."

"I hope so," Basa said. "I've worried about that child over the years…and felt guilty."

"I can understand that," Kankuro said. _I'd feel the same way. I'd feel terrible._ Of course, he didn't have the same respect for the law that a lot of people did, including, clearly, the Akagizume clan. If he was convinced someone was in danger like that, he'd kidnap them if need be. He wasn't going to stand by and let anyone be hurt like that. No way.

But Kankuro didn't blame Basa for feeling his hands were tied. It certainly sounded like it had been a bleak situation. Especially with the counter accusations thrown in. _Damn it, Grandfather. Why were you so evil?_

Kankuro doubted it would change anything, even if he knew, but it was frustrating that such a bad person could exist, and seemingly without justification. But then, what justification was there? Nothing could excuse hurting a child.

Especially one's own child.

"So you'll come?" Kankuro asked.

"Just tell me when." Basa looked at Kankuro with quiet conviction.

"Dinner," Kankuro said. "Tonight."

Basa nodded. "I will." He paused, and then rose. "Thank you for coming, Kankuro-dono."

Kankuro rose as well. "No problem."

They bowed to each other.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"I will be calm," Yondaime promised for the fifth time.

Kankuro still didn't believe him. "You're pacing."

"I always pace when I'm waiting for someone."

Given that Kankuro didn't see his father wait for people, he couldn't refute that. He caught his father on a return round and pulled his father down to the sofa with him. "Relax."

"I can't sit down or I get anxious," Yondaime said. He hugged Kankuro and got to his feet again.

"So you are nervous," Kankuro said.

"No." Yondaime glanced at his son over his shoulder while he walked across the room. "If I keep moving I stay calm."

Kankuro sighed. "You're making me nervous," he admitted.

Yondaime looked at him in surprise, then chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kankuro grinned in return. Hearing his father chuckle, at least, soothed his nerves. _It's going to be okay. Basa-sensei's not angry_. He'd said that before, when he'd first come home, and his father had professed to believe him. But Kankuro knew there was a big difference between intellectually agreeing and emotionally understanding.

His father had reacted to news of Basa-sensei coming to dinner by changing the dinner menu to lobster, squid sushi, and pork fried rice. Then he had informed Temari and Gaara that they would be having a visitor, and told the cook to put extra egg in the pork fried rice. Kankuro could only conclude such a motley assortment of dishes were some of Basa-sensei's favorites.

Then Yondaime had changed into his maroon yukata with white bamboo, using an indigo obi Kankuro had forgotten his father owned. He'd come downstairs, and promptly started pacing. Kankuro had watched from the sofa.

Of course, Temari and Gaara thought it was no big deal. Gaara had nodded to show he understood, and went to his room. Temari had just said, 'Cool', and gone to hang out with her friends until dinnertime. She'd come back a couple of hours later with a hot pink bra in a translucent white bag – poor choice on the part of the store – that all the men in the house pretended not to notice.

When his father was in mid-pace from the living room to the foyer, the doorbell rang.

Yondaime froze.

"Get it," Kankuro said.

His father stared at the door with wide eyes, not moving a muscle. Kankuro resisted the urge to get up and answer the door himself. He wanted his father to do it.

"Go get it," Kankuro whispered at his father. "It's okay."

His father seemed to come unstuck at the reassurance and crossed the room hesitantly, coming to the front door and unlatching it with a turn of the doorknob. Then he paused, swallowing. Slowly, he pulled the door open, stepping back.

Basa-sensei stood calmly in the doorway, dressed in a long-sleeved black t-shirt over a mesh shirt, and matching black martial arts pants with mesh pants underneath.

Kankuro sat up straighter on the sofa, recognizing the outfit immediately. _That's what Dad wears. _

The only difference was that Basa also wore a white sash draped over one shoulder, falling diagonally across his chest, and a white scarf around his neck with the tail ends trailing down his back. Without the white accessories, it was exactly the same as the outfit Yondaime wore around the house.

"Konbanwa." Basa bowed with a smile.

Yondaime stood frozen.

Kankuro was worried.

Basa straightened, tilted his head, and looked at Yondaime for a moment in concern. Then he wrapped his arms around Yondaime's slender frame in a hug, easily dwarfing his student and enfolding Yondaime in his embrace.

Kankuro watched a telltale shudder go down his father's back, and was not at all surprised to hear his father burst into tears against Basa's chest.

Yondaime clutched two handfuls of Basa's shirt. "I'm sorry, Sensei." His voice wavered.

Basa stepped gently inside, Yondaime still in his arms, and shut the door. He toed out of his sandals without letting go and rocked Yondaime against his chest. "It's okay. Kyou-chan…I never blamed you." He stroked Yondaime's hair.

Kankuro was surprised, but he was also close to tears and relieved. He doubted Basa understood his father's dissociative states, but he could tell by Basa's protective posture that the man could sense something about Yondaime was the same as it had always been. And Kankuro would bet that this was, in fact, 'Kyou' that Basa was dealing with. Or, rather, the part of his father that remembered being seven to eight years old.

His father sniffled. "But…But why?"

"Because I knew it was all your parents, silly," Basa said gently. "What have I told you about assuming things are your fault? Don't." He kissed the top of Yondaime's head.

Yondaime wrapped his arms around Basa tightly. "Basa-sensei…don't go anywhere. Please, don't. I didn't mean it when I said those things."

"I know you didn't," Basa said in the same gentle voice.

Yondaime looked up at Basa with shining eyes. Kankuro could see a tear streak down the side of his father's cheek. "Basa-sensei…" His father impulsively kissed Basa's cheek.

Basa's eyes widened. Then he smiled at Yondaime warmly. "Come…let's sit down on the sofa next to your son and discuss this. I want to make sure you know you've done no wrong."

Yondaime willingly allowed Basa to lead him to the sofa. He sat down in the middle, with Basa on one side and Kankuro on the other.

"Thank you for coming," Kankuro said.

"It is my pleasure," Basa said. He looked to Yondaime and stroked the top of Yondaime's head. "Anything for my favorite student."

"Favorite student?" Yondaime looked at Basa with wide eyes. "I'm still your favorite student?"

"Still are," Basa said, pressing a kiss to Yondaime's forehead. "Always will be. Kyou-chan…I would have adopted you if I could."

"Adopt me now," Yondaime said. He suddenly looked at Basa with fierce determination.

Kankuro stifled a snort of amusement. His father couldn't possibly understand that the request was ridiculous at this point.

Basa grinned. "Hai, I will."

Yondaime settled down against Basa contentedly. "Okay."

Kankuro wondered what that would entail. _Probably visits for Kyou and dinners for Yondaime._ If those were the only two sides of his father. He briefly wondered if there were more, and pushed the thought away.

At least this side of his father was happy now.

**xXx**

When a maid came and announced dinner was ready, Yondaime jumped up and dragged Basa into the dining room. Kankuro followed along behind, amused.

"Look!" Yondaime pointed at the dining table. He grinned at Basa hopefully. "I made your favorites! Lobster, and squid nigiri, and pork fried rice with extra fried egg in it." Then he paused. "Well…the staff made it anyway. But I asked them to."

"It looks wonderful," Basa said gently. "Where do I sit?"

"Over here!" Yondaime led Basa across the room to the head of the table and pulled out the chair next to him on the right. "Here. Right here."

Basa obediently sat down. Kankuro was amazed at the man's patience. _He really understands Dad, doesn't he? _

Yondaime sat down next to Basa and clung to Basa's arm. "I'm glad you're here, Sensei. Really glad."

"So am I," Basa said, smiling at his student. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, it was nothing," Yondaime said. "It was Kankuro." He looked across the table at Kankuro with obvious adoration.

Kankuro felt his cheeks color a little bit. He sat down in his seat and waited for Temari and Gaara to arrive.

Temari came downstairs first, dressed in a pink and white yukata with a yellow obi. She bowed to their guest politely. "I am Temari, Basa-sensei. Pleased to meet you."

Basa bowed his head in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I have heard many good things about you from my nephew, Baki."

Temari sat next to Kankuro.

Gaara came in last, dressed in a white yukata with black kanji on it. "Konbanwa." He bowed.

"Konbanwa," Basa said. "Gaara, isn't it?"

"Yes," Gaara said. He looked at Basa warily.

Basa smiled. "I was happy to hear that you had graduated."

Gaara relaxed fractionally and sat down next to Temari. "Thank you," he said belatedly.

"These are my children," Yondaime said.

Kankuro wondered at the disconnect, and thought that maybe his father had done it again; experienced a fractured interpretation of what was going on.

"I see," Basa said, rolling with it. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet them. I've heard good things about them from my nephew."

Yondaime blushed, and smiled. "Yes. I am very proud of them. Especially Gaara. He has made many strides since he first became a student. I believe that he will be alright now."

"You had us all worried for you," Kankuro explained to his mystified brother. "We didn't want you to be in pain."

"Pain?" Gaara murmured.

Kankuro gestured to his chest. "Heart pain."

Gaara bowed his head in comprehension.

"Well, it's a shame that Baki couldn't be with us, but let us eat," Yondaime suggested. He looked to Basa. "I had the cook prepare your favorites. That is, what I remember as being your favorite dishes."

"They are," Basa assured him. "It looks delicious. Thank you very much."

"It is nothing," Yondaime said. "I am sorry for not contacting you for so long. It was foolish to run away like I did. I should have told you long before how sorry I was and invited you back into my life."

"It is all over now, and forgiven," Basa murmured.

Yondaime nodded, relieved.

"Itadakimasu," Kankuro said brightly, and ate his first piece of squid sushi. It wasn't bad; it just wasn't his favorite. That would be spicy salmon.

He was worried for his father, but he was relieved that Temari and Gaara didn't notice his father's switch in perspective, because they hadn't been here for the first conversation. _In fact, their arrival may have made Tousan switch._ Kankuro noticed that how his father acted had a lot to do with who was in the room. It was like a trigger. He considered it flattering that he had managed to get around that after they started their relationship. His presence didn't automatically make his father switch to the 'Father' persona.

So that makes three, he noted absently. _There's a Yondaime, there's a Dad, and there's a little kid named Kyou. _Kankuro didn't know if he ought to be noticing and remembering these things. They were all his father, after all. There weren't really three of Yondaime, just three different perspectives that his father had on the world, because of the dissociation.

He realized he still hadn't gotten around to asking Yuna what to do about it. How he ought to behave. Or how to help Temari and Gaara handle it. They'd spoken briefly, during which Yuna explained what was going on, but Kankuro didn't feel equipped to deal with it the right way.

Things had gotten too hectic before the Chunin Exam began. Maybe now he could ask Yuna some questions. He wanted to know what to do by the time they were all scheduled to return to Konoha for the tournament. His father would be away of home, and probably in need of accommodations.

"I must confess that I am not exactly uninformed," Basa said, as they ate. "I have been getting progress reports from Baki for years about you." He nodded at Yondaime.

Yondaime swallowed his piece of sushi hard. "I should have invited you to my wedding."

"That is alright," Basa said gently. "Besides, it wouldn't have been a good idea with your father attending."

"What is the big deal, anyway?" Temari asked. "Kankuro said that you wanted to see your old sensei again, but how come you weren't seeing him in the first place? Did you just drift apart?"

"Yondaime's parents didn't like me," Basa said. "They decided I was a bad influence, and so I was told to keep away from their son. I respected that decision, even if I did not agree with it."

Temari wrinkled her nose. "But Grandma and Grandpa didn't have any right to make decisions like that. Dad should've been able to decide for himself who he wanted to be around as soon as he was a genin."

"Well, it didn't work out that way," Basa said. "Your father stayed under their roof, and he had little other family left. He could not afford to disrespect them. They took advantage of that."

Yondaime looked surprised, and relieved, that Basa had furnished such an explanation. Kankuro took note of the fact that Yondaime was still afraid Basa would badmouth him or be angry. _That must be because he's used to adults treating him badly._

"Oh." Temari gazed at her plate, disheartened. "I guess that makes sense." She looked at their father. "Sorry, Dad. I wasn't thinking."

"That's alright," Yondaime said. "I would hope that you have no idea what that is like, struggling for a parent's approval. I have tried to give my approval and my support freely over the years."

Temari grinned. "If you didn't, would I be such a loudmouth?"

Yondaime laughed. "I would not precisely call you a loudmouth, my dear. You are more like your mother: outspoken. I would prefer the word outspoken. It has better connotations."

"But I am a loudmouth," Temari pointed out. "It's not always good of me when I speak up."

"But I would prefer that you did," Yondaime said, gently laying the conversation to rest.

"Yondaime was not allowed to speak out to his parents," Basa said. "When I knew him, he was a very crushed child. A tiny wisp of a thing. And he needed help with his jutsu…so I tutored him after class."

Yondaime blushed brightly.

"That makes Dad sound like Gaara," Temari said, chuckling.

Gaara looked startled.

"I suppose it does," Basa said slowly.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Kankuro asked Basa. "When did you retire?"

"I retired four years before Temari entered the Academy," Basa said. "Otherwise, I would have asked to have you all in my classes. I would have liked to meet you that way. My favorite student's children." He smiled at Yondaime.

Yondaime shifted uncomfortably and ate his lobster with a shy smile at his plate.

_That's it,_ Kankuro thought. _Keep on going with that positive reinforcement. Dad needs to hear it. _

"So you tutored Dad, and then his parents freaked out?" Temari asked.

Basa smiled wryly at that turn of phrase. "Yes. I guess you could say that."

"Why did they freak out?" Temari asked. She looked from Basa to Yondaime.

"He liked me," Basa said simply.

Yondaime looked at his plate. "I'm afraid…your grandparents did not like me to be close to people."

"That's bullshit." Temari scowled. "Why shouldn't they want you to be close to people?"

Kankuro felt his stomach knot up. Temari was treading dangerously close to a part of their father's past he doubted their father was ready to share.

"They…were very particular people," Yondaime said after a moment of silence.

Temari sensed the tension and dropped it. She grinned at Basa. "Well, I'm glad you're here now. Tousan likes you, so you ought to visit. It's fun having people over for dinner."

"Thank you," Basa said.

"I would be most honored if you would continue to have dinner with us on a regular basis," Yondaime said quietly. He looked at Basa as though he expected his offer to be rejected.

Basa smiled at him gently. "I will. I will come over as many times as you invite me. In fact, I wish to extend an invitation for you to come to my humble home." He looked out across the table. "All of you, if you wish."

"That'd be cool," Temari said.

Gaara shrugged.

"I would be honored to," Kankuro said. "I think Tousan and I will take you up on that."

"Good," Basa said.

Everyone settled into their dinner.

**xXx**

After dinner, Temari and Gaara said goodnight and went upstairs.

"Would you like to stay for a glass of plum wine and conversation?" Yondaime asked.

Basa bowed. "I would be honored to, Yondaime."

Yondaime smiled, then looked to Kankuro. "You are welcome to stay as well, son."

Kankuro was relieved. "Thanks. I will. I wanna know what you guys talk about." He grinned. And make sure I'm available for you. I think you're probably still going to be nervous around your sensei.

He was proven right. His father got the plum wine and the glasses. They all served each other a drink. Then his father sat down in his armchair, holding his plum wine instead of drinking it. Kankuro sat down at the kotatsu table, so he could see both men at the same time. Basa sat on the sofa, at the end closer to Yondaime's chair.

Basa took a small sip of his plum wine. "So, tell me…how are you, Kyou?" He looked at Yondaime with open concern.

Kankuro realized Basa hadn't missed the switching going on after all.

"How am I?" Yondaime said in a neutral voice.

"Yes," Basa said. "You seem…very…" He was at a loss for words.

Kankuro didn't blame him. But Kankuro didn't feel comfortable explaining his father's problems unless his father told him to.

"You seem well," Yondaime said. "I'm glad. I would hate to find that I had acted too late." He swallowed. "I have missed you a great deal, and I…I must express my sincerest regrets for how I have treated you."

"How have you treated me?" Basa asked softly. "Tell me what you think has happened."

"Well, I – I lied to you," Yondaime blurted. He looked at Basa with wide eyes. "I lied to you and I told you I was in trouble, and then I lied about you and I said that you had touched me in ways – ways not appropriate, and then I said I didn't want to see you again. How could I? How could I treat you so shabbily, when in that point in time, you were my only friend?" Tears stood in his eyes, golden in the lamplight of the living room.

Basa set aside his glass of plum wine and stood up. He crossed over and knelt by Yondaime's chair. "Please don't beat yourself up about it."

"Why not?" Yondaime demanded. "I deserve to be –"

Basa hugged him tightly. "Yondaime…Kyou-chan…it's okay." He rocked Yondaime back and forth. "It's okay. Don't worry about it now."

_You have to tell him,_ Kankuro wanted to blurt out. He knew suddenly. His father had to tell Basa what was going on. About the therapy. About the repressed memories. About the dissociation and the fragmented awareness he was experiencing.

Yondaime whimpered, and started crying on Basa's shoulder. Basa gently pulled Yondaime to his feet and guided him over to the sofa. "You can't sit over there. Sit over here, with me. Please." He sat them both down on the sofa, nestling Yondaime in his arms. He stroked Yondaime's back. "Please, tell me what is the matter. Why are you so upset after all these years? It is past. It has been over, gone and buried. For me…it happened a long time ago."

Yondaime sniffled. "Buried? Long over?"

"Yes," Basa said. He brushed Yondaime's hair away and kissed his student's forehead. "It has been a long time now. Why are you so upset?"

Yondaime either couldn't or wouldn't answer him.

Kankuro decided enough was enough. He had to step in. "My father has Dissociative Identity Disorder. It's like PTSD, but he forgets what time he's in sometimes. Sometimes he thinks it is a long time ago, and when he thinks that, he gets upset about something he was upset about then."

Basa looked at Yondaime with wide eyes and cupped his cheek. "Kyou-chan?"

Yondaime looked at his teacher apprehensively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Basa asked gently. "I would have come to your aid. I would have been at your side all this time, to protect you."

"I didn't remember," Yondaime said. He cringed. "Not mostly. I don't remember when I do it. It's all like bits and pieces. Like a mirror. It's hard to piece it together and see through it again."

"We're getting help now," Kankuro said quietly. "I found out about a month ago, and since then, we've been seeing a therapist. She's very good. She specializes in these kinds of treatments. So we'll be okay. Dad will be okay."

Basa cradled Yondaime against his chest, shielding his student protectively and stroking Yondaime's back. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you. Name it."

Yondaime clung to him. "I don't know…be there? Be there with me next time I go to therapy? I think that will help me, somehow."

"When is it?" Basa asked. "I'll be there."

"Next Friday," Yondaime said. He straightened and looked into Basa's eyes. "You'll really go? You'll go with me?"

Basa cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'll go to the end of the universe and back."

Kankuro knew that his father had gained another protector. He thought it was about time. He smiled at the two of them, at the way Basa was so gentle with his father. Just like he would if Yondaime were a little kid. _They sure are cute together._ Kankuro couldn't have asked for more out of a reunion.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Throughout the week, his father seemed happy. And he definitely had enough confidence to have Basa and Baki over for dinner three more times, when their schedules afforded it. When Friday came, the day of the appointment, Basa showed up in his same black and white uniform, perfectly crisp and on time to escort Yondaime and Kankuro to the therapy office.

Yondaime smiled gratefully, and walked down the street with his arms linked on both sides, walking with both Kankuro and Basa. Kankuro noticed that gave his father a lot more confidence.

_Basa-sensei's really great for him_. Kankuro couldn't be happier with Basa-sensei and the way he treated Yondaime. It was a great relief not to have to be his father's sole support in this adventure.

The waiting room was quiet, and they got three seats all in a row.

Yuna emerged from the hall that led back to the offices right on time, holding her habitual clipboard and pen. "Yondaime-sama?"

Yondaime stood, with Basa and Kankuro.

"Oh." Yuna hastily bowed. "Who is this gentleman, Yondaime-sama? Is he going to be coming back with you today?"

Yondaime clasped Basa's hand and playfully swung their arms. "This is Basa-sensei!" Yondaime grinned up at his teacher. "Yes. He's going to be coming back with us. Because I asked him to."

Kankuro had to smile at his father's obvious pride.

Yuna smiled as well. "Pleased to meet you, Basa-sensei. My name is Yuna."

Basa bowed. "Yuna-san. Pleased to meet you as well. I hear you've been taking good care of Yondaime."

"Yes. Well, I hope so." Yuna grinned. She gestured and held the door open. "Why don't we go to a larger room this time, since Basa-sensei is with you? That way, you can sit together."

"Yay!" Yondaime all but dragged Basa to the door to join Yuna.

Kankuro chuckled and followed along behind. He was glad that Basa didn't seem to mind his father's antics.

Yuna led them down the hall the opposite direction of her usual office, to a large room with two sofas and three chairs, gathered around a kotatsu table, with a desk in the back by a window. The desk and window were framed by potted plants.

"This is the only room that's available right now with a sofa," Yuna said. "I realize it's quite large…"

"It's fine," Kankuro assured her.

Yondaime pulled Basa over to the sofa against the wall without hesitation and sat down with him, leaning against his sensei and wrapping Basa's arm around him.

Kankuro grinned. That was a different, more effective reassurance for Yuna that his father didn't mind.

Yuna smiled, seeming genuinely appreciative of the cuteness, and shut the door behind them quietly. She crossed over and took a chair diagonally across from the sofa. Kankuro took the chair next to the sofa, and closest to the door, sitting near to his father as possible.

"So, tell me how you came to be involved in this session, Basa-sensei," Yuna said, her pen poised between her fingers. Her habitual clipboard was balanced on one knee. She gave Basa a friendly, attentive gaze.

"Yondaime reunited with me last week," Basa said. "He sent his son to tell me I was needed." He squeezed Yondaime gently.

"What prompted this decision?" Yuna turned her attention to Yondaime.

Yondaime beamed. "Papa told Kankuro that he missed Basa. Kankuro offered to tell him for me! So that I could get Basa-sensei back." He gave Basa a hug.

Basa stroked the back of Yondaime's head, startled and smiling warmly.

"Basa adopted me," Yondaime said.

"Did he?" Yuna seemed interested.

Yondaime nodded. "He said so. He said he'd adopt me, and he did! So we're family now." He snuggled against his sensei. "That means Baki and I are family too. I like Baki. He's nice. He was always nice to me."

Kankuro clued in at this point that Baki must have met 'Kyou', whether Baki knew it or not. That is, his father must have switched perceptions to his child self around Baki, without being reprimanded.

"Baki," Yuna said. "Tell me about him. I'm interested."

"Baki's my –" Yondaime stopped and thought about it, frowning. "He's my friend. He's Papa's student. But he's my friend." He nodded to himself. "I know he is, because he said so. We played together. Our favorite thing is the swings!" He smiled uncertainly, looking around him at everyone's reactions. Then he chewed his lip. "I'm not supposed to be. I know that. But I don't want Baki to get in trouble."

"Baki's not in trouble," Yuna reassured him hastily. "Neither are you. Kyou-chan?"

"Yes?" Yondaime asked.

Yuna nodded to herself. She smiled at him. "Nothing. It's alright. I just wanted to know if you were the one I was talking to."

Yondaime looked confused. Then he looked at Yuna warily. "Do you want me to go away?"

"No," Yuna said. She looked at him sympathetically. "I most definitely do not want you to go away, Kyou-chan. I love you. And I'm going to help you heal. Everything will be okay."

Kyou suddenly looked teary. He hid his face against Basa's shoulder and clung.

Basa looked confused, but he comforted his student, rubbing Yondaime's back. "Would you mind…I feel a little behind."

Kankuro sympathized with Basa. Coming in at this stage of the therapy must be hard. "It's like what I said earlier, Basa-sensei. Father has…Father is…"

"Kyou-chan is also sharing his experiences with Yondaime," Yuna said. "They are aware of each other, or at least marginally. There is some overlap, but not much. The point of the therapy is to get them to overlap, so they are aware of each other all the time, and can maybe…perhaps…understand themselves as one being. Isn't that right, Kyou-chan?"

Yondaime nodded, still hiding his face. "Then I'm not in trouble?" he mumbled into Basa's shoulder.

"Not at all," Yuna said. "In fact, I think you're very brave."

Yondaime calmed down enough to sit facing forward. He clasped Basa's hand and ran his fingers over it, feeling Basa's palm and fingers in a self-soothing gesture. "I like Basa-sensei. And I like Baki too. I don't want them to be taken away from me."

"They won't be," Yuna said. She smiled gently. "Don't worry about that. Please. Kankuro isn't leaving, either."

Kankuro nodded. "I'm with you always."

Yondaime smiled at his son. "Well, I know that."

Kankuro felt a little warmer. He was reassured that his father knew that he was never leaving. He wanted to keep and maintain that trust. "I love you," he said quietly.

Yondaime blushed. "I love you, too. Kankuro's the best. He's everything I ever want out of a person. He's my brother, and he's my daddy, too. And my son. He's wonderful."

Kankuro hadn't expected that. He blushed hard enough to make his ears hot.

Basa smiled at the both of them and petted Yondaime's head.

"That's nice," Yuna said softly. "One of my goals is to make sure you are supported, Kyou-chan. To do that you must have lots of protectors. Having Basa-sensei, Baki, and Kankuro is a good start. Do you have any other protectors you'd like to name?"

Yondaime visibly thought about it. He looked down at the kotatsu table. "Well…I have Jiraiya sometimes, but he's not always here. I have Gaara, now. And Temari…but she's not really interested in me. I think she likes Papa much better."

Kankuro nodded slowly. _So Papa is the part of Dad that is our dad. _He was starting to see the value in defining his father by the different names of what role he was playing in the moment. It made it easier to understand how to interact. _So right now, he's definitely Kyou-chan, the little boy. That's who he thinks he is, so it's better to understand that. Because it's not an act…it's really like he's a little boy, and needs to be treated like one so he doesn't get overwhelmed._

"Tell me about Papa," Yuna said gently.

Kyou squirmed a little and kicked his feet. "Papa is the part of Kyou-sensei that Karura calls a Papa because he has Temari and Kankuro and Gaara to look after. Karura says he's a Papa."

"That makes sense," Yuna said. "How is Papa doing today?"

"He's fine," Kyou said.

"How are you today?" Yuna asked.

"Nervous," Kyou said. He squirmed again, then leaned against Basa and smiled.

"Nervous? How?" Yuna smiled sympathetically.

"Basa's here for the first time, and he might not come back again if I do the wrong thing," Kyou said. "Or if I say the wrong thing. He might want to leave, because he thinks I'm a l…"

Basa rubbed his back. "You're not a liar, Kyou-chan. Not at all."

Kyou frowned at his feet. "Maybe. I lied when I said you were hurting me."

"But your parents made you do that," Basa said.

"But I'm a shinobi." Kyou looked up at Basa with sad, hard eyes. "I should have been able to stand my ground and tell them no."

"But that just not possible," Basa said gently. "You are a child. A child of two very demanding parents. It's not possible for you to stand up to someone who might not give you food, or who takes away your life. You told me that. You were scared of your father's beatings. You thought he might kill you."

Kyou folded in on himself and clung to Basa's arm.

"Kyou's father still makes him very upset," Yuna said, using her soft voice.

Kyou nodded. He bit his lip.

"I want to talk to you about your father and Basa-sensei," Yuna said. "I think maybe it will help."

"How?" Kyou asked.

Yuna gestured. "Sometimes, when we keep things inside, it hurts us worse. We have a feeling in our chests, like a bad feeling. A congested feeling, or maybe a tight feeling. Like pain. It hurts us when we keep what hurts us inside. When we share, we feel better because maybe, we think, someone understands us, and it's not so lonely anymore. Do you understand?"

Kyou nodded, looking at the floor.

"Do you want to be lonely?"

Kyou shook his head.

"I don't want you to be lonely either," Yuna said. "So why don't we talk about it?"

Kyou slowly met her gaze. He was pale, but not frightened, in spite of being withdrawn. "Okay."

"Why don't you tell us a story?" Yuna asked. "A story that has both Basa-sensei and Otousama in it? We'll just sit here and listen."

Kyou nodded and took a deep breath. "One day…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Kyou blocked Basa's punch, but just barely. A hot wind blew through his hair. It was a sunny afternoon in Suna, well after the peak of the day, but when he looked across the training field, heat rose from the ground in rippling, wet looking waves, distorting the air.

He struck out, but of course Basa-sensei was gone. Kyou circled, panting, trying not to let his knees give way. They were doing defensive drills today, and Basa was trying to teach him how to defend in 360 degrees without his gold sand. It was hard. Halfway through the lesson, he had the sinking feeling he wasn't going to get it.

Basa appeared out of nowhere behind him, with a rush of air that told Kyou his sensei was trying to be easy on him. Still, the startle factor was so high that he barely had time to turn around and throw up a block. Basa's kick connected with his arm, and too late, Kyou realized his stance wasn't right.

The force of the kick sent him to the ground, toppling him over because his feet hadn't been planted properly. He winced at the impact of his bottom against the hard ground. Tingling pain shot up his spine, and he shuddered.

Basa looked down at him with surprise and concern. "Kyou? Are you alright?"

Kyou squinted through his fuzzy vision. "I think so…" He wasn't in the best condition, but he wasn't about to tell his sensei that he was failing training today because his father had trained him last night. He gritted his teeth and forced himself back up on his feet. The effort of it made him pant, and his vision still drifted in and out, but there was no way he was going to let Basa-sensei down. He was making progress. Basa said so.

Basa hesitated, still looking at him in concern. "Kyou…there is also merit in knowing your limits. You know I would never push you past them."

Kyou nodded curtly, trying to cover up the urge to cry. "Come at me."

Basa sighed and threw a gentle punch.

Kyou threw up his arms in a block and caught it, but he felt a pulse of weakness. _No! I'm doing this. I'm going to get through this practice without quitting._

Basa aimed a second punch for Kyou's diaphragm, and a third for Kyou's side.

Kyou blocked them both, but he was shaking and swaying on his feet by the end. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead.

Basa caught him and steadied him. "Enough for today. Kyou, you have to admit that you're finished. You've done all that you can do. Don't push yourself into chakra exhaustion."

"I'm…" Kyou shook his head. The world was blurry, and without Basa-sensei, he would probably fall down. But if he could still stay standing, he had no business quitting. He never stopped until his knees actually buckled.

"I should be able to last," he redirected.

"But it's no shame if you can't," Basa-sensei said. "That is the point of this tutoring. You are going to build up to being able to last through these kinds of things."

_No shame?_ Kyou almost protested. "That's not what Otousama says."

"Not what Otousama says?" Basa raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Otousama never lets me quit practices," Kyou said. "I have to keep on going until he's done teaching me. Otherwise, it's disrespectful. He told me that a bunch of times."

Basa was silent. Then he squeezed Kyou's shoulder.

Kyou winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

Basa yanked his yukata to the side before he could protest. He froze. "Kyou-chan, what is this?"

Kyou didn't have to glance at the livid bruise, but he did anyway. "I don't know."

Basa took his hand and led him across the practice field, towards the back of the Academy. "We're going inside, and I'm going to have a look at you."

Kyou couldn't even formulate a protest. He didn't think he stood a chance in this state, being as exhausted as he was.

When they got to the locker room, they were the only people there. Kyou expected this, but it was still a relief. He didn't want anyone to see his body who didn't have to. "Basa-sensei, please…"

"You're not in trouble," Basa said. "I'm just going to look at you. Not touch. You understand?"

Kyou understood the words well enough, so he nodded. He just didn't understand why Basa looked that way. His eyes were wide and dark, and his mouth was tight. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong," Basa-sensei said absently. "I just want to look at you to see if there are any more bruises."

Kyou knew his sensei would find them. He was bruised all over from his training with his father last night.

Basa gently took off his short sand-colored yukata, revealing the bruises all up and down his arms, the bruise on his shoulder, and in the back, the bruises across his shoulder blades.

Kyou had chosen the yukata specifically for its coverage. Usually, he wore a black t-shirt with mesh like Basa's. But the bruises had shown easily through the flimsy mesh, so he'd come up with a solution. It seemed not a very good one.

"How did you get these?" Basa asked.

Kyou looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I'm still not very good. I mentioned you said I was improving, so Otousama wanted to test me." Tears welled up in his eyes, mostly from the humiliation. "I guess I wasn't improving that much after all."

Basa pulled him into a gentle hug. "Now, that's not true at all! You've been improving greatly since I met you." He held Kyou at arm's length and looked at his student earnestly.

Kyou really did cry at Basa's kindness. He blinked away tears, and they rolled down his cheeks. "I don't have to be a ninja. I can be something else, can't I?"

"But you're so talented," Basa said gently.

Otousama's scowling face flashed before him, saying the exact opposite – last night, no less – and Kyou burst into tears, wailing and sobbing. "Don't make me face him anymore. I can't face him. If I quit, it will be over! I can be something else!"

Basa wrapped him up in a hug and picked him up, supporting Kyou against his body like a small child. Kyou realized that he was still physically small. He clung to his sensei and cried himself out, until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

"Let's go to my house," Basa suggested softly. "I have ointment there. We can fix you up, and you can rest."

Kyou didn't protest. All he really cared about was whether or not Basa would keep holding him.

**xXx**

"And then we had a good time playing games and eating snacks," Kyou said. He clasped Basa-sensei's hand and swung it back and forth a little bit. "He put ointment on all my bruises and they went away. And then we lived happily ever after."

Kankuro listened to the story in silence, hurting for his father. He was pretty sure that except for the fairytale ending, the story was true.

"What about your father?" Yuna asked gently.

Kyou stuck out his lower lip and looked at the floor, frowning. "He was at home. When we went home Basa-sensei talked to my Otousama and Otousama punched him in the nose. There was blood everywhere. Mommy was crying and then Basa-sensei went home."

Kankuro was horrified. He didn't show it, in case his father misinterpreted his expression, but he was shocked into feeling tears behind his eyes.

"Otousama said…he said, 'Don't tell me what to do'. And he punched Basa-sensei in the nose." Kyou looked to Basa as if for confirmation.

Basa nodded and ran a gentle hand over Kyou's head. "I remember that."

Kyou relaxed against Basa's side, looking miserable. "Otousama said I couldn't go over and play games with Basa-sensei anymore."

"When he decided to accuse me of child molestation, he used that time at my house to 'prove' that it happened," Basa said wryly.

"What a bastard," Kankuro muttered.

"I thought the same thing," Basa said. "I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to accuse me, after all the things he did. You know, usually those people are cowards, but he was the most brazen man I've ever known."

Yuna said, "To me he sounds like a sociopath. Incapable of caring about others, no sense of responsibility to moderate his behavior. He wanted what he wanted, and he thought he should get it. Such people often feel apart from the human race, as if they are better or entitled to more privileges."

"Well, one of those privileges is not fucking his son," Basa declared. Then he looked at Kyou. "I'm sorry. Pardon my language…"

Kyou shook his head. "It's okay."

Kankuro remembered the story his father had told him last month when his father revealed what his grandfather had done. _He's probably already inured to that word. _

"I agree," Yuna said. "That is not one of his privileges."

Kyou uncurled a little bit. "So you mean I don't have to let my father touch me ever again?"

"No," Yuna said firmly.

Kyou raised his chin. "Then maybe I won't."

Kankuro thought that was probably the best result they could get out of him at this point. _But that is progress. If he understands that he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do, then maybe he will start being less scared._ "No one has the right to make you do things you don't want to do, or make you touch them, or make you let them touch you. Not even me, or Baki, or Basa-sensei," he said.

Kyou nodded. Then he said, "I'm tired. Can I go back now?"

"You may," Yuna said gently.

Kyou closed his eyes, sank back against Basa, and appeared to be asleep.

Basa looked to Yuna.

Yuna held up her hand. She watched her patient attentively.

Kankuro didn't know what to expect. _Is he just going to sleep now? Are we going to have to carry him home?_

But his father opened his eyes and blinked slowly, looking around with obvious grogginess. "Is this…" He looked at each of their faces, taking them in. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." He straightened, smiling apologetically at Basa, and stretched. "I thought I got a good night's rest last night, but I must have been mistaken. I didn't intend to fall asleep during the therapy session. I must have been so relaxed that I just drifted off." He smiled at Yuna. "This is a very comfortable couch."

Yuna chuckled. "I'm glad you think so, Yondaime-sama."

"Goodness." Yondaime yawned. He turned to Basa-sensei. "I'm sorry you came for nothing, Sensei. It must have been boring watching me sleep."

"Not at all," Basa murmured.

Kankuro had to admire the man's stoicism and his ability to adjust. _He is a really great shinobi, not just a great teacher. I wish I had that kind of aplomb_. He was still a little freaked out, if he was honest with himself. "Want to go home, Dad?"

"I guess we must," Yondaime said. He stood and stretched again, then bowed to Yuna. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"Not at all," Yuna said, rising as well. "You were a very good patient."

"In spite of my propensity to nap? I see." Yondaime chuckled. "Well, thank you for everything."

"I did nothing," Yuna demurred.

"Mostly because I didn't do anything but fall asleep," Yondaime joked. He turned to his sensei with a grin. "How would you like to get lunch?"

"I'd be honored," Basa said, with a bow.

"I'd like lunch, too," Kankuro said. "I'm starving." Once he realized his father was still okay, his stomach kicked into gear, telling him to: _fill me or else_. He figured a lunch with his father and Basa-sensei would be fun.

Yondaime gave his son a beaming smile. "It's settled, then. Let's go to a nice, quiet restaurant and have some lunch. Providing I don't fall asleep again."

Kankuro shook his head at his father's amusement and took his father's arm.

Yuna escorted them back to the waiting room, and from there, they walked together down to the street.

"Where would you like to go?" Yondaime asked.

"I think yakisoba sounds great," Basa said.

Kankuro nodded. "I could go for some yakisoba. Why don't we go to that grill restaurant? They have a lot of stuff, and really comfortable tables." Not to mention privacy. He didn't want to be crowded during a time like this. He wanted to enjoy his father's and Basa's company, and a good meal, without feeling watched all the time.

"I know just the one you mean," Yondaime said. "Let's go." He steered them towards downtown.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Tomoichi Traditional Grill and Steakhouse wasn't crowded at this hour. It was mostly a dinner destination. Kankuro had no doubt that by six, it would be packed. Right now, at two o'clock in the afternoon, the restaurant was about a quarter full, mostly privileged civilians stopping in for lunch and shinobi who'd gotten back from missions. The restaurant was peaceful.

The décor was red and gold, with rich maroon wood, and kanji calligraphy on rice paper decorating the walls.

Yondaime secured a private room in the back without trouble because, of course, he was Kazekage. He didn't ask for preferential treatment, he just got it. Kankuro took it in stride by now. His father usually gave a token protest, but this time, his father seemed relieved. Usually, the rooms were reservations only, but a private room was what his father vastly preferred.

A hostess dressed in a red and gold kimono to match the restaurant's colors led them back through the widely spaced tables of the restaurant. In the back, there was a banquet style room with a long table, and three smaller rooms. She took them to the third room at the end. The rooms were of traditional structure, with sliding doors rather than ones that swung open. She slid open the door and took off her sandals by the door, bowing herself in ahead of them to place their menus on the table and make sure the room was as it should be.

To one side of the room, there was a kotatsu table. On the other side, there was a tatami mat, a flower arrangement in a large vase, and a wall scroll painting of a mountain path. The room was pristine and neat.

They entered one by one, first Yondaime, and then Basa, and finally Kankuro. He had let Basa go ahead of him on purpose out of respect for the man's seniority. He might be technically higher in rank by birth, but Basa was older, and a teacher.

When they were comfortably seated around the kotatsu table, Yondaime taking one end and Basa and Kankuro taking either side of him, the hostess bowed and retreated to get them tea and ice water.

"Mint green, if you please," Yondaime said.

She bowed again. "Of course, Yondaime-sama." She closed the door behind her.

Given the informal company, Kankuro sat cross-legged rather than seiza style. Seiza style was a pain. Besides, he was dressed in his usual puppet master uniform, which was what he wore everywhere around Suna. Minus the hood, to show that he wasn't at work, but with the face paint. It was usual puppet master protocol: wear the uniform, but minus a key article of clothing to show one wasn't on duty.

Basa opened his menu and looked at it, smiling slightly. "What would you like?" he asked Yondaime. "I think I'd like the beef yakisoba."

"That sounds nice," Yondaime agreed, "but I think I'd rather have the beef stirfry."

"I'm getting sushi," Kankuro said. He saw no reason not to take advantage of where they were. He was getting at least one spicy salmon roll.

Yondaime chuckled. "Go right ahead." He smiled at his son, then at his sensei. "Seaweed salad all around?"

"Hai," Basa and Kankuro said, nearly in the same beat.

"Then I'll order a serving for three," Yondaime said. Seaweed salad came in different sizes depending on the number of people it was for.

"Anyone want anything other than tea?" Basa asked. "I'm thinking about half a glass of plum wine just because I'm here. I usually don't eat out. It's simpler to eat at home, and my daughter is a fair cook."

"Your daughter still lives at home with you?" Yondaime asked, startled.

Basa inclined his head. "Well, she lives there with her husband now. But yes."

"Ah." Yondaime smiled.

Kankuro knew in some places that it was traditional for a wife to move in with one's husband and leave her parents behind. In some places, it was also the opposite. However, in Suna, it was kind of equal opportunity. It depended on what the individual people wanted to do.

"They stay to take care of me, since I'm so old," Basa joked.

Kankuro snorted. Basa didn't seem that old to him. He knew that Basa had to be Chiyo's age, or not much younger, but with silvery hair and relatively few wrinkles, it was hard to tell. Especially when Basa was almost as tall as Baki, and only about ten pounds lighter. He was still a tall, muscular man.

"Actually, it's because they can't pay rent," Basa said.

Yondaime nodded. "I understand. The figures at the last meeting on such things was that a two-person apartment was more in a month than two chunin would make, and more than fifty percent of what a two-jonin household would make."

"My daughter is a chunin, and my son-in-law is a jonin," Basa said, nodding. "They're saving up for a house. It's actually cheaper in the long run."

"It always is," Yondaime agreed. He smiled ruefully. "I remember going through that with Karura and her parents. We borrowed from them to begin with, and then paid them back once I became Kazekage."

"They're planning on having a baby once they have their own house," Basa said. A smile spread across his face at that. "I'm going to be grandfather."

"That's wonderful!" Yondaime beamed. "My Basa-sensei, a grandfather. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful one."

"Thank you." Basa chuckled. "I hope so."

Kankuro automatically filled in the blanks: Magime was Basa's only child. She was waiting to have a baby in her own home so that she didn't overburden her father. The planned child would be Basa's only grandchild. He nodded to himself.

"I think I'm ready to order," he said, deciding that he would order a side of General Tso's chicken along with his spicy salmon roll. Two of his favorite foods in one meal. His stomach rumbled appreciatively.

"I am, also," Yondaime said. He looked to his sensei. "What about you?"

Basa nodded. "I'm ready."

The hostess came back with the tea tray with excellent timing. She served them their tea, including Yondaime's mint green, distinguished by the smell wafting up in the steam rather than the color.

"We're ready to order," Yondaime said.

She bowed. "Of course. Go ahead."

Yondaime calmly ordered for everybody, with some input from Kankuro about his dishes. It was commonplace for the head of the table to order for everyone. "And a glass of plum wine for Basa-sensei," Yondaime finished, smiling at his teacher.

"Your order will be ready right away." The hostess bowed herself out of the room and slid the door shut.

"None for you?" Basa asked.

Yondaime laughed. "Only if you want to see me get silly. I'm not a very good drunk. I can't hold it." A 'good' drunk was someone who could quietly and stoically get drunk, then take themselves home without saying a word.

"I would, of course, never endanger your reputation," Basa said.

Yondaime smiled at him.

Kankuro relaxed in the comfortable atmosphere. He didn't feel particularly compelled to hold up his side of the conversation. He was content to listen to his father and Basa talk.

"What about your daughter?" Basa asked. "She seeing anyone yet?"

Yondaime laughed. "Not that I know of. But it wouldn't surprise me if she's been dating, and I haven't noticed. I've been kind of an absent father."

"I find it hard to believe she wouldn't have taken someone home to meet you, at least, if she was interested," Basa said.

"I'd believe it," Yondaime said. "There was Gaara to consider. He is indifferent towards us at times in terms of his behavior, but in reality he is very possessive. He's been that way since Yashamaru died. One reason why I never dared to remarry. Gaara would have had a breakdown at the thought of having to share me."

Kankuro had always wondered about that, but never dared to ask. He'd never thought much about Gaara's possessive, clingy side; only the Shukaku-influenced side that sometimes wanted to kill everybody.

The first he'd seen of the possessive side openly was when Gaara admitted he didn't want their father to die. That, and Gaara's single-minded handling of the situation when they'd rushed to their father's side only to find he'd been poisoned. Without Gaara scraping together a plan from what little medical jutsu he knew, Yondaime would be dead. That alone proved that Gaara had never wanted their father to die. He'd just been angry.

Briefly, Kankuro wondered what would happen if Temari and Gaara knew that he was 'dating' their father. He brushed the uncomfortable thought aside. It really wasn't any of their business. What was important was that he and Dad were happy.

And now, with Basa back in Yondaime's life, they would be even happier. For Kankuro, it was like spontaneously gaining an uncle. For Yondaime, a father figure. Kankuro hoped that Temari and Gaara would come to accept Basa too, especially since he was a relative of Baki's. They'd all taken to Baki quickly, due to their sensei's protective seriousness on the battlefield and his warmth and sense of humor in private. It was a good combination.

Basa was silent this whole time. Then he reached out and squeezed Yondaime's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Things have been rough for you, haven't they?"

Yondaime shrugged. "I'm alright, now." His smile looked a little watery, though. He looked into Basa's eyes. "Now that you're here. And Kankuro."

"Yes," Basa said softly. "You and Kankuro seem very close."

Yondaime's eyes suddenly shone brighter. "He's always believed in me. I don't think I can say that about very many people."

Basa squeezed his shoulder gently. "I have. You can say that about me."

Yondaime nodded. He swallowed, and visibly calmed himself. "Yes. I will."

Their food came, and they ate. Most of the conversation ended with, 'Mmm,' at that point. The food at Tomoichi was delicious.

Afterwards, out on the street in front of the restaurant, Yondaime hesitated. "You're coming with us, aren't you? You're coming back to the house."

"I will if you want me to," Basa agreed. He seemed surprised at the invitation.

"You must." Yondaime nodded.

"Yes, please do," Kankuro said. "We'd be happy to have you over again."

"Invite your daughter and son-in-law," Yondaime said spontaneously. "They can come over for dinner, too."

Basa bowed. "I'm sure they would be honored."

"That's right," Yondaime said, as if it was a new discovery. "I'm Kazekage." He grinned. "I suppose it would be an honor."

Kankuro laughed. He was almost sure his father really had forgotten the fact that being invited to dinner by a kage would be an honor.

"Why don't I relay the invitation to them and meet you back at your house for dinner either way?" Basa asked.

Yondaime nodded. "That's a plan. I'll look forward to it."

Kankuro hoped that Basa's daughter and her husband were equally as likeable as Baki and Basa were. Magime seemed nice enough, though he'd only met her for a moment. And any child of Basa's was likely to be kind and well-adjusted. So it was really down to the son-in-law. Though, again, Kankuro doubted Basa would let his daughter marry someone no good.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Sorry to anyone who read the original chapter. Dashusi4ka pointed out an odd error that comes of my rough drafting process. XD Now you know a little bit about me as an author. Oops.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Predictably, as soon as they were at home and upstairs in his father's room, his father began pacing.

Kankuro sat on the bed and watched as long as he was able. But that was short-lived. "What are you worried about?" he asked, standing up as his father neared the bed.

"What if they don't come?" Yondaime asked.

Kankuro caught his father by the arm gently and stroked it. "Then it doesn't mean anything personal. It means they can't come. Try again, Dad. I know they won't snub you. You're Kazekage."

Yondaime sighed. "But I want to be a part of the family. Not Kazekage. I want them to come because they want to be with me, not because it's their job."

"I'm sure they'll feel that way once they get to know you," Kankuro said softly. He realized that his father had taken this big step because of him. He'd gotten Basa-sensei's attention, and he'd made sure his father knew he was okay with Basa being part of the family. He'd told his father to reach out.

He hoped it worked out okay. He thought that it would. But…

Kankuro wrapped his arms around his father and rocked the both of them slowly. "It will be okay. One way or another."

His father finally relaxed against him.

**xXx**

Two hours later, the doorbell rang.

Kankuro escorted his father downstairs to answer it. He hung back in the entrance of the living room, mouthing his reassurances and gesturing for his father to go on.

Yondaime answered the door.

Kankuro could see Basa and two other people standing on the doorstep. His mind froze for a moment. Then he realized: _We did it. They came!_

Yondaime stared, just as surprised.

"This is my daughter," Basa said. He gestured to the woman beside him.

"I am Magime." She bowed. "We met once before, Yondaime-sama, when we were but children." Her hair was up in a classic bun, with decorative chopsticks. She wore a pink kimono with a pastel blue obi.

Yondaime bowed to her in return. "I remember."

Kankuro doubted it, but he knew it was the socially correct thing to say.

Yondaime straightened. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Yondaime-sama." Magime looked to the man next to her. "This is my husband."

Next to Magime stood a man about Baki's height, slim but muscular. He had long, blue-violet hair pulled back in a ponytail. Shorter locks of hair fell over his forehead, framing his face. He wore a modest white yukata with a sand colored under-yukata, showing at the collar and cuffs. He bowed. "I am Rukuu."

Yondaime bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rukuu-san. Please, come in." He retreated from the door, allowing them to enter.

They took off their sandals in the foyer and followed Yondaime back to the dining room. They allowed themselves to be seated next to Basa. Kankuro couldn't help noticing the symmetry now at the table; he and Basa sat across from each other, Magime and Temari, and Rukuu and Gaara. The table was equally filled on both sides.

Yondaime sat down last. "Please, help yourselves," he said, gesturing to the family style arrangement of plates down the center of the table.

"Thank you," Magime and Rukuu murmured, more or less at once.

"Tell me about yourselves," Yondaime invited, taking some seaweed salad. "I want to know all about you."

Magime and Rukuu exchanged smiles.

"You first, dear," Rukuu murmured.

Magime grinned at him. Then she composed herself and said to Yondaime, "Well, I am a chunin. I am currently leading Team Eight of the village. My students are genin straight out of the academy; as such I have not entered them in the Chunin Exam. I will be taking them next year if they are ready."

"Wise choice," Yondaime said. "As you know, I waited until I was absolutely certain that my children were capable of passing the exam, because they are precious to me. I would not be able to replace any one of them, nor handle the grief of the loss. The Chunin Exam is serious business. Students die every year taking the exam. I could not take that chance."

Magime nodded. "I understand. I feel similarly attached to my students. I would not subject them to such an ordeal unless I was certain that they could pass unharmed."

"What about you?" Yondaime asked Rukuu.

Rukuu smiled. "I am a jonin, also a team leader, of Team Three. My students made chunin last year. I am very proud of them. They have chosen to train with me for longer before assuming their own teams. When they move on, I suppose I shall as well. I was thinking of ANBU as career advancement."

Magime laid a hand on his arm. "Though of course I disagree and don't want him to be killed."

Rukuu smiled at her wryly. "And I tell her a wife should have confidence in her husband not to be foolish enough to get himself killed in the first place."

Yondaime chuckled. "I see. Well, Magime-san, all I can say is that if your husband passes the ANBU entrance exam, then he is ready for anything that happens in the field. The exam is the toughest I've ever seen. I am allowed to observe every year, and I must say, due to the considerations of family members, the exam is tougher every year."

"What is it like?" Magime asked.

"I can't divulge that, actually." Yondaime smiled. "But I can tell you that the testing takes several months. Your husband wouldn't be let off lightly for his decision to join the black ops."

"Still sounds like an interesting challenge," Rukuu said.

Magime sighed. "Are we ever going to have a baby? Because I'm not going to have a baby if you're going to disappear into ANBU. I did not sign up to be an ANBU wife."

Rukuu laughed and held up his hands. "Okay, okay."

Basa explained for everyone else's benefit, "This is a common discussion. Pay it no mind." He smiled at his daughter and son-in-law tolerantly.

"Decisions about one's future are difficult to make," Yondaime said sympathetically.

"Tell me abut it," Magime said. She took some seaweed salad and some orange chicken.

"I hear you're planning on buying a house," Yondaime said.

Rukuu nodded. "That's right." He looked at his wife adoringly and slipped his hand through hers, squeezing it gently. "As soon as we've saved up enough money, we're going to be moving out into our own space. Then we won't have to bother our venerable old father so much." He smiled at Basa.

Basa smiled and shook his head. "It's no trouble. I've told you already. What do I have a house for if I'm not going to use it? Magime is my only child. It's only right that I help out my son-in-law and take care of my daughter." He gestured with his chopsticks. "Besides, I can't tell you how many times I've thought about moving out into an apartment just to give them the space."

"That would be too generous," Rukuu protested. "I couldn't ask you to give up your family home. I'm not even of the Akagizume. It wouldn't be right for me to live there while you don't."

"If you did, Basa-sensei would move in with me and my children," Yondaime said cheerfully. "Then you would have to come visit all the time."

Kankuro thought he couldn't have heard of a better suggestion, but he knew that such a thing would be a big change for everybody. Basa wouldn't want to move out, in spite of what he said, and Rukuu and Magime wouldn't want to live in Basa's old home in the Akagizume complex. Not the least of which, also the Kazekage mansion was enormous, so large it literally had wings, Gaara and Temari might not want someone else living in the mansion. Kankuro had no way of telling.

He thought he'd be okay as long as Basa lived down a separate hallway of his own, but Kankuro wasn't sure. Besides, the chances of Basa's family agreeing were slim to none.

"That's very kind of you," Basa said to his old student, which Kankuro supposed was the only truly safe response to Yondaime springing that idea on him.

"When we go back to Konoha for the rest of the Chunin Exam, why don't you come too?" Kankuro said suddenly, blurting the idea out as soon as he had it.

Basa looked startled. "Who, me?"

"You're retired, aren't you?" Kankuro said. "You have nothing better to do. And Father could use the company. He doesn't like traveling by himself, and we can't keep him company, because we're going to be competing in the exam. That means we're going to be really busy. I'm sure Father would like the company." He looked to his father. "Wouldn't you, Tousan?"

Yondaime looked stunned.

"I'd be honored to accompany you," Basa said. "It would be a great privilege."

Magime clapped her hands. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Father could use the travel. He gets restless without missions or students, you know."

Basa flushed slightly. "Retirement agrees with me." He looked to Yondaime. "All the same…I would be honored to accompany you."

"Are…Are you sure?" Yondaime looked at him with wide eyes.

"As your son so properly said, I have nothing better to do," Basa said wryly. "Besides, I care about you a great deal, and I miss the time we spent together as teacher and student. I would enjoy the chance to spend time with you again."

Yondaime blushed.

Temari grinned. "I take it he wants to, then. Tousan only blushes like that when he wants something but he's too shy to ask."

"Shy?" Yondaime protested.

"Tousan, you're very shy," Temari said. "If I found a guy half as shy as you, I'd marry him in a heartbeat. But all the guys around here are insensitive jerks. I just can't get behind someone who doesn't need anyone to support them."

"Most men have a sensitive side," Basa said. He hesitated. "But…sometimes it takes them twenty years or so to cultivate it."

Yondaime snorted. "Basa is referring to himself, of course. He claims that he was brazen and impulsive in his younger days."

"I was," Basa said. "By the time I met you, I happened to have settled down."

Magime chuckled. "The Touchan I remember growing up was nothing of the sort."

"You're around the same age," Basa reminded her. "I settled down after I married your mother. She happened to have civilized me." He looked around the table with a wry smile. "For the good of everyone in Suna."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted Basa had needed any civilizing. But, it was a convenient fiction. No one wanted to admit to being a teddy bear. Besides, it was a common trope in Suna culture: the wild man who needs a beautiful woman to calm him down enough to get married.

Come to think of it, that stereotype might have been how his grandparents went so wrong. His grandfather definitely counted as 'wild', though it was more in the 'wild beast' sense, and his grandmother had been very beautiful in her younger years. Kankuro had seen pictures in the family album to prove it. His grandfather's behavior has probably been overlooked by both sets of parents, and it had been up to his grandmother to 'civilize' him.

Funny how that didn't work in real life.

Kankuro hid a scowl. He didn't want to reveal to anyone at the table that his thoughts had gone to a dark place. Everyone was having a good time.

"When you were teaching Otousan, was he very good at the magnetism release?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro was surprised. This was the first time Gaara had spoken the entire time Basa had been coming over. For four straight meals, he had been silent when Basa was here. Now, the fifth time, and with extra company no less, he had chosen to speak, and with a well-thought out question, no less.

"No," Basa said. He looked to Yondaime as if asking for permission to elaborate.

"I was terrible, actually," Yondaime said. "My father used to reprimand me all the time for not being able to master it."

Kankuro thought 'reprimand' was the lightest word his father could possibly have chosen.

Yondaime ate a bite of his fish and said, "That's why I never tried to say anything about it when you didn't understand how to perform a jutsu."

Gaara looked down at his plate. "Oh."

Yondaime raised an eyebrow.

"I took your silence as disapproval," Gaara said.

Yondaime winced, and then nodded. "I suppose you must have. I'm afraid that without reassurances, which I didn't know how to give, you would have interpreted silence as disapproval. I am sorry, Gaara."

Gaara nodded to himself. "It makes sense. I am not angry."

Kankuro was glad his brother and father were communicating now. "Everyone has misunderstandings," he said softly.

"That's why it's important to talk," Temari pointed out, eating a bite of her red snapper. "I hope you guys are going to talk from now on."

Yondaime and Gaara both nodded.

"Things are going good right now. I'd like it to stay that way." Temari ate a bite of rice.

Kankuro couldn't agree more. He never would have said it so bluntly, but then, that was Temari's job. He wanted things to keep going the way they were: Better.

"I tutored your father because he was behind," Basa explained to Gaara. "If I had not helped him, he would not have graduated at nine years old."

"Or ever," Yondaime said.

Basa gave him a look. "Well, I seriously doubt that, as talented as you are."

Yondaime shook his head. "I would have quit. My father was very hard on me. In his book, if you couldn't be the best, you were last."

"Your father was wrong," Basa said. His voice was calm, but there was an undercurrent of a growl in it.

Magime looked interested. "Yes, what is it about Yondaime's father, Papa? You told me you didn't like him, but you never said…" She trailed off at Basa shaking his head.

"Not here," Basa said gently. "Perhaps after dinner, with Yondaime's permission."

"Wow," Temari said. "Grandpa must be a real asshole. I thought he was just that way to kids."

"Everyone was a kid once, Temari," Yondaime said in a strained voice, forcing a smile.

Temari's face fell. "Oh."

Kankuro thought perhaps Temari had put together that their grandfather was abusive towards their dad, but that was barely scratching the surface. Like he had, before he knew the truth, she probably assumed the abuse had been mostly verbal.

Yondaime turned his attention to Magime and Rukuu. "There is one last thing I would like to say before the topic completely slips our minds: About the house you wish to own. I consider you both family friends and would be pleased to offer my assistance."

Magime and Rukuu looked stunned.

Yondaime smiled gently. "I know starting a household can be difficult. I had two sets of parents to draw upon for possible help. Am I right in thinking, Rukuu-san, that this is not the case for you and Magime-san?"

Rukuu nodded. "I am an orphan. I lost my parents years ago. They were shinobi, too. I was fourteen; legally able to take care of myself in this village. So I did. But it was hard. And now, I am afraid, the fact that I am the last of my clan negatively impacts Magime."

"Don't be foolish," Magime said. She smacked his arm lightly. "It doesn't do anything of the sort. I married you for you."

Rukuu sighed gently. "But I am supposed to support you."

"You do," Magime said. "And I help support you." She smirked. "Or, now that the honeymoon period is over, are you going to turn into a misogynist?"

Rukuu blushed.

Basa shook his head, smiling. "Magime, don't tease him."

"Why not?" Magime retorted.

Rukuu snorted and smiled, though he still looked embarrassed. "It is nothing, Papa." He looked to Yondaime. "Thank you for your kind offer, Yondaime-sama. We will consider it."

"Please do," Yondaime said, inclining his head.

Kankuro knew that Rukuu and Magime probably wouldn't take his father up on it. It was a shame. Such a thing would probably bind them all together into the family his father wanted.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

After dinner, Temari and Gaara went upstairs, bidding everyone good night, and Yondaime led his guests back to the living room. He gestured to the generous seating available; two sofas, two chairs, and a kotatsu table.

"Please, stay and have a drink with my son and I," Yondaime said.

"That's very gracious of you," Rukuu said. He looked to his wife.

Magime inclined her head. "I think we will. Thank you so much."

"Would you like a glass of plum wine, or sake?" Yondaime asked.

Magime grinned. "I'm inclined to say sake just to make Rukuu feel silly. But I'll be nice. Plum wine for me as well, Yondaime. Thank you."

Rukuu flushed, and smiled wryly. "I've never been a sake drinker. That stuff burns my tongue."

"That's what it's for," Basa said lightly. "But I, too, will have plum wine, Yondaime. Thank you."

Yondaime nodded. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Magime and Rukuu sat on the sofa with Basa. Kankuro sat at the kotatsu table, facing the sofa. He would also be near to his father this way.

His father returned with a bottle of plum wine, still unopened, glasses, and a bottle opener, carrying everything on a tray. He set the tray down on the kotatsu table and opened the wine. The cork gave a hearty pop.

Kankuro did the honors of pouring a glass of wine for his father, and his father poured for him. Basa poured for Magime and Rukuu, and Magime poured for him. Pouring for one another was traditional etiquette. Then they all settled back with their glasses of plum wine.

"I am pleased that you came for dinner tonight," Yondaime said. "I didn't think you would come." He cradled his plum wine in both hands.

"Why not?" Magime asked.

Yondaime shrugged. "I did not think we knew each other that well, nor that you would be particularly inclined to spend an evening in this household."

"This household?" Rukuu asked.

"Gaara's household," Kankuro said.

"Ah." Basa nodded. "I understand your concern, but…if I may say so, it was not my understanding that Gaara or Shukaku randomly attacked people. Rather, it is a slip of control corresponding to provocation of some kind."

"Most people are not that rational," Yondaime said dryly.

"Well, he seemed sweet to me," Magime said. "Quiet."

"Gaara's not bad," Kankuro agreed. "He's a good kid."

Silence fell for a few moments. They sipped their plum wine. Kankuro thought they probably were all waiting for someone else to speak.

Magime took it on. "I'm honored to be invited over for dinner, and I've been so happy since you reached out to my father, Yondaime. There's only one thing I don't understand. I hope you'll forgive my curiosity."

"Of course," Yondaime said.

"Why now?" Magime asked. "This seems rather sudden."

"Well." Yondaime sipped his plum wine carefully. "You see…I'm not well. As one gets older, past associations also seem…the place to turn to for help. Company. Nostalgia plays a part in this, I think. I'd like to mend my fences and be a part of my fellow humanity. I'd like to…not feel so alone." He smiled sadly. "I was grieving my wife for a long time, and during that time, these past twelve years, I shut out anyone who could have helped me. What would seem to be the ideal time to ask for forgiveness passed, because I was too consumed with grief."

"It's not your fault," Kankuro said quietly.

"No, it's not," Basa said.

"I'm sorry," Magime said softly. "I'm very sorry, Yondaime, for your loss, and for everything that's happened to you."

Rukuu nodded. "Please consider us friends."

Yondaime gave them a smile, his eyes gleaming brightly with emotion. "Thank you."

**xXx**

They bade Basa and his family goodbye after finishing their plum wine over lighter discussion. Yondaime shut the front door with a small click. Kankuro looked at his father. "Should we go upstairs now?"

"We should," Yondaime agreed. He seemed tired.

Kankuro reached out and squeezed his father's hand. "I know having guests over can be draining after being alone so long."

"Yes," Yondaime said.

Kankuro led his father upstairs, still holding onto his father's hand. "Do you want to take a shower? Go to bed? Have some time to yourself? Just tell me what you need, Tousan."

"I need to be with you," Yondaime said. "Alone."

Kankuro nodded. "Okay."

They walked to his father's room and went inside together, shutting and locking the door. As soon as they were properly alone, Yondaime wrapped his arms around Kankuro and clung tightly. "I just need you. I need you…"

Kankuro rubbed his father's back, cradling his father against his chest. "It's okay. It's okay…I'm here." He wondered what his father was reacting to. Just the stress?

"What if they find out and they leave and you leave too?" Yondaime blurted.

"What?" Kankuro was scrambled by the sudden outburst. Then he realized what his father was talking about. "If they find out that you and I have a marital relationship with each other?"

Yondaime nodded and then buried his face against Kankuro's shoulder.

"And then everything explodes?"

His father nodded against him and clung to him tighter.

"That's not going to happen," Kankuro said, stroking his father's back gently.

"Why not?" his father mumbled against his shoulder.

"Because it's none of their business," Kankuro said. "It's not Temari's or Gaara's business either. What we do doesn't impact anyone else, except that it makes you happier and it makes me happier too."

His father relaxed a little against him. "Don't you think they'll notice?"

"How?" Kankuro asked.

"Because…"

"You can't come up with a reason because it's not true," Kankuro said. "It's just your fears talking to you. You're afraid of abandonment. Tousan, you are entitled to your privacy, and so am I. We're not hurting anyone. In fact, you've gotten so much better since we started seeing each other this way. Don't you agree? You're getting to see Basa-sensei and his family, you're sleeping better, you're happier…"

Yondaime nodded and raised his head. "I guess you're right." He cupped Kankuro's cheek and kissed Kankuro's lips gently.

Kankuro kissed back, mouthing his father's lips and stroking his father's hair. "You're alright," he whispered. "You're alright."

His father held him closely.

Kankuro led him towards the door of the bathroom, continuing to kiss him. He pulled the door shut behind them and ran his hands down his father's body, stopping at his father's obi. He undid the knot and unwound the long strip of cloth from around his father's slender waist.

His father pushed his black haori down his shoulders, and then unwound Kankuro's own obi.

Kankuro slipped off his father's outer yukata, revealing the white under-yukata. He undid the built in obi. The clothes slid away from his father's body, revealing his pale, lithely muscular form. Kankuro ran his hands over his father's chest gently, brushing fingertips over his father's nipples.

His father's breath hitched.

Yondaime gently helped Kankuro out of his yukata and kissed his neck.

Kankuro blushed.

"You like it there, don't you?" Yondaime asked.

Kankuro nodded.

"Is your whole neck sensitive, or just that spot?" His father trailed fingers down the side of Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro shivered, and felt himself stirring. "The whole thing," he admitted. "The best I can tell. Some spots are more sensitive than others, but pretty much anywhere on my neck…" He tilted his head up at his father stroking underneath his chin. "…feels good." He closed his eyes, panting slightly.

"I think your neck is very sexy," Yondaime said.

Kankuro felt a ripple of heat through his entire body. "Oh…Tousan…"

His father leaned in and kissed his neck down to the notch of his collarbone.

Kankuro moaned and let his head fall back.

"Do you want me to take off your underwear?" Yondaime asked.

Kankuro moaned again at that. "Yes, please."

Yondaime slid Kankuro's underwear down slowly, clearing the half-hard erection.

Kankuro stepped out of his boxers. "What about you?" he asked hazily.

Yondaime nodded. "Yes, please."

Kankuro reached out and grasped the waistband of his father's boxers. He carefully pulled them down and let them fall. Then he stroked his father's bare hips with both hands. "You know, I haven't gone down on you in a while…"

Yondaime blushed. "I know. Would you like to?"

"Mmm…sure." Kankuro squeezed his father's hips. "You know what else I like? Spanking you."

"Oh." Yondaime closed his eyes, feeling moisture welling up on his tip.

Kankuro stroked the wetness on the tip of his father's erection gently. "How's this…?"

"Good." The word came out a moan.

"Let's get in the shower and do it there." Kankuro smiled mischievously. He pulled his father over to the shower and started it. He tested the water a few times and then pulled them both inside, closing the curtain after them.

"If you're wet I can spank you much softer with the same effect," Kankuro said.

His father blushed deeply. "Hai…"

"And I can do all sorts of other things," Kankuro said. He took the soap and lathered up his hands, then ran his hands down his father's neck, over his father's chest, circling his father's nipples. They were already hard. He rubbed and squeezed them gently, feeling himself harden the rest of the way. "Oh, Dad…you are so sexy."

"So are you," Yondaime said softly, and closed his eyes with a moan.

Kankuro continued sliding his hands down, and had to lather them again. He wrapped both hands around his father's erection and stroked slowly, all the way up, all the way down. Then he trailed one hand down and caressed his father's balls.

Yondaime fell back against the wall of the shower with a sharp, deep moan.

Kankuro felt heat in his cheeks. He continued this until his legs were shaking with vicarious pleasure. Then, he turned his father into the spray of the shower and washed his father off. "All clean," he said softly.

His father moaned. "Oh…"

"Turn around and I'll clean the rest of you," Kankuro suggested.

"Hai." His father turned and braced himself against the wall, spreading his legs as far as the shower stall allowed.

Kankuro swallowed. A pulse of heat shot through him, making his heart skip. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Oh, son…Kankuro…"

Kankuro licked his lips and lathered up his hands again. He started at the top, massaging the back of his father's neck and shoulders. This earned him a moan. He stayed here, caressing, rubbing, until he couldn't stand it any longer. He trailed his hands down his father's back, running fingers over wiry muscles, down his father's spine. Then he reached his father's bottom, and cupped the curves of it with both hands, squeezing.

He took a deep breath, and gently popped his father with one hand, creating a loud 'smack'.

His father lowered his head and braced himself further, panting and shaking.

Kankuro took that as a sign to continue. He alternated hands, swatting his father on one side, then the other, until his father's moans competed with the hiss and thunder of the shower.

Then he soaped up his hands and stroked the cleft of his father's bottom, rubbing a finger across his father's entrance.

His father whimpered and moaned. "Kankuro…"

Kankuro rubbed his father's entrance with gentle caresses. "Yes, Tousan?"

His father let out a long, plaintive moan. "Would you…would you take me here?"

Heat flashed through him. "I…okay." He looked around for something like massage oil and settled on the conditioner. He coated his fingers in that and gently rubbed until he felt his father's entrance relax. His erection throbbed and burned at this development.

Kankuro slowly pressed a finger inside of his father. "You're hot…"

Yondaime moaned deeply. "Feels good…Nn, Kankuro, take me. I'm yours."

"I'm yours…?" Kankuro whispered. He wondered if his father would remember.

"Master," Yondaime blurted, his breath hitching.

Kankuro grinned, achingly hard. "That's right. I'm your master and I'm going to take care of you. Just…feel the pleasure." He felt his father's body relax around his finger and started sliding his finger in and out of his father's tight, slick heat. He moaned at the feeling of his father's body rippling around his finger.

Yondaime shook and leaked, his erection twitching. "Oh, master, master, please, more."

Kankuro bit his lip. "Okay." He spread conditioner over his fingers again and caressed his father's entrance until he was sure his father was relaxed enough for two fingers. He pressed in slowly, gently. His father took him most of the way in and then clamped down on his fingers.

"Ah…oh…"

Kankuro couldn't withstand those delicious noises. He slipped his free hand around to his father's front and found his father's nipple, rubbing and squeezing it, then gently rolling.

"Ah!" His father moaned loudly and arched his back, pushing into Kankuro's fingers and letting out a low wail. "Kankuro…need you."

Kankuro leaked at that. "Hai." He pumped his fingers slowly, pausing every so often to rub over that swollen spot inside of his father.

His father was soon crying out and choking down sobs.

Kankuro pulled his father down with him as he sat down cross-legged on the floor of the shower. That was the only way he could think to do this. He coated himself with conditioner and then guided his father back, gritting his teeth with concentration and tension. Doing this in a new circumstance made him nervous.

His father settled back onto his erection with a sigh, slowly and surely taking him in until they were completely seated together.

Kankuro let out a loud moan, his head falling back. "Tousan…you're so hot…and…" He moaned again. He didn't have words for the way his father's body fitted around his erection.

"Mmm…" His father sighed out in bliss.

Kankuro agreed with that. He could feel himself leaking inside of his father's body. He slipped his arms around his father's wet waist and slowly began to rock when he felt his father's body relax around him.

His father squirmed back against him, letting out little, fervent moans.

Kankuro relaxed, and felt heat roll through him. He slid his hands up and stroked over his father's nipples.

His father whimpered.

"That's it," Kankuro whispered in his father's ear. He tipped his head in and licked the shell of his father's ear tenderly. "Take all the pleasure you can. When you can't take it anymore…I'll catch you. I am one with you, Tousan. Don't worry about anything."

His father pressed back into him. Kankuro met his father's body, sending off shockwaves of pleasure that fed each other, each one into the next, until they were both moaning in abandon, luxuriating in each other's heat, the pleasure of being interconnected.

They came almost in the same instant, so close Kankuro wasn't sure who'd reached orgasm first. He just knew they were crying out and clinging to each other and that the shockwaves exploded in a tsunami of pleasure that drained him completely. They lay together on the floor of the shower, letting warm water sprinkle down on top of them like a summer storm.

Yondaime twisted around in his arms to face him.

They smiled at each other.

Then they kissed, sharing each other's passion, tenderly mouthing each other's lips. Kankuro felt as though their chakra was mingled, running through each other's bodies. He felt so completely relaxed and alive that he wanted to stay in the shower forever.

But, eventually the shower ran cold, and they abandoned it, laughing and drying each other off.

"The bed's clean," Yondaime said. "We can go straight to sleep."

Kankuro laughed. "I guess we saved ourselves some trouble. Let's have shower sex all the time."

Yondaime blushed. "Hai."

They walked in each other's arms to the bed and collapsed. Kankuro summoned up the energy to pull the covers over them. Then he snuggled up to his father and fell asleep, still savoring the way their bodies fitted together.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Since coming back from his near death in the desert, Yondaime had canceled Saturday and Sunday as workdays altogether, partially for health reasons while he recovered, and partially because he wanted to create a healthier balance of work and play, like Mafumi had suggested.

Kankuro found it a pleasant surprise to get Saturdays and Sundays with his father from now on. They got to eat breakfast at a decent hour instead of at the crack of dawn, and could spend time just relaxing instead of squeezing in time around their father's duties.

They gathered around the breakfast table, wearing their usual. Temari was in her lavender yukata with mesh underneath and a miniskirt with tights. Gaara was wearing his black t-shirt with white sash, something that now reminded Kankuro of Basa-sensei. Kankuro wore his baggy black nothing, minus the hood, since he didn't think he was going to do any training today.

"How are you feeling about your progress?" Yondaime asked Gaara. "I want you to feel ready for the Chunin Exam. We still have a week and a half left. That's plenty of time to learn some new defensive strategies."

Gaara bowed his head in thought.

"It's only a week and a half until we have to go back to Konoha to fight in the Chunin Exam," Kankuro said, marveling. He had a feeling the remaining time would pass as quickly as the first half had. These kinds of vacations always did.

"Finally," Temari said. "I'm getting sick of waiting. All it's doing is putting me on edge. I don't know why the Hokage couldn't just let us fight it through to the finish in the first place."

"I think he hopes more people will graduate if he allows for a training period," Yondaime said, eating a bite of his rice and egg.

"I think I would like to learn more medical jutsu," Gaara said.

"Alright," Yondaime said, surprised. Then he smiled. "I know how useful it has been. Without your knowledge, I would not be alive. So we can certainly find time to train you in more medical jutsu."

"Thank you, Father," Gaara murmured.

"I'll summon Baki and tell him of your wishes," Yondaime said.

Kankuro noticed they hadn't seen much of Baki lately. He assumed it was because Baki was spending more time with his family.

**xXx**

After breakfast, their father summoned Baki to the house. They sat around in the living room and talked about training. Yondaime explained to Baki what Gaara had learned, and wished to learn. Baki and Temari discussed how to use Temari's wind release defensively. He attempted to bring up her opponent, but Temari's declaration of confidence stymied whatever Baki had been going to say. Kankuro was silent during this discussion. He preferred to talk to people one on one. In group situations, he just observed, nodding or shaking his head unless a more complicated answer was required of him.

Baki knew that. After Yondaime and Gaara went to the courtyard to train, and Temari went upstairs to pack for a training session with Baki at one of the cliffside training fields, Baki stayed in the living room with Kankuro.

"Have you thought about how you are going to fight Aburame Shino?" Baki asked.

"Not much," Kankuro admitted. "I'd assumed I'd just hide and let Karasu do the fighting like I usually do."

"I have been researching the techniques of the clans you are going to be facing," Baki said.

Kankuro smiled. Trust Baki to go into over-protective research mode when there was a battle ahead. "Uh-huh. And what've you found?"

"Well, the Nara clan is known for their shadow jutsu," Baki said. "And for their strategy. So Temari is going to have to finish this quick. She can't afford to wait around and play the game defensively. That will just give her opponent time to think."

"And Temari's strategy skills are less strong," Kankuro said, nodding. He was actually the strategist of the group. As a puppet master, he had a unique perspective on how to maneuver other people for the most benefit. With his training, he was almost a match for Baki, who'd had years of experience to become the strategist he was today.

Another reason why they sometimes felt more like equals than teacher and student. Also, Baki had met him at fourteen, after two years of experience in the field doing missions with his first team. He wasn't some snot-nosed brat Baki had to watch every second to make sure he didn't stab himself in the eye with a kunai.

"Gaara's opponent?" Kankuro asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Baki said. "Student to the legendary Sharingan Kakashi. Gaara's going to have a tough battle ahead of him. Sasuke is what is called a copier, or a copy cat. Like his sensei, his skill is in stealing others' jutsu with a special, photographic memory type jutsu. He learns by seeing. So anything he has seen in the preliminaries, he can use against Gaara. In addition, he may have learned new techniques from his teacher during this one month training period. For an Uchiha, a month would be enough."

Kankuro felt uneasy flutters in his stomach. "But we can call off the match and forfeit if it looks like Gaara's going to die, right? We don't have to stand by and watch?"

Baki squeezed his shoulder. "That's right. Teammates and family both have the right to call off the match in a life or death situation."

Kankuro took a deep breath and forced himself to let it go for now.

"As for your opponent, the Aburame clan is known for its symbiosis with insects," Baki said.

Kankuro shuddered. "Yuck."

"These are not just any insects," Baki said. "They are chakra beetles, or kikaichuu. Kikaichuu are bred for the sole purpose of consuming chakra and lending the chakra they consume to their user's jutsu."

Kankuro felt a little ill. "So what're you saying? They'll just eat my chakra strings and then give all my chakra to Shino?"

Baki nodded.

"Don't they have a weakness?" Kankuro asked.

"The same as all insects," Baki said lightly. "Smoke and fire."

"Oh…" Kankuro felt a whole lot better. "So all I have to do is use my poison smoke right away, and use my fire release."

Baki nodded. "Would you like to practice some fire release techniques? I'm sure Shouryuu wouldn't mind adding you to the mix. He's already going to be training Gaara."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Kankuro said.

"I'll arrange it," Baki said.

Temari came downstairs, ready for the training session.

"I'll see you later," Baki said to Kankuro.

Kankuro saluted. "You know it. I'll be here."

Baki and Temari departed, leaving Kankuro indoors and Gaara and their father out in the courtyard. He thought about joining them, but then decided to go upstairs and spend some time with himself.

The day passed peacefully. Kankuro painted and playacted, writing a new story. Yondaime and Gaara came in from the courtyard about an hour before dinnertime, and Temari and Baki came back around the same time. They got cleaned up, and Baki stayed for dinner.

Afterwards, Yondaime, Kankuro, and Baki stayed downstairs, and Temari and Gaara went to bed. They gathered in the living room for plum wine and discussion.

"I hear things are getting along well with Basa-ji and his family," Baki said. He sipped his plum wine. "I'm glad."

Yondaime nodded.

"It's taken a lot of courage, but Father's reconnected with them," Kankuro said.

"As long as I can remember, Basa-ji has been kind and patient," Baki said. "I have no doubt that he's as relieved to be reconnected with you as you are to be reunited with him."

Yondaime nodded again.

Kankuro sensed his father was still nervous about losing his mentor again. "He's accompanying my father to the Chunin Exam."

"I heard," Baki said. "I think that's a wonderful idea. It will be good for you both."

"I don't want to seem rude, but what happened to Basa-sensei's wife?" Kankuro asked.

"She died," Baki said.

Kankuro smiled wryly. "I know. I mean, I figured. I guess I wanted to know how, and when, and all that kind of stuff."

"Well…" Baki took a sip of his plum wine and looked across the living room. "Sahana died the year after Karura. She was struck down in her kitchen. Heart attack. She died on the spot."

"Horrible," Yondaime murmured, clearly shocked. He looked at Baki with wide eyes and took a sip of plum wine to steady himself.

Baki shrugged. "Peaceful way to go. The med nin said she most likely just fell asleep. Most heart attack victims feel tired, and can't keep their eyes open, and…just go. It was better than a violent death, I think. No blood and gore to discover. Or imagine."

"So that was eleven years ago," Kankuro said softly.

Baki nodded. "It's been a while. Basa-ji's got closure, I'm sure."

"Still…" Kankuro thought that made sense of why Basa hadn't been pushy towards Yondaime about getting over Karura, and also why he hadn't tried to reconnect in support of his student. Basa had been going through his own mourning period.

And it made it all the more clear to Kankuro that Basa and his father ought to keep each other company.

_Maybe…we can put ourselves together into a whole family again_.

Kankuro briefly envisioned a future in which Basa filled in the role of a grandfather to him and his siblings and a father for Yondaime. Baki could be the uncle they needed, Magime and Rukuu an aunt and an uncle respectively. And surrogate siblings for Yondaime. Kankuro suspected that due to the strong bond between Karura and Yashamaru, his father had felt left out, like he had missed something important in life. He could see Magime and Rukuu making up for that, if things went well.

He was confused about matters of spirituality, especially given that he'd lived in the same house as a 'demon' since he was eight years old. But Kankuro found himself sending out a silent plea to whatever positive spirits might be listening: _Please mend my family and make my father happy._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Kankuro rolled out of bed Sunday morning feeling tousled and happy. He helped his father out of bed, and they went their separate ways, getting cleaned up and dressed for the day. Then they met back at the breakfast table.

After a lazy breakfast, Kankuro went back upstairs with his father, of half a mind to topple them both into bed and snuggle for a few hours.

His father beat him to it.

Kankuro finally felt like getting up around noon, but he was awfully comfortable snuggled up against his father's chest.

"What did you want to do today?" Kankuro asked. He was thinking they could maybe go to the park as a family and have a picnic. The park inside the research terrarium was like something Konoha might have: all grass and trees.

"You know, we've never had a proper date," Yondaime said, smiling.

Kankuro blushed, surprised. "Ah, yeah, that's true."

"Would you like to go on one tonight?" Yondaime asked.

"How're we gonna explain it to other people?" Kankuro asked.

"A father-son outing," Yondaime said. "I'll make sure to spend time with Temari and Gaara also. Not only would that make things even enough to avoid raising suspicion, they also deserve it."

"I agree," Kankuro said. "You better take them someplace nice, too. Let them have some individual time with you."

"I will." Yondaime squeezed his son's shoulder. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

Kankuro met his father's lips willingly, moaning faintly in the back of his throat. Then he said, "You know, if we make it a lunch thing, we can just say you're buying me clothes or something. It's been a while since I got new clothes."

"That's true," Yondaime said. "And I do think you deserve new clothes. You've grown a bit since the last yukata I bought you."

Kankuro grinned. "And maybe I want something a little more adult, since I have a man to please now."

Yondaime blushed deeply.

Kankuro chuckled. He'd said it just so that he could get that reaction.

They got out of bed. Kankuro knew he'd probably have to comb his hair all over again, not that it mattered much in the Sabaku clan. Their hair was bound to have a mind of its own.

"Which do you want to do first? Shopping or eating?" Yondaime asked.

Kankuro weighed both versions in his head. "I think I'd like to go shopping first." His grin returned, and he looked at his father mischievously. "That way I can be properly dressed for our date."

"Alright, then." Yondaime linked arms with him. "Let's prepare to go out clothing shopping, then. Afterwards, we'll go wherever you want to go."

"Sushi," Kankuro decided. That wasn't a hard choice to make.

Yondaime nodded. "As long as you're happy." He kissed Kankuro's temple.

"Oh, I'm happy whenever I'm with you," Kankuro said. "But I want this to be special. We're not likely to get that many dates, after all."

"True." Yondaime paused. "Does that ever –"

"No," Kankuro said immediately. "I don't regret this at all." He looked at his father sternly. "Put that out of your mind. I would rather be with you than anyone else. I love you."

Yondaime relaxed, and nodded. "Okay." He cupped Kankuro's chin gently. "I feel the same way about you."

Kankuro kissed him lightly. "I know you do."

**xXx**

They found Temari and Gaara downstairs and told them where they were going. Yondaime explained to Temari and Gaara that they each would get their chance for an outing before the second part of the Chunin Exam.

"Dad, weird timing," Temari joked. "You're not saying we're going to die, are you?"

"Certainly not," Yondaime scoffed.

Temari laughed. "Have fun, you guys. I'm going out with friends."

Gaara nodded. "I wish to see you in your new attire when you return," he informed Kankuro.

Kankuro was surprised, but he nodded. "Okay, Ototo. No problem."

Gaara inclined his head and closed his eyes.

Kankuro considered that a step in the right direction. Gaara taking interest in him. However, at some point, he would have to help Gaara learn social conventions so that these attempts to connect became less random and scattered.

Still, it was a privilege to get this far.

**xXx**

Yondaime took Kankuro to a large yukata store that was like a miniature warehouse. It was more of a department store, since it also carried shoes, obi, and accessories, like jewelry and ceremonial scrolls.

Kankuro sought out the young men's section, which carried 135 cm, 142 cm, and 146 cm yukata. All yukata were designated by length rather than how wide across someone was. It produced mixed feelings for Kankuro: relief that he didn't have to be caught holding clothing that said he was thick, and frustration that it was hard for him to find yukata that fit right because he had to account for how it wrapped around him.

Or, at least in the past, finding the right fit had been frustrating. He'd been making do with how the 142 cm fit since he was ten, and he had his first growth spurt. At the time, he'd been jealous of Gaara for still fitting into children's sizes instead of being bumped up to the uncomfortable world of the young men's section. 135 cm was kind of an overlap size between children and men. He'd been annoyed to be foisted out because of his broadening shoulders. And 142 cm, the next length size up, had either been too long or bunched around his middle strangely.

When he was twelve, he'd given up on ever wearing a yukata again. In his estimation, not only did the way it hung around his middle still look strange, but his shoulder area didn't fit right either. It was a disaster.

But, he supposed he'd try it again.

Kankuro found a maroon yukata with warm ivory markings on it vaguely like bamboo. "I'd wear this."

Yondaime nodded. "It's handsome. But before you pick out any more, I'd like to see if this is still your size."

Kankuro was surprised. "Okay."

They walked over to the dressing room, and Kankuro went inside one of the stalls. He still remembered how to put on a yukata, and the few times he had in the past year proved that his body wasn't as strange looking in a yukata as it had been. However, that still didn't mean he was comfortable.

When Kankuro finished, he came out and showed his father.

Yondaime scanned his son. "Well, that's certainly a nice color for you, but I think it's too short."

Kankuro looked down and saw to his surprise that the yukata ended a couple inches above his ankles. "Oh. You're right."

"Let's try 146 cm," Yondaime suggested.

"Okay." Kankuro bit his lip and nodded. He didn't know what to think. He changed into his baggy black bunraku clothes and put the maroon and ivory yukata on the go-back rack outside the dressing room.

Yondaime linked arms with him, and they walked over to the 146 cm section. "Pick something just to see what the size looks like. We can fine-tune later."

Kankuro nodded. He picked something somber but not too bad: a black yukata with an abstract silver pattern like curls of smoke. He found a gray obi to go with it well enough, and retreated back into the dressing room stall.

He couldn't tell anything without a mirror, except that it felt like it fit his shoulders comfortably. He came back out.

"Oh, that's not bad," Yondaime said. "Though I must admit I would prefer you in something more colorful."

Kankuro walked over to the full-length mirror bolted to the side of the dressing room and looked at himself. He had to admit that he didn't look terrible. In fact, he looked a little like his father.

At twelve, he'd felt so stubby he could hardly stand it. Especially when he looked at his father's willowy frame. _Now, there's a man who's sexy,_ he'd thought. _As if I'll ever be him. _The beginnings of his crush, though he hadn't known it yet.

Now, he was 5'6 and thinner than he'd thought, filled out at the shoulders but with a narrow waist and hips. Kankuro shifted. Even if he didn't like the colors very much, he liked the way the yukata fit. Flowing away from his body instead of sticking to it, but drawn in at the waist by the gray obi. He lifted and lowered an arm experimentally. He liked the full, long sleeves. He hated yukata with shorter sleeves.

"I'd say we have the right size and style, at least," Yondaime said. "It was a good idea to bump up the length of the yukata to 146 cm." He smiled and crossed the distance between them, resting a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "You've almost caught up to me, now."

His father wore 150 cm, the longest yukata most stores carried. By Suna standards, he was in the same height category as Baki: tall. Though Kankuro suspected Baki had to have his yukata made for him, since he was muscular and tall, something yukata makers didn't often account for.

Kankuro changed back into his own clothes and happily searched through the 146 section, looking for yukata with longer, fuller sleeves and interesting patterns. He found a dark, dark red yukata with a swirling pattern of red and white sakura petals on it, as though the petals were being blown by the wind, and instantly knew he had to have it. He took the hanger off the rack and showed his father. "This is badass."

"I agree," Yondaime said.

Kankuro checked the label out of curiosity and saw it was made by Shimpuu Studios. 'Shimpuu' meant 'new style'. He raised his eyebrows. _No kidding. There's no way anyone made this stuff for men in my dad's day. _He made up his mind to look for more Shimpuu Studios yukata.

While he was looking, he tripped across a white yukata with a golden dragon design that was so traditional it hurt. At the same time, he couldn't resist trying it on. It reminded him of his mother. In most of her pictures, she had been wearing either white or gold.

He managed to find another Shimpuu Studios yukata at the end, a fancy creation of royal blue and navy in kind of an abstract flame pattern. There was no way he was passing that up.

"I have budgeted three new yukata for you this year," Yondaime informed him on the way to the dressing room. "I had always planned on it. If you like all three of these, you may get them."

Kankuro flushed, thrilled. He'd never expected such a thing. Formal clothes were a big deal, even for a 'wealthy' family. Wealth was a relative term in Suna, especially right now, and the Kazekage's family was still expected to live humbly instead of being frivolous. It was a matter of social code.

He tried on the yukata, and even without his father's glowing compliments, he decided for himself when he saw the results in the mirror that he did want all three yukata. They were very different, but they all had one thing in common: they fit properly, and they were interesting to look at.

After buying them, Kankuro asked for permission to change into one of them and wear it out of the store. The store manager agreed, and Kankuro went back to the dressing room. He came out wearing the dark red yukata with the sakura petal pattern and a white obi, showing off the contrast.

Kankuro met his father at the door and linked arms with him, grinning. "Now I'm ready for lunch."

Yondaime nodded, smiling in return, and headed out the door into the sunshine before the store staff could see him blushing.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the rough draft mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Yondaime found a sushi restaurant a block from the clothing store. Like all of Suna's buildings, on the outside it was cracked and worn adobe. However, there was a crisp red and white awning over the entrance. It was striped, with white in the middle and red on either side. A red logo that looked like a calligraphy drawing of a cherry was on the white center. White writing on the red stripes declared: Sakuranbo Sushiya. Or, Cherry Sushi House.

"I've heard good things about this place," Yondaime commented. "Would you like to try it?"

Kankuro nodded. "Sure." He was curious. His father probably heard about it from work, and the councilmen were notoriously picky eaters. This was a nicer place than he had in mind, but then, he had wanted a first date. _I guess he's taking this first date stuff seriously. _It made him suddenly glad he'd decided to get dressed up in his new yukata.

His father opened the door for him, and he walked inside. He stopped for a moment in amazement. _Classy place. _The seating in the restaurant was all traditional, kotatsu tables and tatami flooring, with large, square pillows to sit on if desired. The décor was pure modernism, abstract cherry red and white designs on big panels hanging on the walls. The lights were chrome fixtures, with modern bulbs that mimicked the hue of sunlight. On every table, there were cloth napkins and a tiny center piece of sakura blossoms.

Yondaime skirted around him, gave him a smile, and then talked to the hostess standing at the podium. She wore a fancy kimono, and her hair was done up in a classic bun. She also wore a sakura blossom barrette. "One table for two, please."

She bowed gracefully. "Of course, Yondaime-sama." She picked up two menus and led them into the most deserted part of the restaurant.

Kankuro sat down opposite his father, still a little awed. For now, at least, he sat seiza style. He wanted to be on his best manners in a place like this.

The hostess left them, and a girl came with tea. She served them silently and departed.

"This certainly is fancy," Yondaime said dryly.

Kankuro laughed, the tension broken. He nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "But it was nice of you to bring me here."

"Think nothing of it," Yondaime said. He picked up his menu. "Order whatever you want, Itoshigo."

Kankuro flushed. 'Itoshigo' was a pet name their father occasionally used for all of them, meaning 'beloved child'. He gathered his wits and opened his menu. "Hai."

He scanned the selection of sushi for his favorite, spicy salmon, and found it. They also offered a lot of fresh sushi that was rare, like red snapper roll, and halibut roll. Someone had even invented a kobe beef roll. He thought eating raw beef sounded strange; it was hard for him to imagine what completely raw beef would taste like.

"I think I'm gonna stick to my favorite," Kankuro said.

"I would not want you to do otherwise," Yondaime said, smiling. "I, as well, am going to order what I like best."

Kankuro reached across the table and squeezed his father's hand. "I love you," he said quietly.

Yondaime was surprised, but he quickly recovered, flushing. "I love you, too." He squeezed Kankuro's hand in return.

When the girl who had served them tea returned, Yondaime ordered a spicy salmon roll and a side of beef yakisoba, as well as seaweed salad for two. Kankuro ordered a spicy salmon roll and a side of chicken gyoza.

The server took their menus and brought back complimentary miso soup. Kankuro and Yondaime served each other a bowl of soup and sipped at it while they waited for their food.

Kankuro didn't say much; he enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. The restaurant was almost deserted, and they had an entire section to themselves.

"I can see why Councilman Kazehara said that this was his favorite place to go for dinner," Yondaime commented, breaking the silence. He took a sip of his green tea. "It's peaceful."

Kankuro nodded. "And the décor is really great."

"Not to mention the food selection, though we hardly took advantage of it." Yondaime smiled wryly. "I'm afraid not many people would relish the idea of a kobe beef sushi roll."

Kankuro grinned. "You saw that too, huh? I saw it and couldn't help a 'yuck' reaction. I mean…it's beef."

They laughed together.

Their server returned with the sushi on square ceramic plates, crisp white to emphasize the freshness of the sushi, and the bright carrot garnishes. She bowed and departed without a word.

Kankuro knew silent service was tradition, but it unnerved him. He shook his head and focused on their food. "It looks great, doesn't it?"

"Indeed," Yondaime said.

Kankuro took the wooden chopsticks out of their paper sleeve and discovered he didn't even have to snap them apart. They were the fancy round kind that came separated.

Yondaime made the same discovery. "They don't spare expenses."

Kankuro snorted with amusement. "You know it's fancy if they don't want you to have to break apart the chopsticks."

Yondaime grinned. "Indeed."

Kankuro smiled brightly. "Itadakimasu!" He took the first piece of spicy salmon roll, noticing how easily it squished between his chopsticks. _They just made this like, two minutes ago. _He carefully popped it in his mouth and chewed. "Mmm." It was the best spicy salmon roll he'd ever tasted.

Yondaime nodded, chewing his own piece of spicy salmon roll, eyes wide. "Delicious," he said once he swallowed.

Kankuro nodded in return. "Hai. Thank you so much, Dad."

"No thanks is needed," Yondaime said gently.

Kankuro smiled at his father shyly. He really felt like he was on a first date. The first date of his life. _This is special._

A few minutes later, their sides arrived, including the seaweed salad. They dug in with abandon, serving each other salad, and trading bites of gyoza and yakisoba.

His father blushed brilliantly when Kankuro fed him the second half of a piece of gyoza. Kankuro grinned.

Yondaime chuckled and returned the favor by feeding Kankuro a piece of beef out of his yakisoba.

Kankuro chewed and swallowed. "We should get married." He said it lightly, in case his father preferred to think of it as a joke. He had no idea where his father's relationship boundaries were concerning him.

"What?" Yondaime was startled.

"At least somewhere," Kankuro said. "We're going to be in Fire. And we're passing through Rivers. That would be two chances to be married under a different name. It'd still be valid, right? It doesn't matter what the name is, does it? Otherwise marriages would be annulled when one or the other changes their name."

"True," Yondaime said slowly. "It doesn't matter…what the name is."

"Is the marriage certificate going to be valid in Wind?" Kankuro asked.

"The Five Great Shinobi Nations have a treaty that states a marriage in one is legitimate in the other," Yondaime said. "Otherwise, our peoples could not travel freely."

"So we could get married in another country, under another name, and be married here," Kankuro said.

"We would have to lie," Yondaime said.

"Not in Fire," Kankuro said. "In Fire it's still legal to marry your family. They wouldn't outlaw it because of clans like the Uchiha, and they still haven't. It's considered antiquated or strange, but we can marry as father and son."

"What about the homosexual angle?" Yondaime asked wryly.

"Gay marriage is legal in Fire," Kankuro said. "Has been for fifteen years."

Yondaime carefully dabbed his mouth on a cloth napkin. "I see you've been doing your research."

Kankuro grinned and nodded. "Uh-huh." He still had no idea what his father was going to say about it.

"How are we going to show our union to each other?" Yondaime asked. He wanted to see how far Kankuro had thought this out.

"I thought that was something I should discuss with you if you agreed to marry me," Kankuro said.

Yondaime nodded, and found himself smiling, in spite of the enormity of what he was considering. "Alright. I agree that's wise. I would want something subtle, but meaningful. Perhaps a token we will agree to carry on our persons forever. Not necessarily the same one for both of us. For instance, you could wear a ring, and I could wear a necklace."

Kankuro nodded slowly. "I could get behind that. Individualism. We'll each pick out something we really like, and we'll get an inscription in it that just says it's from the other person. That wouldn't arouse suspicion, since fathers and sons are supposed to give each other things."

"Right." Yondaime paused and took a bite of his seaweed salad. "If you like, we can be married after the Chunin Exam. The schedule is too tight before."

"I figured that," Kankuro agreed. "I thought it would be more like a journey back thing, since we wouldn't be in a hurry then."

Yondaime nodded. "Agreed."

Kankuro thought this was the most business-like proposal and engagement he had ever heard of. But, then, they couldn't exactly afford to get all excited in a public place. They were lucky the restaurant was virtually empty at this hour, being a dinner establishment, and they had lots of privacy. Otherwise he never would have dared to bring this up in public.

_Now I really have to make chunin. No way to I want to get married to Tousan being less than chunin. I want to do it all in one fell swoop: make chunin, get married, then sign on to be his bodyguard. _

Kankuro took a piece of spicy salmon roll and chewed thoughtfully, decided.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The rest of the time passed in the blink of an eye. Okay, more like several blinks. Dinners, breakfasts, lunches, training sessions…they all melted together, until one morning, Kankuro woke up and realized it was time to pack.

He'd learned how to control his fire release better, and he'd practiced a plan. Temari had finally conceded to a discussion about Nara Shikamaru, and agreed to end the battle as quickly as possible. Gaara was as well-prepared for Uchiha Sasuke as he was going to be. Now it was just down to the battles themselves, and trying not to be psyched out by the huge crowd watching their every move.

Basa-sensei came at breakfast time so that they wouldn't waste any time coming to get him. Aio and Josei introduced themselves, and Basa introduced himself in return. Everything was already planned for. At the tail end of breakfast, Baki arrived. Everyone did a last check to make sure they had their weapons, their clothes, et cetera, and then they set off.

**xXx**

The journey to the Land of Rivers was uneventful. Guards met them at the border station to pay their respects to Yondaime. They were advised that the weather and threat advisories were clear, and given tickets to board a boat, since rivers were the fastest way to get around in the Land of Rivers. It would be a two hour boat journey to the hidden village, called Village Hidden in the Valley. They'd pass through Tani, and be at the border with Fire in another two hours from there. Tani was their stopping place for lunch.

The boat was strange, propelled by something like a watermill, which in turn was powered by steam. They were going with the current. The captain told Yondaime that the river ran up through Fire Country before emptying out into the ocean. They'd just follow the same river all the way to Fire.

Kankuro was content to sit on deck and watch the swamp go by. This was a lot better than traveling by foot.

Baki came and sat by him.

Kankuro smiled. "Hi. What's up?"

Baki shrugged. "It's pleasant traveling by boat, isn't it? I've always liked boats, myself. Not that there's much call to be on one, considering where we live."

Kankuro chuckled. "Right." He looked out across the exotic scenery, the green water, the tall rushes, the lush willow trees. "Yeah…it's a lot different around here. Clearly." He tilted his head and glanced at Baki. "Where've you been? I noticed you seemed busy."

Baki cleared his throat. "Ah. That. Well, I was visiting my mother."

"You don't still live in the same house?" Kankuro asked. It was normal for one to live in a clan compound for one's whole life, always surrounded by family.

Baki winced slightly. "No."

"So…" Kankuro trailed off, examining Baki's discomfort. "You live by yourself?"

"Yeah." Baki nodded. "I need the space. You know, you get to a certain age, and you just…need space."

_Uh-huh._ Kankuro wasn't fooled. There was plenty of space in the home of a clan head…unless there were reasons to feel emotionally smothered. "You're not talking about physical space."

Baki looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "No."

"So…your mom and dad…" Kankuro left it open.

Baki sighed. "They don't approve of me. Or rather…" He gestured vaguely. "They don't approve of what I'm doing. You know it's unusual to be my age and not have married."

Kankuro nodded. Baki was thirty, and that was especially unusual considering he was the son of the clan head. Twenty-five was just about the cut-off point between marriageable and lifetime bachelor. No one said it was fair, but when ninjas regularly didn't live to see their fortieth birthday, the customs had a point.

"When I was twenty-five, I went through the whole song and dance of, 'Yes, I'm getting married, yes, I'm looking, I'm interested in someone, I'm going to do my duty,' all that kind of stuff," Baki said. "Then I just…didn't." He cleared his throat and looked down at the wooden planking of the deck. "They're a bit angry with me."

"But they can't make you get married," Kankuro pointed out.

"No, they can't," Baki agreed.

"It has to be your own choice," Kankuro said. "We're not barbarians. And you're not part of a noble clan. And I bet you had good reasons for not going through with it."

"Like: She didn't exist," Baki said.

Kankuro did a double take. "What?"

Baki smiled slightly. "She didn't exist. I wasn't interested in anyone. I lied to them. That kind of put me in a hole."

Kankuro ran his hand over his forehead. "I see." _That would certainly put you in trouble. _

Baki straightened, his smile spreading. "On a happier note, I'm excited to see Jiraiya. I hear he's in Konoha teaching a new student, and I'm excited to see who it is, and get to be with him again. I'm hoping that this student passes the Chunin Exam and moves on with his or her career, leaving my adopted brother open again for some adventures. It's nice having him around, isn't it?"

"Very." Kankuro agreed. Jiraiya added some brightness to their otherwise reserved group. He wondered at the topic change, but he thought that probably Baki had reached the limits of what he was comfortable discussing.

He glanced up at the others. Yondaime and Gaara were on the other side of the deck, standing at the rail and talking quietly. Aio and Josei were together. Aio looked bored. Josei had the good manners not to. Basa sat somewhere near the middle of the boat, cross-legged. He appeared to be taking a nap.

In the corner, away from everyone else, Temari was quietly being seasick over the side of the boat.

**xXx**

They got off the boat at the dock in Tanigakure. The village lay in a beautiful valley, surrounded by forested ridges. It was tucked into what Kankuro believed was a caldera, or a lake that had formed from a crater. Most of the city was actually in the water, on islands of land or on stilts. Rumor had it that Tanigakure had been sinking since it was built, but it wasn't actually true. Instead, the village stayed afloat with a combination of creative engineering and jutsu.

"Where does everyone want to go for lunch?" Yondaime asked. He was in bright spirits. Kankuro thought his conversation with Gaara had probably gone well. Gaara seemed quietly contented also.

Temari looked green. "Anywhere that's on solid ground."

Baki patted her shoulder sympathetically. "One's first boat ride can do that to you."

Temari groaned.

Kankuro counted himself lucky that he hadn't had any such reaction to the swaying of the boat.

"There is a meditation technique I could teach you," Basa offered.

"Please," Temari said. She ran a hand through her bangs. "I don't wanna get seasick again as soon as we set out."

"I'll teach it to you at the restaurant," Basa said. "It is simple to do once you are sitting down. I have seasickness myself." Kankuro realized that was what Basa had been doing: not napping, meditating.

"Sushi," Gaara suggested.

Yondaime nodded. "Sushi it is."

They started off down the street. The streets were beautiful walkways like bridges between the islands, really something. Kankuro admired the water, the clear blue sky, the exotic architecture. He could get used to traveling; as long as he had a home to go to.

Of course, usually by his third day away from home, he was thoroughly homesick and just wanted to mope until they got back. But at least for now he was enjoying himself. And he might feel differently this time, since everyone he loved was together with him.

**xXx**

The sushi restaurant was a café with seats overlooking the water. Yondaime got them two tables outside, in the sunshine. He sat with Gaara and his two bodyguards. Temari and Kankuro sat with Baki and Basa-sensei. While they waited for their food, Basa taught Temari the meditation exercise. She mastered it quickly.

Kankuro watched with a smile. He was happy that Basa was becoming part of their family, and he hoped this meant that Baki would have to be part of their family, too.

"It's too bad that Magime-san and Rukuu-san couldn't come with us," Kankuro commented. "Then we'd really be a complete set."

Basa chuckled gently. "Magime and my son-in-law don't like traveling that much. That's one reason Rukuu will never go through with his temptation to join ANBU. He would almost certainly be sent abroad. Both of them are homebodies, in their own ways. They suit each other."

"What about you?" Kankuro asked.

"I like to travel now and again," Basa said. "See the sights. Go places with people I enjoy being with." He smiled. "This is a treat."

"We're happy to have you, Ojisan," Baki said.

Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me how to combat seasickness," Temari said.

"No problem," Basa said. "Think of it as the residual benefit of traveling with a teacher."

Temari grinned. "We've got two: Baki and Basa-sensei. I wonder how many we'll pick up by the time we're done. Two dozen?"

Basa laughed.

"Well, counting your father and Jiraiya, you have four," Baki said.

Temari made a face. "Eek. Four's an unlucky number. We have to get at least one more."

Kankuro snorted. The number four was a homonym for the word for death, meaning that the two different words sounded the same. Therefore, superstition had it that the number four was unlucky. He didn't believe in such things, but he understood where other people were coming from. Traditions were hard to shake.

"We could just count Jiraiya," Kankuro suggested. "Or just count Father. Then we'd have three teachers. Three is a lucky number."

In fact, the number three was a part of traditional wedding ceremonies. The San San Kudo was the tradition of taking little sips from a cup of sake with your spouse-to-be, always in threes, because the number three would bind you together. Three was not divisible, therefore it was considered to be the symbol of a bond.

Kankuro briefly wondered if his father would want a traditional ceremony, or a modern ceremony, the kind with a tuxedo and a white dress and a cake. Both were equally popular in Suna. In fact, it was popular to go to the seaside in Fire country and get a modern wedding, away from it all.

"I vote that we don't count Father," Gaara said. "Because he is already our father. A teacher is a separate category."

"Well, I think we shouldn't count Jiraiya," Baki retorted, chuckling. "He doesn't teach very many people, and he would be horrified to learn he's in a discussion about teachers. Teachers have to uphold the rules, and he's more interested in breaking them."

Temari laughed. "Okay, okay, let's count neither of them and find a third teacher. Then we'll be in a lucky position."

The silly conversation continued on, until it morphed into something else entirely, as all good conversations did. Their food arrived, and they ate, talked, joked, and pretended to argue. Then, once they were finished eating, they went back to the boat and boarded, headed for the border of Rivers and Fire Country.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

On this leg of the journey, Temari did better. She meditated beside Basa, sitting on the deck of the boat. Gaara stared out at the lush swampland, his eyes wide like a tourist's.

Kankuro sat next to Yondaime again, enjoying the rocking of the boat and the peaceful atmosphere. It was nice just to sit next to his father in a family context. He, too, was taking in the swampland, including the occasional alligator that steered warily clear of the boat.

He noticed that Baki was playing cards with Aio and Josei, across the deck from everyone else near the front of the boat. They appeared to be having fun. Kankuro smiled at the unusual sound of Baki bursting into laughter. Something Aio said, no doubt. Aio could make a Raikage laugh.

Kankuro slid his hand into his father's, resting both their hands on the bench seat in the space between them. That effectively hid their clasped hands from everyone else.

His father smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

Kankuro nodded. "I'm alright." He flushed slightly and smiled in return. "I was just thinking about how special this is. I hope we do this again in the future."

"The Chunin Exam?" Yondaime teased.

Kankuro laughed. "No. You know what I mean. Taking a family trip together. It's nice. And I like that Basa-sensei is with us, too."

Yondaime blushed. He nodded. "I, too."

"You really like Basa-sensei, don't you?" Kankuro asked softly.

"I do," Yondaime agreed.

Kankuro smiled and squeezed his father's hand. _I'm glad_.

At the same time, he had noticed a pattern he didn't know what to make of. On days when Basa visited, they didn't have sex. He could guess at the reason. He could guess that Basa being around brought the part of his father who actively believed he was seven or eight years old close to the surface. An eight year old wouldn't want to have sex. Especially not a sexually traumatized eight year old.

He didn't mind it; he considered their sex life healthy, considering they did it at least once a week, and he'd read that once a week was the average rate of a newlywed couple. Things slowed down with age to about once a month, but Kankuro didn't think they'd hit that plateau for a while. After all, he was still young, and his father didn't mind him instigating.

Of course, Kankuro was careful about instigating sexual stuff. He was getting good at reading the fluctuations of his father's chakra, and his father's body language, to be able to tell if a proposition would be welcome or not.

He glanced around the boat, leaned in as if to whisper in his father's ear, and kissed his father's cheek instead.

His father blushed brightly and returned the gesture. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Kankuro murmured. He looked into his father's eyes. Such a vivid, bright green. Like Gaara's, but a shade darker.

Okay, so he was worried. Not about their sex life. About their privacy, and their secrecy, and how he might feel worn away by it over time. He thought he might. Especially if he were married and unable to convey that to anybody. And there was no way he was going to take on a fake wife just to keep the charade going into his later years.

Not only that…but in the back of his mind Kankuro was worried about Basa finding out. He'd told his father not to worry about it…but that advice didn't include himself. He considered himself a consummate worrier. He always had been. When on missions, he worried about his siblings constantly. The same for the exam. He had grown up worrying about his own safety in the same house as Shukaku, an angry spirit who could sometimes break loose if Gaara were particularly vulnerable. In school, he had worried about being sexually assaulted. Once he graduated, he was worried about dying on a mission and never living to his twentieth birthday.

Now he was worried about censure from a man he really needed cooperation from. Basa had the ability to crush his father into powder. Kankuro really, really wanted the decision to reunite his father with Basa to be a good decision. But Basa had to ultimately decide that, not him.

**xXx**

The boat docked in the village of Morimachi, right over the border. They disembarked, went through customs, and walked through the village towards the inn Yondaime said he had reserved for them by message. Kankuro had a good laugh at the expense of the village security, who freaked out when Gaara showed them his gourd was actually just compacted sand, and he could dissolve the whole thing at will when he wanted to.

Morimachi's architecture was very different from Suna's. All the buildings had peaked roofs, covered in red tiles. The buildings were rectangular, not round, and most buildings had yards and trees around them. Kankuro noticed a lot of tree swings. The roads were wet with recent rain, and there was a crisp, slightly pungent smell in the air Kankuro eventually identified as pine. They were in the Land of Fire alright.

The inn turned out to be a broad two story building with a hot spring around the back. Another Fire staple. Kankuro thought he would be too self-conscious to use the hot spring, even though he heard it was relaxing. After all, he couldn't control what people came and went. The hot spring was for all the guests, not just him and his family. Heck, he'd be nervous letting Gaara see him naked. Not to mention Basa, who was nice, but whom he hardly knew.

His father had sensibly reserved three rooms, all in a row. One room was for Kankuro and his siblings. The second room was for the adults, Yondaime, Basa, and Baki. The third was for the two bodyguards. The room Yondaime shared with the two teachers was in the middle, so that they could be readily accessible for the children and to the bodyguards in case of an emergency.

Kankuro didn't think there would be an emergency, but it was good common sense. No sex tonight, though. He grinned at where his thoughts went: _On the way back, I want my own room with Dad. This is gonna be our honeymoon, after all. We're not gonna get another chance. _

**xXx**

They took dinner in the restaurant section of the inn, simple fare consisting of rice, fish, and vegetables. Gaara didn't eat very much, choosing to pick at his vegetables and fish and nibble at his rice for half an hour. He declared he had a headache and retired to the room he shared with his siblings.

Kankuro sighed. He felt bad for his brother. The headaches started a few days before the full moon and increased in intensity, until Gaara cringed with pain. Seeing his brother too nauseated to eat reminded him of how much he wished Shukaku didn't exist.

"Should someone check on him?" Basa asked.

"Nothing we can do." Kankuro shrugged and tried to focus on his food.

"I wasn't aware of that," Basa said. He looked concerned.

Baki shrugged. "It's nothing to be alarmed about. It's just the way it is. I've learned it's better to leave Gaara alone when he's like this."

Temari sighed. "The headaches come from Shukaku, Basa-sensei. Every time there's a full moon, or close to it, Shukaku tries to come out. It's like he's bashing himself against the inside of Gaara's head or something. It's awful."

Basa looked to Baki. "Didn't you say that Orochimaru was defeated by sealing him inside of an urn made by Yondaime?"

"Yes," Baki said. He furrowed his brow.

"Jiraiya performed this sealing ceremony, didn't he?" Basa said. He gestured. "Why couldn't we ask Jiraiya to look at Gaara and see if there isn't some way to seal Shukaku better?"

"Chiyo-sama sealed Shukaku herself," Yondaime objected.

Basa paused and looked at Yondaime patiently. "But Jiraiya was the teacher of Yondaime Hokage, who was a master at seals. If Jiraiya performed a sealing ceremony, this means that at least part of Yondaime Hokage's specialty is shared by Jiraiya. Jiraiya and Chiyo-sama's abilities may be different. I know that the jinchuuriki of Konoha does not face the same problems with his bijuu, and Kurama is said to be more powerful. So this suggests to me that Kurama is sealed more effectively than Shukaku. It cannot hurt to have your son examined."

Kankuro knew this was a delicate subject for his father. _He feels like it's his fault. If Jiraiya does fix the problem of Gaara's headaches and loss of control, that would mean that something could have been done about it all along. Tousan is likely to beat himself up about it. _

At the same time, Kankuro appreciated the thought, and he wished that Jiraiya would be able to do something to help his little brother. Watching Gaara suffer never failed to make his chest hurt.

"When we get to Konoha, I suggest seeking Jiraiya out for this purpose," Basa said. He smiled at Baki. "As well, my nephew is looking forward to spending time with his cousin in a personal way."

Baki nodded, smiling and embarrassed. "I will be glad to see Jiraiya again. A month is too long, really."

Yondaime took a deep breath. "I shall. I shall ask Jiraiya to look at Gaara. You're right. It is a wise decision. And if the Sannin does help Gaara…I will be grateful."

Kankuro was impressed with his father's bravery, the willingness to open himself up to self-recrimination if it turned out Shukaku could have been sealed better. And he was going to watch his father very closely, to make sure his father didn't take it out on himself. He hoped that Basa would help him, too.

After dinner, they went upstairs as a group to their rooms.

Aio and Josei said goodnight and retired into their room together, Aio attempting to pull Josei into a joking argument about who got to take a shower first. Josei didn't take the bait.

Basa, Baki, and Yondaime said goodnight to Kankuro and Temari and retreated inside their own room.

When Kankuro and Temari went inside the room reserved for them, they found it empty.

"Typical," Temari sighed. "What do you wanna bet he's on the roof?"

Kankuro shrugged and lay down on the futon he'd claimed earlier as his own. The lodgings were traditional, tatami flooring with futons on the floor for sleeping on. There was a potted bamboo plant in the corner, along with a pitcher and a basin for washing their hands and face sitting on an end table.

He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He didn't mind these humble lodgings; he knew that better rooms awaited them in Konoha. Oh, there would still be futons on the floor. That was how most people in Fire kept their bedrooms. But there would be a bigger room, with a window and possibly a view, the bathroom would be less cramped, and the hotel would have better food and more options besides rice or noodles to go with their fish and vegetables.

Not to mention, there would be the exam, which seemed more exciting now that he could be there and get it over with. Karasu clacked faintly in agreement, stirring at the breath of chakra Kankuro released when he thought of the battle ahead.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

In the morning, Kankuro was pleased to find his father temporarily alone with him at the breakfast table. "I guess we beat everybody else out," he said, sitting down beside his father.

Yondaime nodded. "By a few minutes, at least."

"So who is staying with who in Konoha?" Kankuro asked.

His father blushed slightly. "Same arrangement. I know it's not ideal for…"  
Kankuro grinned. "That's okay. There's always the journey back."

His father blushed more brightly.

Kankuro took his father's hand and squeezed it. "I'm looking forward to it." He knew his father would know what he meant, even if he didn't spell it out. He was looking forward to the wedding. Even if it was secret, it was very exciting. They would own each other, they would have an exclusive relationship on paper, they would get the thrill of exchanging trinkets.

Once the whole group gathered, they ate breakfast and set off for Konoha.

If they traveled all day, they should get to the village of Matsubara, which was only two hours away from Konoha. They could stop there and rest for the night, and then reach Konoha in the morning. It was always about a three day trip from Suna to Konoha, but of course it could be made in less time by using the correct routes through Rivers and traveling without rest – something Kankuro had heard of experienced jonin doing when it was an emergency.

Today, they walked down the trade road running through Konoha's countryside, taking in the verdant pastures and lush forests around them. Temari and Gaara walked with Baki in front, Kankuro and Basa on either side of his father in the middle, and Aio and Josei took up the rear.

"This is very different than Suna," Basa remarked. "It's refreshing."

"No stopping for midday," Kankuro added. "It doesn't get hot enough around here."

"A breeze that doesn't want to rip your face off," Yondaime said, grinning.

Kankuro and Basa laughed.

So did Aio. "That's our Kazekage. Always one with a way for words."

That reminded Kankuro that his father was supposed to be writing every day in a journal. He hoped his father had brought it. Writing was one of his major coping mechanisms. Kankuro didn't want his father to let stress get the better of him during this journey.

Yondaime chuckled. "It's nothing. Eloquence is part of my job description. If I couldn't put words together the way I need to, the Council would walk all over me."

"That's true," Aio muttered. "Man, what is with those guys anyway? You'd think they'd all lose their jobs for trying to kill you."

"They didn't try to kill me," Yondaime objected. "It was an accident. There was no way they could know that they were collaborating with Orochimaru."

"If they did their research, they would've," Aio muttered, clearly cranky about it.

Kankuro didn't blame him. Not only would Aio have lost the person he was assigned to protect, Aio and Josei had a personal attachment to Yondaime, and his siblings and him. And it was insulting that none of the Council members had even offered to resign after that political disaster. Instead, they'd opted to pretend like nothing had happened.

Of course, Jiraiya would probably say that was for the better, since they needed the political stability…. _But still, it sucked_. Kankuro scowled to himself.

"Please, no one get upset about this subject," Yondaime said. "Let's just put what happened last month behind us until it's ancient history. I am alive and well, so that is all you need focus on."

Kankuro sighed. "You're right. It's just –"

"Not fair," Yondaime said. "I know. But you can't change people like that; unfair people will always be unfair."

"What you can do is correct for them," Baki said. "Like forming a separate disciplinary committee to handle issues of corruption within the Council."

"Ah, you must have been speaking with your father about it," Yondaime said wryly.

Kankuro perked up. "His father? That sounds like a great idea. I don't see why we don't have a permanent disciplinary body to handle corruption like that. I mean, we can't let the Council get away with it."

"My father is a security guard in the village," Baki said.

"He's still going, being a few years younger than me," Basa said wryly. "I doubt that Bashi will retire from service any time soon. He's too much of a warhorse."

"An important security guard, in fact," Yondaime said. "Bashi-san is a patrol captain and an interrogator."

"Oh," Kankuro said. "So his job is kind of secret, then."

"The details are," Yondaime agreed. "But I can tell you this much without a breach of security: He's very good. He's good at what he does and he always gets the job done." He looked at Baki. "In fact, if I were to form a disciplinary body to handle political corruption, I would make your father the head of it."

"People are going to accuse you of favoritism," Basa said, grinning.

"It'll be true," Yondaime retorted, grinning back. "And no one can stop me. Favoritism isn't a crime when one's favoritism is based on the skill and loyalty of one's people. It's natural to promote people like you and your family into positions of power. I need people I can trust, people who are good at their jobs and who have no ulterior agenda."

"We might have an ulterior agenda," Basa said.

"Like what?" Yondaime asked, looking amused.

Basa's grin widened. "We love you."

Yondaime blushed.

Temari saw this and giggled. "Made him blush," she teased, singsong.

"Cut it out," Yondaime protested mildly.

Temari just grinned. "Hehe."

**xXx**

They stopped in the village of Obana for lunch, which was a cheerful combination of rice balls and yakisoba at a casual dining restaurant. This village was much like the one at the border, except it had no bodies of water near it, and there were not as many trees. It was mostly farmland. The outstanding feature about it was the flower fields. According to a plaque they'd passed by on the way into the village, the flowers of Obana were celebrated in a festival every April. They'd missed the festival by months, it being the beginning of August now, but Kankuro tucked that fact away in the back of his head, like he did all other festivals he'd heard of. Festivals fascinated him. Each village had its own unique festivals, even if it was a national holiday.

After lunch, they left, not staying long. Up ahead in the distance, the road snaked into the trees and disappeared. That was a good sign. The last leg of the journey to Konoha was always through a dense forest. Konoha was nestled away in one of the largest forests in the Five Great Shinobi Nations. It encompassed the land in all directions, making forest travel necessary if one wanted to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

In an hour, they reached the trees. Cool shadows fell across the path. It seemed inviting and peaceful within the forest, but as a ninja, Kankuro was wary of any place with a lot of shadows. The effect was less severe during cloudy days. During sunny days like this, to him at least, the forests of Fire seemed ominous.

But Baki, Temari, and Gaara didn't falter, so Kankuro supposed he couldn't afford to, either. They walked as a group underneath the boughs of ancient trees. As they fell completely under the shadow of the trees, everyone fell silent. Being from the desert, the trees made Kankuro feel closed in and intimidated. They were hundreds, if not thousands, of years old, covered with moss, towering up so high that their leaves blotted out the sky in all directions. It was like being indoors outdoors. A greenhouse made by nature, but that which blocked out the sun instead of letting it in.

Kankuro was glad for the thinner spots they encountered, that let in the rays of the bright afternoon sun. Those glades were pleasant, especially the ones around streams. If the whole forest was like that, Kankuro wouldn't mind it so much.

But the bottom line was, he just didn't associate forests with good things.

Finally, after a couple hours of traveling in silence, Temari grew brave enough to talk. "So…some forest, huh?"

Gaara grunted.

"Yeah, it's something, alright," Kankuro said. "Like creepy."

Temari snorted.

"I see your point, and raise you goose pimples," Baki said.

Kankuro grinned at that. He noticed Baki seemed like an expert at breaking the tension. In that way, his sensei and Jiraiya were alike. "Yeah, man…" He rubbed his arms, only half faking it.

Yondaime chuckled gently. "The lay of the land is unfamiliar to you. That is all it is."

"I know," Kankuro said. He sighed. "But how come Konoha gets to hold so many Chunin Exams compared to other countries?"

"They're in the middle," Yondaime said. "The Land of Fire is a natural meeting point because it possesses a border with all the countries that made up the Great Nations."

Kankuro had never really thought about it before, but he could understand that geography would play a part. "Oh. I guess so."

"Just be glad it's not Kumo," Temari said.

Kankuro made a face. "Yeah, that's true." Not only would they have to travel a lot further, but Kumo ninja were notorious for being…well, a little crazy. And aloof. And big. Everyone there was the size of Baki and Basa.

"Yeah, just be glad it's lily-ass Konoha," Temari said blithely.

Baki burst out laughing. "Temari!"

"I don't think their Forest of Death is so lily-ass," Kankuro grumbled.

Temari laughed and flapped her hand. "Aw, come on, it could've been like Kiri." She put on a gravelly voice. "You must kill to survive." She grinned. "They could've just put us in an arena together to begin with and told us to kill each other."

Kankuro snorted. "Okay, okay." He glanced at their father, amused. "They say I'm melodramatic. Maybe Temari should have been the puppet master."

"Being a puppet master is about chakra, not how melodramatic you are," Aio said. He grinned. "We have to learn the melodrama part."

"Which you have done well," Josei said.

Aio grabbed Josei's arm, schoolgirl style. "Thank you, Jo-kun!"

Josei huffed and looked embarrassed, but he didn't try to reclaim his arm. Wise move. Kankuro knew from experience that the more one tried to escape from Aio, the more he hounded you. It was amusing, most of the time.

Now that everyone was talking and laughing, the forest wasn't so scary.

Kankuro just wished he had this kind of support all the time. And in the end, he would be in the arena facing Shino alone.

_Not that that bothers me,_ he reminded himself. _I have a strategy, and I'll stick to it._

But, man, he hated bugs. And he was faced up against a guy who had bugs living _in_ him. How gross was that? And some bugs ate wood. _What if the guy could, like, round up some extra bugs to chew Karasu up? _

He stopped himself abruptly, horrified. He'd die if Karasu died. Karasu was more than a puppet. He was a family heirloom. Karasu had belonged to his maternal grandfather first, and Karasu had been there the entire time Kankuro had been growing up. That was practically fourteen years of friendship.

_I'm making something out of nothing. I don't know what's going to happen. But I've got a plan, and I'm going to win, because I have to. It's a matter of pride. I'm not going to let some Konoha punk with bugs up his ass beat me. I'm a Sabaku. And I'm Kankuro._ Kankuro was the name of one of the most powerful puppet masters from Suna's past. He was not going to do his name an injustice. His mother named him this for a reason, and he was going to live up to it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

They arrived in Matsubara at sunset. Rich orange-red light blazed through the pine trees ringing the small village, casting everything in a strange glow. Kankuro supposed it should have reminded him of home, but it didn't. The shadows were lengthy, bristly, strange. Yondaime led them through the quiet village to their inn, where they ate a dinner of chicken, rice, and vegetables, and retired to their rooms.

After they took turns taking showers, Kankuro settled in for bed. Kankuro had the futon in the middle. He lay on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. He felt exhausted and not sleepy at all at the same time.

Gaara left, probably for the roof.

Temari stayed, brushing her damp hair out, perched on the small writing desk by the bathroom.

"Man, you're not nervous, are you?" Kankuro asked. "Like, sick to your stomach or anything?"

"No," Temari said.

Kankuro sighed. He'd known that was the answer he'd get, but he'd tried anyway. _Why do I bother? Temari never admits to anything. If she had a leg torn off, and I asked about it, she'd be like, 'Oh. That. Nope, didn't notice it.'_

"Are you?" Temari asked. "I mean, you've got nothing to be nervous about. It's just a test."

Kankuro didn't answer that. He glanced at her, then went back to staring at the ceiling.

Gaara was somewhere, staring at the sky. Kankuro hoped Gaara wasn't killing anybody. But with Shukaku so close to the surface…Gaara might.

He hated full moons.

After Temari finally finished brushing her hair and getting ready for bed, she turned the lights out and crawled under the covers of her futon.

Kankuro watched her get settled, then rolled over onto his side away from her and tried to go to sleep. It was a fruitless effort for almost an hour, until he finally dropped off.

**xXx**

Yondaime had gone to sleep right away, drifting off as soon as his head settled on the pillow. Now, abruptly, he was awake. The shadows of the pines outside the window seemed ominous, and Yondaime suddenly knew why. A spike of terror drove through him, making his heart jump. He choked on the pine-scented air in the room.

_Dark – No. Sleeping – No! _

He looked around wildly, at the sleeping men on either side of him. Baki was on the right and Basa was on the left. Baki was rolled over away from him, almost sleeping on his face. One leg sprawled out under the covers in a comically clumsy position. Basa, on the other hand, slept calmly on his back, his face peaceful in the moonlight.

It was like a horror story. Silent figures, oblivious. Unknowing. Unseeing.

_Help!_ Yondaime wanted to scream. He couldn't. His heart was pounding, and his ears felt stuffed full of cotton. He couldn't move. _I can't move he'll get it it's – _

_Oh god full moon I can't do this someone help me. _

"Basa?" Yondaime whispered.

Basa didn't answer.

"Basa," Yondaime hissed.

His teacher woke up with a start. "What? What is it?"

Yondaime glanced at Baki, but Baki was soundly asleep. He looked to Basa and bit his lip. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Wha…" Basa rubbed his eyes with a fist. "Sure." He looked down at himself, then folded down the covers on the side of the futon nearest to Yondaime.

Yondaime peeled down his covers, squirmed out of his futon, and crawled into Basa's waiting warmth and comfort. He squirmed, getting comfortable, and then settled down, his head on Basa's chest. "I'm scared, Basa-sensei."

Basa wrapped the covers around the both of them, tucking Yondaime in. "Why?" He stroked Yondaime's back.

"Because there's a full moon outside." Yondaime pressed his face against Basa's chest, hiding.

"What's the matter with a full moon?" Basa asked gently.

"Karura died on a night like this." Yondaime sniffled. "She said she – felt labor pains, and I told her, that's got to be impossible, it's three months ahead of schedule. But she insisted, and then she – her water broke, and it was like – and then we rushed her to the hospital, but she – her face was all red – and…and…she died." He started crying. He couldn't help himself. "She got all pale and weak and she died, as soon as Shukaku was out of her she started dying. They said…they said…"

Basa rocked him slowly and made soothing noises.

Yondaime quieted down, sniffling, and mostly managed to stop crying. "They said all sorts of things. They said it could be routine, just an accident. They said Shukaku might have formed a bond with her, since this was the first time we'd tried sealing Shukaku into an unborn infant, no one really knew what would happen, it had all worked in theory…but might – maybe –" He sniffled and hiccupped. "Maybe Shukaku formed a bond with her, and that was alright while she was pregnant, but the moment she gave birth to Gaara, she died, because Shukaku's bond to Gaara was stronger than Shukaku's bond to Karura."

He blinked away tears, curling into Basa as much as possible. Discussing this brought on a wave of misery. "M-Maybe Shukaku made Karura give birth to Gaara prematurely, because it was a full moon. Maybe it was an accident, maybe he did it on purpose. Maybe it was just that Gaara had gotten big enough that a surge of his energy along with Shukaku's made Karura give birth. They didn't know why Karura died, Basa-sensei. They just know she did."

Basa was silent for a few moments. Then he said, "Kyou, no matter what happened, one of those explanations is not that it was your fault. You aren't responsible in any way. Your wife dying had nothing to do with you. You couldn't possibly have known it would happen, and you didn't have the power to stop it, so you're not responsible for what happened. You're as crushed as I am about my wife's death. I didn't have anything to do with it. I still feel responsible. But that's wrong. That is a wound inside of me, and it's a wound inside of you."

Kyou stopped crying. He raised his head and looked into Basa's eyes.

Basa said quietly, "I understand what your pain is. You ascribed to being Karura's protector, and you didn't protect her. I felt the same way. I feel the same way, sometimes. I can't be there for people I love in the way I want to be. Even though the way I want to be is impossible, I still feel that way."

"I love you, Basa-sensei," Kyou said solemnly.

Basa ran his fingers through Kyou's hair. "I love you, too. Please go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us. And I want you to be well rested. Lie down and listen to my heartbeat. See if that doesn't help you in some way. I'm here for you, Kyou. I don't want you to ever feel alone. If you feel alone, just seek out either me or Kankuro. We'll be here."

Kyou nodded and did as his sensei instructed, lying down and listening to Basa's heartbeat. His eyelids felt heavy after a few seconds of that.

"Good night, Kyou," Basa said gently.

"Good night, Basa-sensei," Kyou mumbled. He fell asleep.

**xXx**

Yondaime woke up warm and very embarrassed, tangled up in both Basa-sensei and the blanket. He didn't remember ever being this close to Basa before. He could count the pores on the man's face, for god's sake. He could see the shadows of where Basa needed to shave up close. His eyes traced Basa's slightly parted lips, revealing white teeth, down the curve of Basa's neck to his adam's apple.

He realized he was lying on Basa's arm, the other arm draped over him, its dead weight surprisingly heavy. He squirmed out from the loose, heavy embrace, pushed the covers away, and stood up, brushing himself off.

Basa groaned and shifted, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. He looked up at Yondaime with mild confusion, but no surprise. "Good morning."

Yondaime pursed his lips nervously. "G-Good morning." He gestured to the bed, hoping that Basa would say something first.

"You had a nightmare last night," Basa said. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through tangled strands of white hair. "Something like that. You asked me if you could sleep in the same bed, you seemed frightened, I agreed. There's nothing more to it than that, I'm afraid. I'm not shocked, or dismayed, or anything like that." He cast the covers aside and stood up. "Are you alright?"

Yondaime nodded slowly, taking in Basa's explanation. It made sense. He had nightmares and often couldn't remember having them later. "I just – We didn't do anything…else. Did we?"

Basa furrowed his brow. "We talked. About our wives."

_Oh_. Yondaime relaxed at the fact that Basa had no clue where his mind had gone. That was for the better. He'd jumped to nasty conclusions and wanted to keep his uncharitable thoughts to himself. _Of course I wouldn't do anything with Basa to cheat on Kankuro. I'm not like that. He's not like that. Basa-sensei would never let me make a fool of myself that way._

He was still nervous. Or perhaps edgy. That was the word for it. Edgy and jumpy.

Yondaime got dressed and left Basa to do the same. When he went downstairs to join the others in the dining room for breakfast, he saw Baki already up, chatting with Temari and Gaara.

Aio and Josei, as usual, followed in his wake. If they noticed his state of mind, they didn't say anything. He was grateful. They were good bodyguards. Respectful. Respectful to him still, in spite of how weak he sometimes appeared. That was rare.

Kankuro and Basa came in at roughly the same time.

"Kankuro overslept," Temari teased. "He was still snoring away when Gaara and I woke up."

"I was already awake," Gaara corrected. "Shukaku did not let me get any sleep."

"And I didn't oversleep," Kankuro said. "I had trouble getting to sleep. I just slept in the proper amount to make up for the sleep I didn't get." He dropped into a chair and grinned at Yondaime.

Yondaime slipped into a chair next to his son, still feeling disoriented. He was glad that Kankuro acted as if everything was normal. Maybe it was. Maybe it was his feelings that were unsettling, not normal, not lining up with the situation.

Kankuro reached under the table and squeezed his hand, sensing his discomfort.

Yondaime brought himself to smile. _It's okay,_ he wanted to say. But then he would have to explain to the others what was okay.

It really was okay.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Konoha was bustling, towering. The buildings looked like they'd been stacked together overnight, in a drunken haste. As usual, when they walked through the gate, the sight was overwhelming. Crooked streets shot off in all directions, seemingly with no rhyme or reason, flowing around apartment buildings, shopping complexes, offices and warehouses and buildings Yondaime could only guess at. The only sense it all made was that the lay of the land pulled towards the Hokage Tower and the national monument, as if they exerted more gravity.

Yondaime knew it was the result of being rebuilt after the kyuubi destroyed most of the village. Every time Konoha rebuilt, they slapped buildings into place with more creativity and less forethought.

He absently took the lead, staying on the main avenue that striped through Konoha to the Hokage Tower. This historic road was one of the only things Konoha ninjas took pains to preserve. It was called Hinomoto Street, which meant 'origin of fire'. Of course, due to past turmoil, the road had actually been repaved more than once.

This was their third time, Yondaime thought. Konoha had almost been destroyed more than every other village in the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Ironically, that wasn't because of their status as a meeting place for all the nations; it was usually due to some mishap or temper tantrum thrown by their noble clans.

No other nation's nobility conducted themselves with more of that volatile mix of arrogance and power than Konoha's. In particular, the Uchiha and the Senju. Yondaime found it remarkable that the two clans had co-founded a village and then proceeded to wage a war against each other for it. Like two children with a toy.

He shook his head.

"Dad?" Kankuro asked.

He glanced to the right and met his son's gaze. "I'm just thinking."

Kankuro hesitated, then nodded.

Yondaime took a deep breath, smelling the ramen shops at work even at this hour. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. In Suna, most ramen shops didn't open until after eleven, usually noon.

_What a tragedy. What a tragedy that could have happened if Orochimaru's plan had worked. _

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Basa commented. He looked around at the tall buildings with their crooked-seeming stories and their drainpipes and power lines. "There's a kind of beauty amidst the chaos. Free thinking."

"If you say so," Baki said. He walked behind his uncle. "I think it looks like a mess."

Temari snorted. "Yeah. None of these buildings is more than like, ten years old, either."

"Twelve," Yondaime corrected. "Remember your history books from school."

Kankuro looked around with hooded eyes, studying the shadows out of habit. "Yeah. I remember. I also remember reading that the Council wanted to know if the treaty was null and void because the Kage they signed it with was dead, and if it would be acceptable to swoop in and finish Konoha off." He glanced at his father. "You went down in history as saying 'No'."

Yondaime nodded. "That's right. I did say no."

"Thank god," Kankuro muttered. "That would've been so sleazy."

"The Council is not known for their high ethical standards," Baki said.

Kankuro snorted. "Tell me about it."

Gaara stayed silent. It might have been Kankuro's imagination, but he thought his brother was huddled a little closer to the group than usual. _Maybe this big village intimidates him. There are a lot of hiding places here._ His brother might be jumpy about assassination attempts. He couldn't blame Gaara.

"Where to first, Kazekage-san?" Aio spoke up from the back.

Kankuro glanced over his shoulder in time to see Josei's reproachful glare at his partner for calling their leader '-san'. He grinned at their antics.

"First, I believe we should check in with Hiruzen-sama and tell him we're here," Yondaime said mildly. "It's only polite. After that, we'll check into our hotel. It's three blocks from the Hokage Tower. Ankina Hotel, Fire branch."

Ankina Hotel was a chain of modern hotels that had spread throughout Fire, Grass, and Rivers. It catered mostly to traveling businessmen and dignitaries. Kankuro knew that his father likely didn't have a choice in picking a fancy place like that; it was expected for the Kazekage to travel in style. And it was true that security was tighter at high end hotels, which would probably keep any of them from being harassed.

Not all Leaf ninja liked the Sand.

"Do you think Jiraiya will be there?" Baki asked.

Yondaime glanced over his shoulder at Baki, surprised. "I don't know. He might be."

Baki nodded. After a moment, he said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to look him up if he's not there. After we check in at the hotel."

"Of course, Baki," Yondaime said. "You can do whatever you want. The Chunin Exam isn't until tomorrow; today is like a holiday."

Baki smiled. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Yondaime faced forward again and continued leading the way to the Hokage Tower.

**xXx**

At the base of the tower, they were waved in by guards, who also called inside for the Hokage to be informed that the Kazekage and his party had arrived. Kankuro didn't think the message would come very much ahead of them, so he wasn't sure what the point was. But then, he didn't understand much of how Leaf ninja did things.

A man in a jonin uniform led them up the spiral staircase to the top of the Hokage Tower and waved them through to a hall. It was pretty self-explanatory. There was only one door ahead, and that had the symbol for Fire emblazoned on it. It had to be the Hokage's office. In addition, there were a couple of guards there, one man standing on either side.

The guards opened the door for them.

When they entered the Hokage's office, Jiraiya was perched on the desk like a little kid, talking to the Hokage. Kankuro shook his head. It was terribly impolite to sit on flat surfaces not designed for sitting on. He didn't understand how Jiraiya and Temari kept doing it without a wince. _Especially at Jiraiya's age. He's just pretending not to know the rules at this point. _

Sandaime cleared his throat, smiling.

Jiraiya paused in mid-sentence and turned around to face towards the door. A blinding smile spread across his face. "Hey, you made it!" He hopped up from his sensei's desk and crossed the room in three big strides.

Jiraiya threw his arms wide and closed them around Basa, then proceeded to hug everyone one by one, even a somewhat frightened looking Gaara. Gaara let out his breath with a sigh of relief when Jiraiya moved onto Temari. When he reached Aio and Josei, he exchanged playful punches to the shoulder and high fives instead.

Then he turned back to Baki and hugged his 'brother' again. He laughed. "One extra, cause I missed you extra much."

Kankuro was amused to see Baki blush at that.

"Hey, wanna go get lunch?" Jiraiya looked at everyone. "It's on my tab. I know this really great yakisoba place."

"Not ramen?" Yondaime teased.

Jiraiya flapped a hand. "You guys're gonna be tired of ramen by the time this visit's over. No need to start now. I'll take you to great teriyaki place. How about that?"

Kankuro stifled a laugh. No one could possibly reply in the amount of time Jiraiya gave between breaths.

"Ooh, or how about sushi?" Jiraiya continued. He grinned at them. "Whatever you want."

"We have to check in at the hotel first, but after that, sure," Baki said.

Jiraiya clapped an enthusiastic hand down on Baki's arm. "Great!"

Baki laughed.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable," Sandaime said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Yondaime said gently.

Sandaime nodded amiably and lit his pipe. "I'm pleased to see you arrived safely."

Yondaime inclined his head. "I traveled with a suitably large group this time, I think." He grinned and gestured at his teacher. "This is Basa-sensei, my instructor from the academy. He is retired now, so he was free to come along with me this year. I thought it a pleasant sort of reunion."

Sandaime rose from his seat and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Basa-san."

Basa bowed in return. "And I you, Sandaime-sama."

"As you know, these are my children," Yondaime said, gesturing to Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

Kankuro bowed, and his siblings followed his lead for once.

Sandaime bowed in response. "Yes." He straightened with a smile. "Of course. I observed them in the elimination rounds. You have strong children, Yondaime-sama."

Yondaime grinned and blushed. "I owe much to their teacher, Baki."

"Not at all," Baki said. "They were already fine ninjas when I met them." He bowed.

Sandaime nodded. "Much can be said for the bond between students and teachers. I believe that it is a cooperation. The blazing fires of youth guided by the tempered knowledge of their elders."

"I don't know how tempered I am," Baki said wryly. "I'm only thirty."

Sandaime laughed.

"I'll walk you over to the hotel," Jiraiya said.

Sandaime looked at Jiraiya fondly. "What my student is hinting at, I think, is that I shouldn't keep you talking when there is lunch to be had." He gestured. "Very well. We shall talk more later." He paused. "In fact, there is a dinner tonight. An event, really. As you know, Yondaime-sama, the night before the Chunin Exam finals is a night of celebration in Konoha. We like to honor our students, and blow off some steam, so they don't explode before the matches tomorrow. A party is a good way to remind people that they are successful already for making it this far."

"What a nice idea," Yondaime said. "Are we invited?"

"Of course," Sandaime said. "Everyone is invited to attend. The celebration is a public event. It takes place in the State Room on the first floor, as usual. There will be dancing, party games, food and drink. Please feel free to bring your whole family; Basa-san and Baki-san included."

"They are family," Kankuro agreed.

Jiraiya slipped an arm around Baki's shoulders. "Right. And I'll take you all shopping so you don't have to wear the boring whatevers you brought from Suna. Your village has no sense of color."

Yondaime laughed. "I'll agree to that. Suna is frightfully boring, I'm afraid."

Jiraiya grinned. "I'll spice you up. Have no fear."

"I am afraid," Gaara said, deadpan.

Kankuro burst out laughing. After a moment of startled surprise, Jiraiya did too. Baki grinned and shook his head. Temari snorted.

"It will be alright," Yondaime said soothingly. "I'll make sure he doesn't try to be too heavy-handed about it."

"Heavy handed?" Jiraiya feigned being indignant. "Never."

"To the hotel," Baki reminded.

Jiraiya looked sheepish. "Right."

Sandaime bowed. "I shall see you later, yes?"

"Yes," Yondaime said. He bowed in return.

With Jiraiya pulling Baki into the lead, they exited the office and walked out of the Hokage Tower together, headed towards the hotel. Yondaime directed, while Jiraiya walked in front with Baki and talked Baki's ear off the whole way.

Kankuro noticed that his teacher didn't seem too displeased about that.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Baki insisted that Jiraiya's first suggestion was fine, so Jiraiya took them to the yakisoba place, which also turned out fair sushi. They got a big family table, which amused Kankuro, because his family had always been too small to warrant one of these tables at restaurants. It was one of those eight-seaters.

Kankuro briefly felt sorry for Aio and Josei. They were on duty on the roof. But, Aio usually managed to get service in to-go containers. Much to Josei's dismay.

Jiraiya was still talking. Kankuro was glad that he had the perseverance and the practice at blocking people out so he could think. There was nothing wrong with Jiraiya talking, of course; it was just difficult to listen and think at the same time. And Kankuro liked thinking.

A server entered the picture, and Jiraiya looked up. "Oh, waters and tea all around. Thank you. And an orange soda for Gaara." He pointed at Gaara.

Gaara lowered his menu with a flick and blushed, staring at Jiraiya.

"I saw you looking at it," Jiraiya said. "Don't sweat it."

Gaara looked to Yondaime.

"It's okay," Yondaime said.

Gaara thought about that and nodded slowly.

Kankuro thought that was adorable. _He really didn't know it was okay to get a soda?_ That also made him sad. _How did we not tell him that stuff like that is okay? Dad tries to give him whatever he wants…_ But he realized there was a communication barrier at work. _He doesn't understand that we love him honestly, or what that love entails. We'll have to show it to him. Like Jiraiya did_.

"After the Chunin Exam, I'm probably gonna travel again," Jiraiya said. "Someplace exotic, you know…"

"Are you sure you can't settle down somewhere?" Baki asked.

"Oh, I'm sure." Jiraiya took a sip of his tea. "I've tried before. It doesn't work out for me. Familiarity breeds contempt. You know the old saying."

Baki raised his eyebrows. "You're not the type to live in contempt of someplace."

Jiraiya sighed and said patiently, "No, I mean that if I stay too long, people can't stand me."

Baki frowned. "I am not going to grow to be in contempt of you if you stick around for more than a month."

Jiraiya blew the paper casing off his straw and stuck it in his drink, pouting. "Yeah, well…I'd rather not take that chance, if you know what I mean. I don't plan on losing what I've got."

Baki frowned more deeply. "I do not know what you mean. I refuse."

Basa cleared his throat and held up his hands, smiling sheepishly. "Gentlemen…I'm sure there is a solution for the both of you. Now, not at the lunch table. Please."

Baki sighed. "Yeah, I guess so, Ojisan." He narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya. "But my brother better come to his senses. That's all I can say."

Kankuro was interested. _So Baki wants Jiraiya to…what? Come live with us? That wouldn't be so bad. But isn't he still obligated to spy for Konoha? Maybe we can work something out. Like, we're allies, so maybe we can get Konoha to lend him to us in exchange for someone else._

Jiraiya took a deep breath and leaned in. "I'm not supposed to talk about this," he said quietly. "But I've got an assignment already. The old man wants me to take Naruto. I'm traveling to points unknown…because that's what's best for the village."

"You know, if Sandaime doesn't think Konoha is defensible enough, Naruto can stay with us," Yondaime said. "Suna has repelled attacks many times, because of our superior canyon defense system. Not to mention, our isolation in comparison with the other hidden villages. There are no villages nearby; we are completely self-sufficient thanks to Niidaime's greenhouse experiments. And we are allies. There is no reason not to trust us with Naruto's safety."

Kankuro had no idea what they were talking about. _What's so special about this Naruto kid? He just seemed like a typical loudmouth. _

"But I'm his godfather," Jiraiya protested.

"So come along," Yondaime said evenly.

That shut Jiraiya up. He leaned back in his chair and thought about it, abstractedly looking at the menu.

"Hey, is…is Naruto in trouble?" Kankuro asked.

"You could say that," Jiraiya murmured. Then he did a double take, realizing the question. "No. Not at all. He's not in trouble. I'd say it's more like he causes trouble. But that's not his fault. He causes trouble because of something he can't help. If he trains hard enough, he's going to stop…but he needs to be taken care of first. Oyaji's kind of bad at that. He didn't have the time."

Kankuro blinked. "Oyaji?" _The old man?_

"My teacher," Jiraiya said. "Sandaime." He gave Kankuro a halfhearted smile. "I call him Oyaji when I'm annoyed with him."

"You don't want to be sent away," Kankuro said.

Jiraiya looked frustrated. "No, it's not that. I'm fine with it. I guess I just wish he had taken better care of Naruto."

"Naruto's an orphan," Kankuro guessed.

Jiraiya gave a single nod.

_I guess that explains why he's so loud. He wants the attention. He doesn't have anybody to give him a stable source of advice and attention, so he goes looking for it. _Kankuro had the feeling there was more to this story, though. Jiraiya was acting like Naruto was a big deal, and he also had to have some reason for not just taking care of Naruto himself.

The server came back. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, please," Jiraiya said, shaking himself. He pointed at Yondaime. "Beef and grilled shrimp stirfry, Combo number 8." Then he pointed to Basa. "Gemini roll and Jun's special beef teriyaki." On to Temari. "An eight piece gyoza and crab and seaweed salad, with one salmon and avocado roll." He pointed at Gaara next. "Barbeque beef yakisoba and a side of seaweed salad." To Kankuro. "A spicy salmon roll and chicken yakisoba." Jiraiya made it all the way around to Baki. "Orange chicken and fried rice with vegetable yakisoba on the side."

He took a deep breath. "And for me, I'd like the Blue Ocean roll and a side of crab salad. Thank you."

Kankuro thought it was curious that Jiraiya had come to a yakisoba place and not gotten yakisoba, but he realized Jiraiya was probably trying to get them whatever they wanted as opposed to dragging them out someplace he wanted to go.

The server took down all the orders and bowed out.

"As I was saying…so you're annoyed with Sandaime." Kankuro frowned. "So how come you didn't take care of Naruto?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "The old man wouldn't let me."

Baki rubbed Jiraiya's back. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's really not." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You didn't," Baki said quietly.

Jiraiya's shoulders slumped.

"Let us help," Baki said. "There's no reason for you to be sent off to nowhere if we can help."

"I was gonna go to Mt. Myoboku," Jiraiya mumbled.

"You can't go all the way back there," Baki said. "I won't allow it."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at him warily.

"You're my brother," Baki said. "I want to see you more often than just once a month. Never mind once a year or less. I won't allow it. I want you to be part of my life. You can't escape now, Ototo." He looked at Jiraiya pointedly. "You taught me how to hug."

Under different circumstances, Kankuro would have laughed. But he sensed that some serious tug-of-war was going on here.

He put on his best grin. "Yeah. Come stay with us. That'll give Naruto somebody to hang out with. He needs friends, right? We'll be his friends. He's not such a bad kid. Just a little loud." He turned his gaze to his sister. "But Temari's loud. So they'll get along."

Temari snorted. "You're quiet," she retorted.

Kankuro grinned widely. "Yeah. I am."

"I wish Naruto to come along," Gaara said. He took a sip of his orange soda. "I wish to train with him." He looked to Yondaime.

Yondaime smiled ruefully and looked to Jiraiya. "You see? You have to come visit us in Suna. We can help train Naruto there. It'll be perfect."

"I can't help but think there is great potential here," Basa said, speaking up for the first time.

"Technically, you're an elder in my clan, so I have no choice," Jiraiya pointed out.

Basa snorted. "If you want to play it that way, go ahead."

"And I'm the son of the clan head, so I can outrank you," Baki said, grinning. "I order you to come to Suna."

"I'm sure Sandaime won't have any objections," Yondaime said soothingly. "He just didn't want to foist this off on us. I'm sure of it. We'll discuss it tonight at the celebration. Or tomorrow morning, when we're gathered for the exam. I'll be sitting in the Kage's Box with him in the stands, after all. I'll have every opportunity to bring it up."

"Yes, wait until tomorrow," Basa advised. "You'll have more privacy then."

Yondaime nodded. "I will. I'll ask for Naruto to train with my son. That way there will be no confusion about who wants what."

Jiraiya relaxed. "Thanks, you guys."

Baki squeezed Jiraiya's arm. "No problem. I told you that."

Jiraiya smiled at him.

**xXx**

They ate their lunches without much conversation besides noises of appreciation. The food was excellent. Once they were finished eating, Jiraiya paid the bill, left a tip, and led them all to Konoha's shopping district, Haruya. He insisted on pulling them through a string of stores until they all had yukata for the evening's event, including Aio and Josei in his crusade. Aio was enthusiastic, and Josei was resigned and horrified. Kankuros snorted with laughter at the man's face when he tried on a silver and blue yukata. He'd obviously never worn anything but white or brown in his entire life.

Kankuro was deeply surprised when Jiraiya managed to coax his father out of maroon and into wine red and purple, with a silver obi. It was beautiful. He didn't think he had the words for it, his father looked so beautiful in those colors.

Aio was right behind him, happily joking about buying a flower barrette to put in his hair, which was a unisex decoration in Konoha's culture, but Kankuro hardly heard his fellow puppet master. He was too busy staring at Yondaime's self-conscious radiance.

"Get it," Kankuro said quietly.

Yondaime did.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Jiraiya left them after he dropped them off back at their hotel, saying that he had to go round up his student. He seemed to think that Naruto would miss the festivities if he didn't. Kankuro noticed Jiraiya had bought something for Naruto to wear, but he wondered if Naruto was going to agree to wear it. Jiraiya seemed confident that since the yukata was orange and blue, Naruto wouldn't be able to resist.

They all took turns in the bathroom, getting showered and shaved and whatever else they needed to do in order to get ready for the party. When they were done, they got assembled in the living room of Yondaime's suite, since it was the largest space they were afforded.

After Kankuro stepped out of the shower, he put on his black under-yukata, followed by the yukata he'd chosen at the store: red with silver bamboo on it. He tied the yukata shut with a bright blue obi, liking the contrast. Gaara was just tying his under-yukata, and Temari was gone.

Kankuro found her in their father's living room, where they'd decided everyone should meet up.

When he came in, they were the only two people in the living room. The living room was a modern space, with a sofa and a coffee table instead of a kotatsu table, with a tatami mat in the middle of the floor as decoration.

She grinned at him. "What do you think?" She struck a playful pose. "You look handsome."

Kankuro bowed to her. "Thank you." He straightened, examining her appearance in response. "You look fine." Temari had chosen a purple and lavender yukata to set off her hair, and a bright yellow obi to keep up the theme of purple and yellow. Kankuro thought it was amusing to see her bundled up this way. Temari was a tomboy. At home, when she wore yukata, she usually wore men's obi with it.

Aio showed up next, and Kankuro had to suppress a laugh. "Yo!" He bowed himself in. He raised his arms, showing off his clothes. "Great, right?" Aio had gone totally native. He was wearing a cherry red yukata with an improbable design of white shuriken interposed with white butterflies. His obi was striped teal and gold, and he'd pinned a large rose decoration in his hair.

Kankuro grinned. "Great," he agreed. "Very Konoha."

Aio pumped his fist. "Hell yeah!"

Josei showed up close behind, timidly clad in blue and silver. He looked as though he thought he was going to get in trouble for it any minute.

Aio laughed at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room. "Relax. You look great."

Baki knocked and entered, nodding at the assembled people. "You all look nice." He wore a blue yukata with red and yellow koi on it, with a silver obi. Kankuro thought his teacher looked dashing.

Aio grinned. "Hey, look at you, Baki-san. Color!" He flung his arms wide. "If fashion was the only consideration, I would totally live here. Suna is boring."

Josei shook his head.

Temari whistled. "You gonna pick up chicks tonight?"

Baki laughed. "No. I don't think so."

"Bet you could," Temari said.

"Your teacher is a little old to be picking up chicks," Baki said.

Yondaime drifted in from the back room. "Nonsense. One is never too old to find love." He smiled at Kankuro.

Kankuro did his best not to blush and give himself away.

"Finding love is not the same thing as 'picking up chicks'," Baki said dryly.

"True," Yondaime said.

Gaara poked his head timidly through the door, and Baki came to draw him in. "Come on in."

Gaara nodded and entered. He looked self-conscious in his yukata. He wore a wine red yukata with white clouds, interspersed with diagonal gold marks, like rain or shooting stars.

"Nice," Kankuro said.

"You look very well in that yukata," Yondaime said. "Your mother would be proud of what a handsome son she has."

Gaara looked taken aback, and then suspiciously as though he might cry.

Kankuro crossed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gaara nodded, seeming steadied by that gesture.

Basa came out of the back room last, dressed in a robin's egg blue yukata with red marks on it. They looked kind of like leaves, but it was hard for Kankuro to tell. The yukata was secured with a white obi. "I see we're all assembled."

Baki nodded. "I checked downstairs for Jiraiya, but he's not here yet."

That explained to Kankuro why Baki had entered from the hallway, when this was the room he was sharing with Basa and Yondaime. Baki had actually gotten done first, then, and went ahead to the downstairs lobby to check for Jiraiya's arrival. Made sense.

"He might be late because of that student of his," Baki said.

"We don't have to wait for him if we don't want to," Yondaime said. "What do you all think?"

"I think we should wait," Kankuro said. "I mean, he's expecting us to be here, and there's no set time to arrive at the party, so let's just hang out for a while."

Yondaime looked to the others.

"I am in no hurry," Basa said gently. He smiled and sat down on the sofa. "I also hope to meet Jiraiya's new student."

"Naruto's okay," Kankuro said. "He's just a kid, you know? There's nothing really special about him." He shrugged. In the back of his mind, he also hoped his casual statement would draw out a rebuttal from one of the older adults in the room, who had seemed to be holding back something important about Naruto at lunchtime.

Basa smiled wryly, and Yondaime shook his head.

Kankuro blushed slightly, realizing his father had seen through his tactic.

"Your information gathering skills are great," Baki said. "But we can't divulge that information. We're not allowed to."

Kankuro's eyes widened. "That must mean it's a really big deal."

"It is," Baki said. He grinned. "And you're not allowed to know. That may change, soon, so please, be patient."

"I'm always patient," Kankuro said. He glanced at his sister. "It's Temari who has patience problems."

"Yeah," Temari said. She crossed her arms. "I got all dressed up, so I wanna go already." She grinned, self-aware of the teasing, and that it was true.

They didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, the door banged open.

Jiraiya wore a red yukata with a golden dragon winding all the way around it, and a navy haori with a white kamon of swirling clouds and rain on it. Kankuro wondered if that was the kamon of Jiraiya's clan. He'd never seen it before.

At Jiraiya's side, a kid in an orange yukata with blue koi stood self-consciously, wearing a red haori. After a split second, Kankuro realized the boy was Naruto. Naruto looked a lot different in traditional clothing.

"I'm sorry," Jiraiya said. "I'm late because I was teaching this brat how to dance. You know he didn't even know how?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya. "How am I supposed to know how? I'm an orphan!"

Jiraiya shook his finger. "Now, none of that. You're not an orphan anymore. You've got me. So you're not going to call yourself an orphan."

Naruto grinned. "Okay."

Jiraiya gestured to Naruto with a grin for everyone. "What do you think, huh? Cleans up pretty nice, doesn't he?"

"Yes, you look very handsome tonight, Naruto-kun," Yondaime said politely. Kankuro could tell by his father's slight smile that he was being genuine.

Kankuro grinned in return. "Yeah! Now that we're all ready to go, let's go to the party. We deserve it."

Amidst the general chatter on the way to the Hokage Tower, Jiraiya fell in with Baki and Basa, Temari and Gaara grouped around Kankuro, and Yondaime led the way flanked by his bodyguards.

Naruto drifted in between Kankuro and his siblings, and Jiraiya and his Suna-based family members. He didn't say much. Kankuro wondered if Naruto was actually intimidated by the tight-knit nature of their group.

**xXx**

When they got to the Hokage Tower ballroom, the place was packed half full of Konoha residents in finery. Sandaime was there, dressed in a white kimono with a red flame pattern on it, sans hat and pipe. The Hokage was across the room near the tables, chatting with a young man in a white yukata with blue swallows on it. His dark brown hair was pulled up in a spiky ponytail, and a few loose strands framed his face. He was a pleasant enough looking person, but Kankuro got the definite sense of power; either a chunin or a jonin level shinobi, just by the way he held himself.

As soon as Naruto saw them, he burst forward. "Jiichan! Iruka-sensei!" He ran to them and tackled Iruka in a hug, laughing.

Iruka laughed in return and hugged Naruto back. "Naruto! You look dashing this evening."

"Thanks! Ero Sennin picked it out," Naruto said.

Jiraiya took long strides to catch up to his charge. "I've told you, it's Jiraiya. Just Jiraiya."

"Raiya-sennin," Naruto said playfully, with a cheeky grin.

Jiraiya sighed. "He's a handful, isn't he?"

Iruka nodded and chuckled, ruffling Naruto's hair. "He certainly is."

Yondaime and the rest of the group caught up to Naruto and Jiraiya, making way for cross traffic. Yondaime bowed. "You look well tonight, Sandaime-sama."

Sandaime bowed in return. "You, as well, Yondaime-sama. Welcome."

"Thank you," Yondaime said. "It's a lovely party."

Kankuro had to agree. The sheer space was breathtaking; oceans of golden wood flooring, enough bunting and streamers to net and strangle a dragon. An enormous banquet table full of food and drink. "This rocks."

Sandaime chuckled. "Thank you, Kankuro-dono. My people do enjoy the yearly celebration."

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand and made off with him, dashing across the floor. "Let's get some food!"

"H-Hai," Iruka said, flustered, barely able to keep his footing.

Jiraiya burst out laughing. He called, "Better you than me, Ruka-kun!"

Sandaime shook his head.

Yondaime turned to his children. "Please enjoy yourselves. I will catch up to you soon. I have a few things I wish to discuss with Sandaime-sama, before it gets too late in the evening."

"Of course," Sandaime murmured. "I am at your disposal, Yondaime-sama."

"Thank you," Yondaime said. "This shouldn't take long."

Kankuro nodded. "Alright." He didn't want to make a fuss about it. He wished he could stay, but he knew that wasn't possible. Aio and Josei only got to stay because they were his father's bodyguards. _And once I'm a bodyguard, too, there'll never be a situation where I have to leave my father unprotected._

"So what're we supposed to do?" Baki asked. He didn't look put out, just bemused.

"You didn't bring a date?" Jiraiya gave Baki a wide-eyed look and a fake gasp. "Neither did I." He snapped his fingers. "Guess we'll just have to dance with each other, then. Oh, no."

Baki rolled his eyes good-naturedly and held out his hand. "Come on. I know you want to dance with me, so let's go."

Jiraiya clasped his hand immediately and beamed. "Thank you, Niisan! You're so merciful."

Baki snorted. He led them both away from Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage.

Kankuro figured he'd just mill around until his father was free.

Temari was scanning the crowd. "You suppose the kid I'm supposed to fight is here?"

"Probably," Kankuro said. He slanted her a look. "Why? You going to seek him out or something?"

Temari grinned. "Well, a little information gathering couldn't hurt."

"Plus, he's cute," Kankuro said conversationally.

Temari made a face. "He's twelve. No way am I dating someone younger than me."

Kankuro chuckled. If Temari was worried about a few years, she'd be shocked to know that he was dating someone over a decade older than him. And was about to get married to this older person. "Feel free to go find him, if he's here. I'm not going to feel abandoned."

Temari drifted into the crowd with a parting wave. "Thanks, Ototo."

That left Kankuro with Gaara and Basa. He worried that Gaara was going to find the nearest uninhabited corner and stand in it for the whole night. "So what do you want to do?" he asked his brother brightly.

"I don't know," Gaara said.

Kankuro resisted the urge to facepalm.

"There is a raffle going on over there," Basa said. He pointed. "Why don't we enter?"

Gaara looked at him blankly.

"It's fun," Basa said. "At different points during the night, names are drawn from the jar at random, and those names will correspond to whatever prize is being offered."

Gaara thought about that.

Basa smiled gently. "We'll enter together."

"Sure," Kankuro said. "I don't see why not, Ototo." He touched his brother's shoulder.

At that, Gaara seemed calmer. He nodded.

They walked over to the raffle table, which was being manned by a woman in a purple and blue yukata and silver obi, and put their names in. She thanked them, and they moved on.

"I feel hungry," Gaara said.

"You guys go ahead," Kankuro said. "I'm gonna wait."

Gaara inclined his head, accepting that answer.

Kankuro watched his brother and Basa walk across the room to the banquet table. He turned away, noticing that Naruto and Iruka weren't there anymore. He tried to track them out of habit. A flash of orange and blue caught his eye some thirty feet away from him. Kankuro drifted closer, weaving through the increasing crowd.

Naruto had his back turned to Kankuro. For a moment, he stood still. Then he gave a start and ran forward a few steps. He stopped and called, "Sakura-chan!"

Kankuro couldn't see who Naruto was calling to, so he changed position, walking a few paces to the right.

He saw a girl with pink hair and was reminded that she was one of Naruto's teammates. Tonight she wore a yukata a shade darker than her hair, with a white sakura petal design on it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her wildly. When that didn't get her attention, he ran over to her. "Sakura-chan!" He looked as though he was going to hug her for a moment, but he held himself back. "What're you doing here?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous glance. "Baka. I'm here for the celebration. You didn't think I was going to miss it, did you?"

"But you didn't qualify for the final round," Naruto said.

"I know that," Sakura growled. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I was hoping Sasuke-kun would be here."

Naruto scowled. Then he laughed it off. "Oh, you know, Sasuke is probably too 'cool' to have fun, anyway. Why don't you dance with me instead?"

"Do you even know how to dance?" Sakura asked. She propped her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah! Ero Sennin taught me!" Naruto grinned widely. "I'm real good!"

Sakura sighed and gave in, giving him her hand. "Okay. I guess dancing with you is better than nothing."

"You better believe it is!" Naruto laughed, seeming unaware he'd just been insulted.

Kankuro winced. He found the whole scene painful. _Man, he must really like her to put up with that kind of abuse. I could never like anybody who didn't like me. The rejection would be too much._

He glanced over at his father, who was still talking with Sandaime. They appeared to be having an animated discussion, but not the serious kind. Sandaime laughed and clapped Yondaime on the back, and Yondaime shook his head, smiling. Kankuro hoped his father would be free for dancing soon. If Baki was going to dance with Jiraiya, then he didn't feel self-conscious dancing with his father. Everyone was having fun. He didn't want to miss out.

Sure enough, Sandaime and his father exchanged a final word, they both bowed, and Yondaime walked across the polished wood floor to meet him.

Kankuro grinned, relieved that Sandaime hadn't monopolized his father's time, and held out his hand. "Dance with me? You know, for fun?"

Yondaime laughed, his eyes sparkling. He took Kankuro's hand. "Of course. For fun." He tilted his head, looking at Kankuro with mischief. "Who should lead, then? For fun?"

Kankuro laughed and pulled his father into a waltz style hold, one hand on his father's hip, their clasped hands held at shoulder level. "I should, of course. Don't I take the lead in everything?" He twirled them both playfully, the spinning steps that the waltz was known for.

Yondaime blushed, but he grinned. "You do, Chakunan." Chakunan meant 'first son'.

"Tousan," Kankuro said, returning the use of a family title. At the beginning strains of a waltz, which was timely, Kankuro led his father in a slow dance to the time of the music, gradually spinning them both towards the center of the room. Yondaime was important, after all. People should pay attention when he danced. And his father was especially beautiful tonight.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Kankuro lost track of time as he matched twirling steps with his father, letting their momentum carry them in a circuit around the ballroom. The music seemed to flow in his veins and pump in his ears like blood. He could taste his father's chakra. It arced and tingled down his arms. He felt as though they were interconnected, almost like sex, and wondered if his father felt the same way.

Everything around them was a blur. Kankuro knew there were other people dancing around them, a whole crowd of partygoers in fact, but he couldn't see any of them. They were watercolor smears behind a foggy window.

He was okay with that. His father was breathtakingly beautiful.

By the end of the dance, they were both blushing, though Kankuro was going to play it off as the warmth of the room if anyone asked. It was warm in the ballroom; in spite of the windows being open along the walls, it was not much cooler outdoors, being Konoha in the peak of summertime.

As the music ended Jiraiya eased to a halt beside them with Baki. "Hey, wanna switch?" He grinned.

Baki laughed. "Yes, give me a break and torture someone else."

"I'm not that bad," Jiraiya protested.

"You're not bad at all," Baki retorted. "In fact, I think you're a little too good."

Jiraiya blushed. He turned his attention to Yondaime, and his blush faded. "How about it, Kazekage? You wanna go once or twice around the room with a Sannin?"

"Certainly," Yondaime said, taking Jiraiya's hand. He smiled at Kankuro. "I wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident."

Kankuro chuckled. "It's okay to enjoy yourself with other people, Tousan."

Yondaime relaxed and nodded. "Of course it is."

Kankuro grinned wryly, knowing that his father had needed the assurance that it was alright to dance with Jiraiya. Kankuro wasn't about to be controlling and possessive; his father was loyal without being browbeaten into place. In fact, his father had such a gentle personality that any 'discipline' was likely unnecessary. One only had to point out a possible mistake or wrongdoing for his father to get shaky.

Jiraiya bowed and pitched his voice in what sounded suspiciously like an impression of Baki. "Allow me the honor of dancing with you tonight, Kazekage-sama."

Yondaime grinned and bowed in response.

Baki glared at his cousin.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, I'm off." He pulled Yondaime into a wide waltz, and they spun off into the crowd.

Baki bowed to Kankuro. "I would be honored to dance with you as well."

Kankuro bowed in return. "Likewise." He gave Baki his hand. "So, who leads?"

"How about we take turns?" Baki asked.

"Sounds fair to me," Kankuro said. "You go first."

Baki led him into the steps of a waltz, his free hand coming to rest on Kankuro's hip.

**xXx**

After Yondaime got used somewhat to the exuberance of Jiraiya's dancing, he remembered something he'd meant to address over lunch, but never got a chance to. "Ah, Jiraiya, that's right. I wanted you to look at Gaara's seal and make sure that everything is as strong as it could be."

"No problem," Jiraiya said. He led Yondaime into a graceful foxtrot, long, striding steps broken by turning this way or that. Then he mischievously twirled them, waltz style, and dipped Yondaime.

Yondaime laughed, blushing. "Don't."

Jiraiya grinned. "Why not?" He behaved himself, though, going back to the simple foxtrot steps.

Yondaime caught a glimpse of Kankuro and Baki dancing a waltz together as the two pairs passed each other. Baki, unlike Jiraiya, was being very sedate. Yondaime wished briefly he'd gotten the less energetic dance partner. He saw embarrassment in his future in the form of being ribbed by Sandaime Hokage.

"Wanna tell me why? Or is there no reason?" Jiraiya asked.

"What?"

"Why you want me to check Gaara's seal," Jiraiya said. He let Yondaime out wide and twirled him.

Yondaime was flustered again by the unexpected move, but he couldn't deny that Jiraiya was a good dancer. He was effortlessly pulled back into Jiraiya's arms, and followed Jiraiya's lead into a mock waltz, swirling steps in one direction followed by swirling steps in the other. He struggled to gather his thoughts. "Gaara's always had headaches. Especially around the full moon. Sometimes they're like migraines; immensely painful. If you can shore up the seal somehow, or improve upon it, then the headaches may stop. I would be grateful."

"Of course," Jiraiya said, looking concerned. "Naruto doesn't have headaches that I know of. The full moon increases the strength of all bijuu. I'll see if there's something I can do. In theory, Kurama is stronger than Shukaku, so I don't see why I can't figure out a solution to Gaara's problem."

Yondaime nodded. "Thank you."

**xXx**

Kankuro watched Jiraiya gracefully fling his father around with amusement, enjoying the way he was nestled in Baki's arms. Baki was a good, gentle dancer, sure of himself, but not a forceful leader. Kankuro liked that. "He's always got energy to burn, doesn't he," Kankuro commented, knowing that Baki was keeping an eye on Yondaime and Jiraiya as well.

"Always seems to," Baki said wryly. He glanced at Kankuro. "And, if I don't miss my guess, he flirts with anything on two legs."

Kankuro laughed, surprised. "Flirting?" He took a second look at the way Jiraiya was dancing with his father. "You think he's flirting with my dad right now?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Baki said.

Kankuro snorted. "You know…that doesn't mean anything."

Baki flushed.

_Aha,_ Kankuro thought. "He's interested in you."

Baki's expression transformed into one of alarm. "What are you talking about? You can't mean that he's interested in me sexually. That's very –" Another couple on the floor passed close to them. Baki lowered his voice. "That's very serious."

The couple moved on.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. "You're second cousins. You can do whatever you want. Legally speaking. There's nothing wrong with having a relationship with a man who is your second cousin."

"I'm calling him my brother," Baki protested.

Kankuro wasn't deterred. He gave his teacher a look. "I'm aware of slang."

Baki stared at him for a moment in shock, then looked away.

Kankuro didn't count himself as a busybody, normally, but he didn't want to ruin Baki and Jiraiya's budding romance by not divulging his relationship with his father. To Baki, Yondaime looked single. In other words, Jiraiya's flirting seemed to Baki as if it could start something. Especially given that Jiraiya was older, and had known Yondaime a long time. He didn't want to tell Baki he was sleeping with his father. That seemed like a bad move.

But he had to do something. "I'm aware of what it means to be called the older brother in a romantic, male on male context," Kankuro pushed. "I know that normally Jiraiya would be called the anibun because he's older than you…but I bet you're using it as a substitute for terms like seme and uke, because those have weird connotations."

The terms seme and uke literally meant 'attack' and 'defense'. They had evolved from martial arts terms. Because of that, Kankuro had heard that most gay couples were uncomfortable with using those words; it was mostly a staple of yaoi, or gay love stories written for girls.

Baki looked at him helplessly. Kankuro was amazed that Baki could keep dancing under these circumstances. But then, he was a jonin. He'd learned how to keep his feelings from affecting his performance. Finally, Baki said, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Kankuro shook his head, looking at his teacher in concern. "Who would I tell? I just want you to know that I know what's going on, and Jiraiya's not making a pass at Dad. I think Jiraiya really loves you." _And Dad loves me, so he's not going to let Jiraiya charm him into something. _He had every faith in that.

Baki looked away uncertainly.

"He does," Kankuro said. "Just ask him."

"I know what he'd say," Baki said in a low voice.

"He agreed to come train Naruto in Suna with us," Kankuro said. "Father's going to talk to Sandaime about it tomorrow. Everything is going to work out."

Kankuro was almost tempted to tell Baki his secret. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to his father, firstly. He'd promised that it was no one else's business and that it would remain private.

"How do I know he's really coming to Suna for me?" Baki mumbled.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. _Now, none of that_. "If he doesn't, as soon as he's in range, grab him. No one said you couldn't practice a little seduction. If he needs to have his attention grabbed, grab it. Nothing's stopping you."

Baki was silent, thinking about that advice. Then he gave Kankuro a small smile. "Wise advice."

"Hey, I've been around the block a few times," Kankuro said.

"Have you?" Baki raised an eyebrow. "How precocious."

"Not really," Kankuro demurred. He was amused by the image of hitting on people when he was eight or nine, which was what the word 'precocious' conjured up for him. Baki had graduated around that age. "I bet you started earlier than me."

"No, actually," Baki said. "I did not." He wove twirling steps gracefully. "That is partly why I am so uncertain now. I seem to have found the one…but I might be the only one who thinks that."

"Stop that," Kankuro said. "I know that's not true. Jiraiya gave you two hugs, because he 'missed you extra much'."

Baki blushed. "Okay, point. That's fair. I give in."

Kankuro smiled. "Good. Now enjoy your night. Don't worry so much about what Jiraiya does or doesn't think." His smile widened to a grin. "And if you want to be sure, kiss him goodnight."

Baki's blush flared.

Kankuro laughed.

"You don't seem to mind this at all," Baki said.

"I don't," Kankuro said. By mutual silent agreement, Kankuro took control, playing at leader and spinning them the other way, waltzing back the way they had come. Briefly, he saw Gaara and Basa by the punch bowl, talking to Naruto.

"I would have thought you'd be shocked," Baki said. "Two men, two men who are related to each other, being in a romantic relationship together. Or trying to be. Never mind your teacher and the legendary Sannin. Why, that would be the same as…the same as Basa-ji and I being in a relationship together."

"That wouldn't bother me either," Kankuro pointed out.

"Why not?" Baki asked.

"Because it's all about love," Kankuro said. "If you love and need each other that much, that you're attracted to each other and need to be there for each other, then it's alright. I don't see anything wrong with it if both parties are willing. You're adults. That's like saying it's wrong to be a swinger, or a wife-swapper, or whatever they call it these days. If it's an arrangement between two adult couples that everyone agrees with, then where's the harm? Feelings don't get hurt, trusts aren't betrayed, and it's not any more risky than anyone else's relationship. Every relationship contains the potential for hurt. It's not true to say some consensual relationships contain more potential for hurt than others."

Baki seemed stunned.

Kankuro smiled wryly. "Too much? I blew your mind?"

"A little bit," Baki admitted. "I've always played everything by the book. I suppose that's why I've never been in love. It's not very shinobi-like to be in love."

"But it is human," Kankuro said.

Baki nodded. "It is that."

Kankuro said softly, "There's really nothing wrong with it."

Baki seemed to take some small amount of comfort in that. He nodded.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

At the last strains of the song, Kankuro charted a course across the dance floor to Jiraiya and Yondaime, gracefully waltzing past other couples.

Jiraiya saw them coming and grinned. When the music ended, he twirled Yondaime and then let the Kazekage go.

"You've come to save me," Yondaime said. "Thank goodness."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Seems the only person who can keep up with me is Niisan, here."

Baki gave him a nervous smile in response.

Kankuro pushed Baki towards Jiraiya lightly and slipped an arm around his father. "Otousan, it looked like you had a good time."

"I did," Yondaime said. "Jiraiya has agreed to check Gaara's seal for us. In addition…" He fanned his face. "I think I'm all danced out."

"Oh." Baki looked at Yondaime and Jiraiya blankly. "We forgot to ask you at lunch. I'm sorry. That would have been the opportune time, wouldn't it?"

"That's okay," Jiraiya said. He gave Baki a funny look and linked arms with his 'brother'.

Kankuro grinned. "How about we get you some punch, Tousan? That might revive you."

"What about you?" Yondaime asked.

"Baki knows how to dance without exhausting people," Kankuro said, shooting Jiraiya a playful look of admonishment.

"Maybe Baki knows how to dance with me without being exhausted," Jiraiya retorted.

Yondaime grinned. "Then I'll leave you two to it. I agree with my son: I need some reviving."

"We'll be back to check on you," Kankuro said in a teasing tone. Actually, he was serious. He wanted to make sure that Jiraiya and Baki were getting along. He led his father across the room towards the punch.

The area in front of the punch bowl was currently unoccupied. Kankuro scanned the room, but he didn't see any of the others. The only people he could locate were Baki and Jiraiya. He shook his head clear of vestigal worries about how Gaara was getting along and served his father a cup of bright red punch.

"Thank you," his father said politely. He took a sip. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was expecting it to be watery, but it's actually quite good. Care to try some?"

"Sure," Kankuro said. He couldn't resist glancing at Baki and Jiraiya.

Baki had taken Jiraiya aside under a blue and white bunting that had been put up in honor of Suna. The colors of Wind were white and blue, and the colors of Fire were white and red. The Kazekage robes had originally reflected the white and blue color scheme, but Sandaime had commissioned white and seafoam green robes. Those colors had suited him.

Unfortunately, seafoam green made Yondaime look washed out and sickly. Out of respect for Sandaime, Yondaime didn't change the robes back. He merely wore a different uniform to work and saved the official robes for occasions like tomorrow.

Kankuro didn't want to disturb them, but he couldn't resist spying a little. He was rewarded when Jiraiya blushed. Jiraiya said something, then Baki said something back, and they hugged, patting each other on the back. Kankuro grinned. _My work here is done_.

For a moment, he jokingly considered being a matchmaker for a living. Suna did have matchmakers, but they were traditionally women. He'd have to be very brave to thwart that stereotype…and he wasn't going to bother. He was going to be busy guarding his father anyway.

"Spying?" Yondaime said wryly.

Kankuro tried not to jump. He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah…I can't help myself sometimes."

Yondaime handed his son a cup of punch. "I doubt they mind." He smiled at his son. "But I might mind not getting another dance."

Kankuro blushed, a crack of heat rolling through him. "Ah…Okay." He sipped his punch to cool off. His father was right. It was pleasantly fruity. He tasted pineapple and cherry.

Yondaime chuckled. "I can lead this time if you prefer."

"Sure." Kankuro didn't care who did what. Dancing with his father was intoxicating, and he didn't think he would get enough of it before the night was over. _We have a ballroom at home. We should open it up more often._ There was a personal ballroom, and then there was state ballroom across the complex. The last time Kankuro could remember being in the personal ballroom was when he'd taken dancing lessons at twelve years old.

"What are they talking about?" Yondaime asked. "Do you know?"

Kankuro grinned at his father's curiosity. "Well, I know that Baki thought Jiraiya was flirting with you."

"Oh, dear. And he's trying to protect me?" Yondaime sipped his punch. "I hope not. Jiraiya's really quite harmless. While he took liberties with dance form, he didn't take any liberties with me. All we talked about was Gaara's seal."

"I figured," Kankuro said. He gave his father a soft smile.

Yondaime blushed. He squeezed Kankuro's shoulder.

Kankuro didn't know if Baki wanted Yondaime to know, so he didn't say anything about Baki's feelings for Jiraiya or vice versa. His father was Baki's old sensei. If Baki felt like telling someone, he'd probably tell Yondaime eventually anyway. It was best just to let things evolve.

"It's amazing how people will try to protect my virtue, even though I'm a grown man," Yondaime said suddenly. He shook his head and finished his punch.

"Would you like some more?" Kankuro asked.

"I wouldn't want to monopolize it," Yondaime said.

"You've had one little cup," Kankuro said. He gave his father a look. "Besides, most of the people here are kids who wouldn't know manners if they came up and hit them in the face. Have another cup of punch if you're thirsty."

"Yes, Kankuro," Yondaime said with an amused smile. He held out his plastic cup.

Kankuro ladled more punch into it, and refilled his own cup of punch while he was at it. He took a swallow, just to prove he wasn't concerned about drinking too much punch, and turned his attention to his father's odd comment. "Protect your virtue? Like, who?"

"I was just speaking generally," Yondaime said.

Kankuro wasn't convinced. He raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like people chase away potential suitors all the time."

"Well, during the first five years after your mother died, they did," Yondaime said. "Especially Aio and Josei. Noble clans can be pushy. I was propositioned by a great many women who wanted to be my second wife."

Kankuro hadn't known any of that. It was suddenly harder to swallow. "I'm sorry."

"You were a child," Yondaime said gently. "It's only natural that you didn't know. In fact, I made sure that you and your siblings wouldn't be terrorized or drawn in. I'm glad that my measures worked so well that you never had an inkling. You didn't need that to deal with, too, on top of everything else."

Kankuro shook his head, thinking about those days when he was a kid. He'd honestly thought everything was alright. His father had seemed happy enough, they'd never had money problems, Yashamaru and Gaara had visited often enough or vice versa that he didn't think it was strange to have a brother living in a separate household.

In fact, when he was really little, like five, he'd thought that Gaara was Yashamaru's kid; a cousin. Small kids often came up with rationales to explain things around them. It wasn't often that a child knew something was strange in their family. Adolescence was when people started actively comparing families, usually because of close friendships that had developed, or dating.

"So people were bugging you to move on, huh?" Kankuro said. He sipped his punch. "That's awful."

Yondaime shrugged. "It made sense from the standpoint of the village."

In Kankuro's opinion, his father was much too forgiving of things like that. But then, maybe that sort of thinking was required of a Kazekage.

_I'm glad I'm never gonna be put in that position_. He fully planned on supporting Temari or Gaara for Kazekage. If Gaara didn't have Shukaku, he'd automatically be the heir. If was really unlikely at this point that Gaara could ever be Kazekage, considering the turmoil he'd grown up in, and the fact that he was the jinchuuriki.

Of course, there was a possibility that one of the other noble clans would put in a candidate, particularly the Azama clan. They were one of the three clans that had founded Suna. The Sabaku, Azama, and Kumoji clans had ruled Suna since the beginning. The Kumoji clan was out of step with the next probable ascension of a candidate to Kazekage. The only people who had strong enough kekkai genkai were an old man and a two-year-old girl. The Azama clan, though…they had a teenage son with their kekkai genkai. He was a couple of years older than Temari. Since Kages usually retired at age fifty, that would put him right in the zone.

If one of the other clans did get a member elected the next Kazekage, they would have to learn how to work with Gaara. Kages and jinchuuriki worked very closely together. Kankuro knew that in the Cloud village of Lightning, the jinchuuriki had even been adopted into the Raikage's family.

Gaara might be put in a similar position: becoming an honorary member of the ruling family.

But a lot hinged on his ability to control Shukaku well enough to survive. Kankuro knew what a lot of people refused to talk about: most jinchuuriki burned out at around age twenty because they couldn't hold onto their control over their bijuu. The spirits always worked out a way to escape, usually killing their hosts in the process, because the death of a host did not mean the death of the bijuu. In most cases, the bijuu merely escaped to wreak havoc. The only case Kankuro had ever heard of where a bijuu and a host had been killed together was Shodaime Kazekage's brother and Shukaku. But 'killed' was a relative term, since Shukaku reformed inside his urn. Just in time, in fact, for Sandaime Kazekage to try – and fail – to contain Shukaku inside a human being.

Baki and Jiraiya finished talking, so Kankuro had no excuse to stand around. He'd see all he was going to see of their discussion. They seemed to have resolved it, though, since Jiraiya dragged Baki back out on the dance floor.

Kankuro threw away his punch cup. "That's our cue." He held out his hand.

His father smiled and dispensed of his punch cup as well, then took Kankuro's hand and drew his son into an embrace for waltzing.

Kankuro was glad his father was unaware of his contemplations about the future.

Besides, he ought to be enjoying himself in the here and now.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

After their dance was over, they went in search of Gaara and found him outside, sitting on the ground near the entrance of the ballroom with Basa kneeling by him.

"What happened?" Yondaime asked.

"Is he okay?" Kankuro added.

Gaara was holding his head in both hands.

"He needed some fresh air," Basa said. "He said that his head hurt, and he couldn't breathe."

Kankuro glanced up and saw the nearly full moon in the sky, unfettered by clouds. It was a crystal clear night. _Damned moon._ He'd hated the moon ever since he learned about what effect it had on Gaara.

Gaara groaned. "I think…I will be fine."

"Well, we're going to talk to Jiraiya, and he'll do something for the pain," Yondaime said. He helped Gaara up.

Basa rose as well. "Good idea. My nephew might have some ideas on how to manage the pain, if not make it disappear."

When they walked back inside, they found Jiraiya by himself.

"Where'd Baki get to?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh, just using the bathroom," Jiraiya said. He waved a hand dismissively. "Three cups of punch does that to a guy."

Kankuro laughed. "Dancing with you makes people thirsty."

"I guess so," Jiraiya said. He scratched his cheek and smiled. "Who'd have thought?"

"Me." Yondaime raised his hand.

Jiraiya chuckled.

"Okay, seriously, we need you to look at Gaara," Yondaime said. "His seal is weakening because of the full moon, and he's in a great deal of pain."

"It is not that bad," Gaara said in a monotone.

Kankuro didn't believe him.

Jiraiya clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Okay. Where's the seal? Do we have to go to the bathroom so he stays decent? I don't see it on his arms or legs."

Gaara stared at the Sannin.

"His seal is on the inside," Yondaime said.

Jiraiya looked surprised, then broke out into a grin. "Well, there's your problem. Our research here in Konoha has shown that a seal with a mark is twice as effective as a seal with no external mark." He turned to Gaara. "Let me put one on you. It'll be a simple one, two, three kind of a thing. No pain."

Gaara looked to his father.

Yondaime nodded and gave Gaara a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Gaara looked at Jiraiya and nodded.

"Where do you want a cool tat?" Jiraiya asked. "Your stomach, your back…your ankle?"

Kankuro laughed. "The placement of the seal mark matters, doesn't it?"

"Generally, yeah, but when you have an inner seal, it's less important," Jiraiya said. "Since Gaara here has an inner seal, the outer seal is just for reinforcement."

"Does Naruto have a seal?" Gaara asked.

Everyone stared at him.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Ah…Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Because Shukaku can sense his bijuu," Gaara said matter-of-factly.

Kankuro almost fell over. "Wait a minute. Naruto is a jinchuuriki? _The_ jinchuuriki of Leaf?"

Jiraiya shushed him and glanced around warily. "Not so loud. Your generation's not supposed to know."

"Why not?" Kankuro asked.

"Because Oyaji-sama wanted it that way, of course," Jiraiya said irritably.

"Ah." Kankuro saw that Jiraiya was upset about that and didn't push. "Well…okay. Does he?"

"What?"

"Does Naruto have a seal?" Kankuro asked.

"An outer seal? Yes," Jiraiya said, still looking scattered. He looked to Gaara. "You can't tell anyone. Alright?"

"Anyone who already knows won't be affected by the ban," Gaara said. "I see no reason to advertise what is already known."

"Whatever," Jiraiya said. "Good enough." He glanced across the room at Sandaime Hokage nervously.

Kankuro snorted. "Gaara? Seal?"

"Right." Jiraiya gestured. "To the bathroom. We'll get you stripped down to your undies, do this thing, and then bring you back out to the party. It'll only take like two minutes."

"I'll come, too," Yondaime said. He smiled at Gaara, again, trying to reassure.

Gaara nodded. "I am ready."

Kankuro wanted to come, too, but he didn't want to crowd the bathroom.

"Where does Naruto have a seal?" Gaara asked.

"Ah…his stomach," Jiraiya said.

Gaara nodded and closed his eyes. "I want one there too."

Kankuro understood. Like a small child, Gaara was seeking inclusion through sameness. To a child, being the same in a literal sense was a reassuring confirmation of being part of a group, of not being alone. "Okay. I'll be right here when you get back. Basa-sensei and I will wait for you here."

Gaara allowed himself to be taken to the bathroom by Jiraiya and Yondaime.

Kankuro smiled at Basa. "How is this night shaping up for you?"

Basa smiled back. "Konoha is very interesting. Things were not so festive the last time I was here."

"When was that?" Kankuro asked.

Basa scratched his chin. "I visited Jiraiya and his father on holiday a long time ago. That was back when Jiraiya was…oh, around twenty, I believe. I was in my late twenties. I'd just gotten assigned your father in school, in fact. I told Kyou that I was going to visit my relatives over the winter vacation, but I doubt he remembers this. I told him my relatives were in Fire Country, but I think he was too polite to ask many questions."

"Father?" Kankuro asked. "No mother?"

"Jiraiya's mother died at the end of the Second Shinobi World War," Basa said. "Unrelated to the fighting. She was a civilian. There was an accident – her sister was involved in it as well, Jiraiya lost his aunt the same day – ah…involving horses. Some horses got spooked at the marketplace, they were pulling a cart, managed to upset it…" He shrugged. "Well, somehow, the two women died. I'm not privy to the details. It was still fresh in Jiraiya and Raizou's minds. They didn't talk about it much."

Kankuro nodded slowly. "That's sad." _A lot of people lose their moms, it seems like._ He reoriented himself. "So Jiraiya had a mom and a dad all the time he was growing up?"

Basa nodded. He hesitated. "I'm sorry about Karura-san."

Kankuro shrugged. "Me too. But it was a long time ago. I wasn't there to see it or anything, so I never had that to deal with. Temari wasn't there either. That part's my dad's thing. Seeing the heart monitor fail and stuff." He added quietly, "It gave him a real fear of hospitals. We can't get him to go to the doctor for anything. Someone always has to come out to the house."

"Understandable," Basa said. He patted Kankuro's shoulder. "Anyway, I didn't mean to bring up such sad subjects. I meant to say that Konoha was still recovering from the Second Shinobi World War last time I was here, so things weren't nearly as festive. No one had the money. Celebrations were simple, mostly done in people's homes. But people were happy. The war was over, after all."

"Had Jiraiya started training Namikaze Minato yet?" Kankuro asked, curious.

"No," Basa said. He smiled. "As a matter of fact, he was destined to meet Minato two summers from then, when Minato graduated the academy. I had a good two, almost three year start on Jiraiya on that count."

"But you both ended up training the fourth Kage of your villages," Kankuro pointed out, noticing the connection for the first time.

Basa laughed and nodded. "That's right."

"And you're not that far off in age," Kankuro said.

"Only by about seven years," Basa said. "Six or seven. Jiraiya hasn't made a point of celebrating his birthdays. Says he hasn't counted since he passed thirty." He grinned. "Now that's vanity, don't you think? All he'll say now is 'I'm old enough'."

Kankuro chuckled. "He has a point."

Basa nodded, grinning. "I suppose so."

Jiraiya and Yondaime came back across the ballroom with Gaara. Kankuro snapped up to his full height in shock. The difference was immediately apparent. The small frown of pain that Kankuro had come to think of as normal was gone, along with the furrowed brow. Instead, Gaara wore an expression of peacefulness. He didn't slouch, and his eyes were clearer.

Gaara came to a stop in front of Kankuro and inclined his head. "The seal worked, Niisan. The pain is gone. I can think clearly now, and it is…freeing."

"Introducing, the new Gaara," Jiraiya said. He glanced down at Gaara with a smile. "Or perhaps I should say, the Gaara that was there all along."

"Amazing," Basa murmured.

"It turns out Gaara was having a lot of interference in his daily thoughts he wasn't telling anyone about," Jiraiya said. "He didn't want to be a bother." He squeezed Gaara's shoulder. "From now on, you tell people, okay? That's not right and that's not something you should have to live with."

Gaara took a deep breath and nodded. "I shall inform you of any changes. I do not wish to return to my former state. I find it…unpleasant."

"To say the least," Yondaime agreed. "I'm sorry that you suffered so long, Jinan. I should have been more vigilant." Jinan meant 'second son'.

"You had no way to know," Gaara said.

"That doesn't stop me from beating myself up, though," Yondaime said lightly.

Kankuro knew that it wasn't a joke. He gave his father a look.

Yondaime blushed a little and cleared his throat. He looked to Jiraiya. "So. Is Gaara safe to mingle? Can he enjoy the party now?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I think so." In their shared culture, 'I think so' was actually a polite euphemism for 'I'm sure', or 'I know so'. For some reason, it was deemed impolite to be sure of something, so everyone habitually left room for doubt they didn't feel.

"I want to go find Naruto," Gaara said.

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "But be careful. I don't want you two discussing village secrets out in the open. And Naruto probably doesn't have an inkling you're a jinchuuriki, because his bijuu is sealed in such a way that he can't access its senses; everything is a two-way street with you guys, so it would be too dangerous: Kurama could access Naruto in the same way if channels were left open." He patted Gaara's shoulder. "That's why it was so important that all the access points were sealed off. Shukaku can't 'talk' to you now. You have to go inside and talk to him. And that's a choice, so you don't have to deal with him when you sleep anymore. He's not going to bother you anymore."

Gaara nodded and exhaled in a sigh of relief.

Kankuro was amazed that it was that simple; everyone in Suna had always treated it like a foregone conclusion that Shukaku would drive his hosts mad. _But then, we didn't have the ninjutsu. It was an inevitability as long as we were too proud to ask for help._ _Konoha can deal with their bijuu this way because of their alliance with Uzushio; the Whirlpool ninjas were masters of the art of sealing things. _

"You may go," Yondaime said with a smile.

Gaara bowed. "Thank you, Otousan." He wove through the crowd, looking for Naruto.

"Busy night," Kankuro commented. _First Baki and Jiraiya needed to settle things, then Gaara got sealed – or I guess I should say Shukaku got sealed and Gaara got freed…I got to dance with Tousan…and that's not including what Temari's been doing, because I don't know. _

Then Kankuro realized he hadn't seen Baki in a while. He looked to the others. "Where's Baki?"

Basa, Jiraiya, and Yondaime looked at each other.

"I thought he was with you," Yondaime said to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "He said he had to go to the bathroom."

"We were just there," Yondaime said.

It dawned in Jiraiya's eyes that Baki was genuinely missing.

"Where do you think he would go?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know," Jiraiya protested.

"It's not likely that something untoward happened to him," Yondaime said. "This is hardly a dangerous location."

Jiraiya frowned. "Still…it's not like him to wander off."

"No, it's not," Kankuro agreed. He smiled. "Maybe he found someone to talk to and got sidetracked."

"Baki, talkative?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

Kankuro thought about that. "Okay, good point. Let's find him."

Jiraiya nodded.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Jiraiya's first stop was Sandaime. He didn't seem to mind that he was interrupting Sandaime's conversation with an important looking man wearing a maroon and gold yukata with haori.

"You haven't seen Baki, have you?" Jiraiya asked.

Sandaime looked startled. "Baki-san? No."

"We lost track of him," Yondaime explained. He gestured. "This is a rather large party."

Sandaime chuckled. "Ah. Yes. Well, if he is the introverted type, I would search for him outside. The festivities can get a bit much for the quiet types."

"Good point," Yondaime said. He bowed. "Thank you for the advice, Sandaime-sama."

"Think nothing of it," Sandaime said, with another chuckle.

They walked towards the door.

"He wasn't out here earlier when we were here," Basa said. "Gaara and I, I mean."

Yondaime nodded. They stood outside the doorway and looked around. The warm summer night was peaceful, buildings robed in blue and silver under the moonlight. "But he may have come out here some time after that."

"True," Basa said.

They all turned at once at the flicker of Baki's chakra.

"It's coming from around back," Yondaime said quietly.

They circled around the Hokage Tower and found Baki in a back alleyway area, shoving a young man against the wall beside a service entrance – probably to the kitchen area. A pile of crates was stacked against the wall nearby, and a garbage dumpster.

"How do you dare to come back here?" Baki yelled.

The silver-haired teenager looked as though he hardly dared to answer, but it just slipped out. "I live here." He cringed.

Under different circumstances, Kankuro would have laughed. But Baki had to be outraged for some reason, and knowing Baki, it was a good reason. Kankuro just had no idea who that ninja was or what was going on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father freeze.

Yondaime approached, holding up his hands. "Baki…just calm down –"

"No!" Baki yelled. He didn't take his gaze off of the man he'd pinned to the wall. "He almost killed you! You, and me, and Jiraiya! He was working with Orochimaru! And now he's here. A day before the Chunin Exam finals. What do you think it means? It means we're all in danger, that's what it means. It means this man is a traitor, for wearing a Konoha hitai-ate and calling himself an ally!"

"Oh, dear," the young man said. Despite Baki's superior height and mass, he didn't seem alarmed. His expression was one of mild dismay. "Kazekage-sama, can you please tell him our little secret? I'd hate to be killed for doing my country a service."

Baki froze. He turned on his heel, grabbing the front of the man's yukata and hauling the poor man with him. He dangled his prisoner in front of Yondaime and shook him. "What is this? What does he mean, 'service'? He is a traitor!"

Yondaime swallowed and appeared to wilt before his former student's anger.

Kankuro reflexively reached out and squeezed his father's hand, stepping closer for moral support. "Yeah. Who is this guy, Tousan?"

At Kankuro's support, Yondaime gathered himself. "All of you, this is Kabuto. Kabuto is an agent of ROOT, an underground organization in Konoha more secret than the black ops."

Baki let go of Kabuto in shock. "You mean…"

Kabuto adjusted his silvery yukata and gave Baki an annoyed glance. "Yes. I was just working with Orochimaru because I'd been ordered to."

"I knew who you were," Jiraiya said slowly. "I even glimpsed you at the party. In there…" He jerked a thumb back at the direction they'd come, around the side of the building. "I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me."

"No such luck," Baki said glumly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, you know," Kabuto said. "If you have a problem with my behavior, you should bring it up with Danzo-sama."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Yondaime said.

Baki looked at the ground.

Kankuro struggled to put everything together. "Kabuto fought against you and Tousan when Orochimaru tried to kill you in the desert? Last month…Kabuto was there too?"

Baki nodded.

"I honestly thought that Pops had ROOT and Danzo-'sama' shut down," Jiraiya said. He looked at Kabuto blankly. "I guess I was foolish. I guess I was foolish to think –" He turned away and just started walking.

Baki ran to catch up with him and caught Jiraiya's arm. He murmured something into Jiraiya's ear.

Jiraiya nodded curtly and walked back towards the party with Baki.

Kabuto chanced a weak smile at Yondaime. "He seems upset."

"Oh, he is," Kankuro said. "Very upset. I wouldn't be surprised if you got in trouble with Danzo or whoever else is in charge of this kind of stuff because of what you did. Baki's not going to let it go, and Jiraiya's not, either. They're alike that way. You're probably going to lose your job, and they're going to try to get you incarcerated."

Kabuto paled and took a step back. "But I didn't do anything wrong." He seemed honestly confused and upset.

Kankuro relented and felt sorry for the guy. "Come on. Let's go back inside. I can't promise that it isn't going to get uglier, but I'm sorry Baki grabbed you and stuff."

Kabuto smiled an odd smile. "Oh, he didn't bother me." He walked back towards the party, leading the way with a bounce in his step. He glanced over his shoulder at them. "I don't get bothered by things like that."

Kankuro exchanged glances with his father and Basa.

"That man is strange," Gaara said.

Kankuro laughed. Gaara calling someone else strange was pretty funny. _Though…Gaara's kind of right. Kabuto is strange. There's something off about him I can't put my finger on._

They followed Kabuto back into the party, in time to see Jiraiya and Baki wading through the crowd towards Sandaime Hokage. Neither of them looked happy, and, sensing that like good ninjas, people got out of their way.

For once, when faced with his teacher, Jiraiya did not smile. "We need to talk. Now." He glanced at the other man with Sandaime. "Sorry, Homura."

Homura, the important looking man in the maroon and gold yukata, merely bowed.

Sandaime meekly followed Jiraiya out of the party. Kankuro had no idea where they were going at first; then they entered the Hokage Tower from the main entrance, and he realized they were going to Sandaime's office.

Jiraiya didn't look back and didn't seem bothered at the prospect of everyone in the group following him.

Everyone piled into the roomy office on the top floor with room to spare; including a petulant and curious Kabuto.

Jiraiya nodded curtly at Yondaime. Yondaime shut the door. "Thank you. I would have slammed it."

Sandaime rocked back on his heels.

Jiraiya turned to his teacher and said flatly, "Close down ROOT."

Sandaime raised his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't." Jiraiya stared at his teacher with hard eyes. "You shut down ROOT now, and shut it down completely, or I'm going to shut it down myself. And you won't like the way I do it. I told you once before that Danzo was bad news, and I told you what he was doing to our kids, and you didn't listen to me. So now you will, or I'm going to shut it down from the inside, and it won't be pretty. Because I'm pretty sure that would involve a lot of murdering."

Kankuro was shocked, both at Jiraiya's tone of voice towards the Hokage, and at what Jiraiya was talking about. _Bad news? Kids? What?_ He could come to some really bad conclusions based on those words. "What is going on here?"

"Good question," Yondaime said grimly. "I don't want to tell you what to do, and I would never presume, but you did shut down ROOT, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Sandaime looked at everyone in the room, baffled. "What is this about?"

Baki crossed the room, grabbed Kabuto's arm, and dragged him over to the desk, where Sandaime and Jiraiya stood. "This is an agent of ROOT."

Sandaime let out a small, incredulous laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. This is Kabuto-kun, one of our medical ninjas. He is a genius, but – forgive me for saying so, Kabuto-kun – hasn't been able to pass the Chunin Exam five times in a row now. This is his fifth year in the failing ranks. A man like that couldn't possibly qualify for ROOT, much less be an agent of any importance."

Kabuto smiled his strange smile and tilted his head, making his glasses glint in the overhead lighting. "Oh, but it's true, Hokage-sama. I am of ROOT. I have been an agent since I was six years old, adopted into the ranks by Danzo-sama and a wonderful nun whom I chose to call my foster mother."

Sandaime looked at Kabuto blankly. Kankuro could tell this was rearranging Sandaime's world a bit, and not pleasantly.

Jiraiya deflated. "You…You didn't know?" He could take in Sandaime's genuine shock for himself. "You didn't know he was working for ROOT? You didn't know that he tried to kill Yondaime?"

Sandaime shook his head slowly.

"Danzo-sama has had Sandaime's full cooperation from the start," Kabuto said, looking equally lost. "We are the roots of Konoha. We are its avenging force. We protect Konoha the way no one else will. We are ROOT."

_Uh-oh,_ Kankuro thought. _He's going to have a meltdown. That sounds like brainwashing, too. This can't be good._

"I need to speak with Danzo-sama," Sandaime said. Out of deference for Kabuto, he made his tone gentle.

"But I – But I wasn't doing anything wrong," Kabuto said. "Danzo-sama told me to go along with Orochimaru. He told me someone needed to be a spy, to make sure Konoha's interests were protected, to make sure that Orochimaru never destroyed our village as was his intent. Danzo-sama told me that no one else could do this job the way I could. I am a medical ninja, the kind of talent Orochimaru-sama needed in his search for immortality. I was to befriend him, idolize him, obey him. I did everything Danzo-sama asked of me. I was loyal. I am a Leaf ninja, I am a loyal tool in your hands and in Danzo-sama's. I did my duty. I disregarded personal safety, my pride, my advancement as a ninja in the eyes of others, I did terrible things and I did wretched and depraved things, and I gave up any chance of ever having friends or family…" Kabuto shook, his hands clenched at his sides.

"It's not your fault," Jiraiya said softly.

Kabuto deflated. His shoulders slumped, and he looked at the ground.

Jiraiya glanced at Sandaime. "Please order a suicide watch for Kabuto-san."

Kabuto didn't react.

Kankuro winced. _Ouch._

"ROOT will be shut down," Sandaime said. "Not because its ideals are wrong, but because the price they pay for doing their work is too high."

Kabuto looked at Sandaime strangely, with narrowed eyes.

_He can't understand,_ Kankuro wanted to explain. _He won't be able to understand until he's gone through months of therapy. Possibly years. He tied his self-worth to an ideal of self-sacrifice and pain, loneliness and blind obedience. He's not going to be able to come out of it without some drastic re-envisioning of his world. _

Kankuro made an unwilling connection between Kabuto's experience and Gaara's. His brother was asked to give up everything for the village, and due to a sequence of events no one had been able to stop, Gaara had been plunged into a world of despair and loneliness, too. He reached out and squeezed his brother's shoulder.

Gaara glanced at him, and then quietly stepped closer.

Kankuro slipped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

He didn't know if Gaara understood what he was talking about, but his brother nodded.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

There were a few moments of silence in the Hokage office, as if no one was willing to acknowledge what had just happened.

Then Sandaime took the plunge. "I am sorry that the evening ended this way."

"Danzo-sama is never going to let you shut him down," Kabuto said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Sandaime said.

"Who says we're ending the evening here?" Jiraiya asked. "This would be a sucky place to end it. How am I supposed to go to sleep now? I'd be lying awake for hours."

Kankuro agreed.

"Then let's not," Baki said, slipping an arm around Jiraiya's shoulders. "Who says we have to?"

Kankuro glanced at the clock. "Well…it is eleven. And we've had a busy day."

"The Chunin Exam does not start until ten," Sandaime said gently. "I agree that you should go back to the party, take your minds off of all this gloominess."

"What're you gonna do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Talk with Danzo," Sandaime said simply.

Kankuro had a bad feeling about that.

"Please don't do anything foolish," Yondaime said. "It would be advisable to wait until you've had time to sleep on exactly what you're going to say. Words spoken in anger please no one."

"I am very angry," Sandaime admitted.

"Then don't act now," Yondaime said soothingly.

"Danzo-sama has spies all over," Kabuto said. "It doesn't matter if you tell him or not. He's going to know you're looking to shut him down, and I wouldn't advise you to stand still while Danzo-sama acts in anger."

They all stared at Kabuto.

Kabuto was unfazed by their looks. "Danzo-sama sealed all of our tongues when we became a part of ROOT. That said, Orochimaru-sama cleverly figured out a way to rewrite the seal. Now I am able to tell anyone anything they want to know about Danzo-sama…" He smiled ruefully. "…but nothing whatsoever about Orochimaru."

"What happens if you try?" Baki asked.

"Brain aneurysm," Kabuto said casually, as if it was no big deal.

Kankuro choked. He didn't know whether to laugh or to scream. The way Kabuto said it was horrible. As if Kabuto couldn't care less. But that was wrong. _I know I'd care. Holy crap._

"Danzo-sama has sleeper agents, too," Kabuto said. "People who think they're free men until Danzo says a certain word, activates a certain jutsu…and then they're his men. They're trained to disregard you, Sandaime-sama. Danzo-sama feared that someday it would be necessary to take you out of power…so he's prepared for that eventuality."

"Clearly, I should call security now," Sandaime said wryly.

"I'm afraid so," Kabuto said, without any particular regret.

"Would you know the names of the sleeper agents Danzo has planted throughout the village?" Sandaime asked.

"Some of them," Kabuto said. "I did get fairly high up to be assigned to Orochimaru, you see." He adjusted his glasses. "However, I can't say I know everything. I have been working hard lately. Orochimaru's work tends to be…distracting."

Kankuro suspected the ghoulish glee was a mask. After the shock of his life's work being taken away from him, Kabuto was hiding behind coping mechanisms. The only ones he had were the acts he'd played for Orochimaru and Danzo; the unfeeling, blasé genius. But Kankuro knew that sooner or later, the act would break down. The pain Kabuto had displayed in his unguarded moment was too great.

_Kabuto probably isn't even his real name,_ Kankuro thought. He was looking at probably the only person with identity issues worse than his father or Gaara. 'Kabuto' was a complete fake; the person underneath disregarded.

That was the logical outcome of calling ninjas 'tools'. Kankuro found it chilling. He was glad that such vows were usually symbolic and traditional in nature, rather than the literal truth. Sandaime Hokage and his father were kind men. They would never reduce their people to being mere tools in their hands.

This Danzo guy had taken their ninja vows and twisted them to mean what he wanted them to mean. In that way, by subverting rather than destroying, wasn't he worse than Orochimaru?

Kankuro was troubled by that thought.

"Please tell us who could pose a danger to us in the event of a confrontation between myself and Danzo," Sandaime said gently.

Kabuto shrugged. He looked away, his glasses glinting. "Alright. If you really want to know."

"We do," Yondaime said.

"First of all, there's the old group," Kabuto said. "The group you thought you shut down. All of those people are now sleeper agents. They never really left; their loyalty to Danzo has been imbedded in their subconscious. I understand that sort of thing, being a medical ninja."

Sandaime paled.

Jiraiya started to a take a step back and then pressed against Baki's side instead, looking horrified and suddenly in need of support.

Kankuro watched their reactions with wide eyes. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Kabuto grinned. "I think they're so unsettled by the fact that a dear friend, someone named Hatake Kakashi, is a sleeper agent of ROOT."

"That's a state secret!" Jiraiya snapped. "That doesn't leave this room."

Kankuro's head spun. He kind of wished he hadn't followed the others here. He squeezed Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara, however, didn't seem nearly as troubled as everyone else. "What is the significance of this secret?"

Sandaime took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he gave in and got his pipe out of his desk drawer. He lit it and started smoking it. "Kakashi was in ANBU. That's what we tell people." He blew out a breath of smoke. "Specifically, Kakashi was in ROOT, which was at the time a section of ANBU."

"Then is it not true to say that he was acting legally at the time, and within your best interests?" Gaara asked.

"He was," Sandaime said heavily. He nodded and blew a smoke ring, thinking.

"Then why is it a secret that Kakashi was in ROOT?" Gaara asked.

"Because ROOT committed some of the worst war atrocities anyone had ever seen," Jiraiya said. "Even if Danzo hadn't done other things that were questionable, we would have been forced to shut him down as a result of the Five Kage Summit that was held after the war."

"The Third Shinobi World War," Yondaime explained. "The Five Kage Summit was my debut on the world stage. A month before the war ended, Sandaime Kazekage was abducted by person or persons unknown; that is the going theory in the history books. All we knew at the time was that he disappeared, and I needed to act fast to stabilize Suna by taking control." He sighed. "Konoha…the Leaf supported me, because they knew that I wanted peace. With my help, we ended the war within a month. It was a great victory, for all our nations."

"You were a traitor until the war ended," Gaara said. "We were at war with Konoha. You should not have been collaborating."

Yondaime winced.

Kankuro shot Gaara a look.

"I am merely stating those facts which make the people in this room uncomfortable," Gaara said.

"No kidding," Kankuro muttered.

"Father is not a traitor," Gaara said. "History landed on his side."

Yondaime looked embarrassed. "Anyway…we signed a treaty agreeing to hand over the people that had been responsible for the worst war atrocities, as a form of justice."

Gaara looked to his father. "But if Danzo is responsible, why was he not handed over?"

"We couldn't prove it," Jiraiya said. He covered his eyes with his hand. "Not right away. We caught the people Danzo had ordered to make those decisions and we sent them away. They stood trial in the places that they helped destroy, and they paid for their crimes. But when the dust settled, we traced all the orders back to Danzo. We threatened to hand him over to an international court of justice if he didn't shut down ROOT."

"So he did," Sandaime said. He frowned. "So I thought."

"Danzo-sama merely went underground," Kabuto said. "I see, I see." He rubbed his chin and smiled. "That makes more sense now. He would believe he was acting in Konoha's interests no matter what, ne? In spite of you, Sandaime-sama?"

Sandaime exhaled pipe smoke and nodded.

Gaara looked to the Hokage. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Sandaime smiled sadly. "What do you think I should do about it, Gaara-kun?"

"Execute him," Gaara said matter-of-factly. "He escaped justice, and in the eyes of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, he is a war criminal who has gone unpunished."

Kabuto looked at Gaara with wide eyes, then started laughing. He had to lift his glasses and wipe his eyes. "I like him. He should be a Kage someday. Just listen to that ruthlessness."

Gaara tilted his head. "Should he not be punished for indoctrinating you, taking away your chances for friends and a family, sending you to collaborate with Orochimaru, stopping your advancement in the ranks of your village, terrorizing you by sealing your tongue –"

Kankuro wanted to clap his hand over Gaara's mouth.

Kabuto froze. Then he shook his head very slowly. "No…because I am of no importance. What does it matter that Danzo effectively honed me into a tool with no good purpose in the world?"

"Every individual matters," Gaara said. "A village is made up of individuals. If there were no people, there would be no village."

"I agree," Yondaime said quietly.

"You're talking about a war," Sandaime said blankly.

"Yes, we are," Jiraiya said. He seemed recovered, though he was still a little pale. "A war on our own soil, against Danzo." He scowled. "Damnit."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Baki asked. "Or must it happen tonight? The worst possible thing would be for war to erupt during the Chunin Exam."

"Orochimaru knew that," Kabuto said. "That's why he planned it that way all along. It seems evil geniuses think alike." He shrugged.

"But this is just a coincidence," Kankuro said.

Kabuto deflated. "Yes. A coincidence."

Kankuro saw that Kabuto was sinking into misery again.

Jiraiya came forward and wrapped an arm around Kabuto's shoulders. "Kabuto-kun…hey…"

Kabuto said in a thick voice, "I hated you most of my life, you know."

Jiraiya paused. "What?"

"I hated you for being Sandaime's protégé, because of my tutelage under Danzo," Kabuto mumbled. "If Sandaime died, then you would be Hokage. Not Danzo-sama. Not the deserving one. Then, when I came to be Orochimaru's apprentice, I hated you even more. Orochimaru hated you, you know. He hated you with every fiber of his being. I guess because you were something he wasn't; again, the jealousy, the desire of others around me seemed hinged on seeing you dead. I wanted to please, you know. It was unpleasant to be buffeted around by other people's Will of Fire, having none of my own."

"I'm sorry," Jiraiya said.

"Now I just feel empty," Kabuto said, looking at the floor. "I don't hate you anymore. I don't even know who I am."

Jiraiya hugged him.

Kabuto struggled weakly, and then began to cry. Kankuro could see the tears glittering behind Kabuto's glasses. "You're good. I see that now. That's why Danzo-sama and Orochimaru hated you so very much. You're good, and they're not. They don't know how. I…I…"

Jiraiya held him tightly. "You know, there are others in your position. You can talk about it. Anko understands what you've been through with Orochimaru, some of it. And Kakashi understands what it's like to become enmeshed in Danzo's plans. They can help you. We can all help you heal."

Kabuto sniffled, and let out a watery laugh. "Now would be the perfect time to stab you with my chakra scalpels and make both my masters very happy. And I can't even do it anymore."

Kankuro was relieved. He didn't want to see Jiraiya die because some maniac could fake a breakdown.

"It's not a failing," Jiraiya said softly. "You can live for you now. You can have the things that have been denied you. This is a very good thing, Kabuto-kun. We could have you take the Chunin Exam in six months for the winter trials, for real this time. And we could pass you. From chunin it's just a short hop to jonin. You could get the leadership experience in no time. I bet you're very good at leading people, since you've gotten experience with Orochimaru. You probably did the micromanaging that he refused to."

Kabuto nodded, still crying, but he was crying silently now.

"Then you have great potential," Jiraiya said. "You just need to be with people that let you use it, instead of using you."

Kabuto nodded, his chin quivering. "You're right. You're right, I need to – I need to get back to work, it's the only way, for the right people this time, turn my life the right side up and just keep moving. I can't – I can't wallow now. It's unseemly."

That still wasn't the healthiest outlook, but Kankuro could see it was a step forward from Kabuto needing to be put on suicide watch.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Jiraiya stayed behind with Sandaime and Kabuto; Baki stayed behind as well, no doubt to keep an eye on the situation for everyone. Kankuro would have done the same thing in Baki's position.

Everyone else headed back to the party, because there was nothing else to do, really. And they'd left Temari there.

When they got back to the ballroom, Kankuro was surprised to see Temari by the punch bowl, talking to Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second part of the Chunin Exam. Anko was dressed in a purple yukata with pink flowers and a yellow obi; it looked weird to Kankuro because it was short, like a mini-skirt, and she was wearing white knee socks and sandals with it.

Yondaime sought out Homura to explain the situation, which pulled in Koharu, the other elder on Konoha's council. The three of them clustered together, and it didn't look like the conversation was going to end anytime soon. Basa stayed at Yondaime's elbow with Josei and Aio lurking in the background.

Gaara chose to follow Kankuro across the room to the punch bowl. Kankuro waved. "Hey, sis!"

Temari turned and grinned. "Hey! Where've you guys been? I met Mitarashi-san. Look how cute her yukata is."

"Yeah, nice," Kankuro said, with a straight face only managed through years of training. He hated it. It reminded him of a magical girl costume. He scratched the back of his head. "Ah, Dad wanted to talk to Sandaime for a bit, so we all went, because…well, it's a long story. But it's nothing serious." _I hope. _He hoped this whole Danzo business didn't have any ramifications for them. He was sorry for Kabuto, but he didn't want to be dragged into some international scandal or conflict.

Anko grinned. "Hey, kids, you rocked the Chunin Exam. I've never seen a team so well prepared."

Kankuro smiled at that. "Thanks. It's nothing, really; thank our Dad. He knew exactly what it would be like, so he made sure we didn't go until we were safe."

"I'll say." Anko looked at Gaara curiously. "Ne, Gaara-kun, you seem different."

Gaara nodded slowly.

Anko beamed. "But it's good! So yay!" She flashed him a thumbs up.

Kankuro snorted. It seemed that outside of an official situation, Anko was kind of laidback.

Anko nodded. "As I was saying to Temari-san, Orochimaru's dead…that's cool…"

Kankuro nodded.

"I am relieved as well," Gaara said. Not that anyone could tell, because his expression didn't change, and his voice was as steady as ever. "Orochimaru was a substantial threat to the ninja world."

"All the world, I'd say," Anko said. "Ninja parts or not. He was a maniac." She grinned ruefully. "I was his student, back in the day, before he turned all openly evil and crazy. He was always like that, though. Wacko. I would've killed him myself, but I was just a little kid."

Kankuro was worried at that. "I wasn't aware he had any students."

"Orochimaru? Oh, yeah." Anko flapped her hand dismissively. "They let him teach for years." She grinned. "Buncha scarred kids if you ask me."

_Or adults_. Kankuro thought of his father, of Kabuto…and now Anko and a bunch of others, he guessed. He was glad that in spite of everything that had happened, he'd had a loving parent to cling to. In fact, a man he could fall in love with and get married to.

In spite of how much sense it made to him, he knew no one else was likely to feel that way. He wasn't planning on ever telling Temari or Gaara.

After some more punch and snacks, Kankuro rounded up both his siblings and checked in with their dad. Yondaime was just finishing up his discussion with the Suna elders. He bade them good night, and everyone went back to the hotel. Jiraiya and Baki would probably be out all night figuring out what to do with Kabuto, and what to do about Danzo.

And Kankuro and his siblings had to get some sleep. There was the exam tomorrow.

**xXx**

Yondaime said good night to his children in the hallway and then entered the adjacent room with Basa. "What a night." He stretched and then took off his sandals and haori.

"You can say that again," Basa said. "My goodness. Konoha looks so peaceful. Who could have known it would be roiling with secrets?"

"It is a ninja village," Yondaime said. He smiled at his teacher.

Basa nodded. "You are quite right." He walked into the bathroom and shaved with the door open.

Yondaime watched his teacher for a moment, comforted by the normalcy of his teacher's actions. Being in the same room with Basa was unfamiliar, but the actions were familiar. He vaguely remembered being on a long-range mission with Basa once before, and watching his teacher shave, just like this. At the time, as a small child, he had been fascinated with his teacher's necessity to shave.

He suddenly remembered Basa allowing him to try out the shaving cream. A wave of dizziness made him take a step back to steady himself. _I must be tired; more tired than I thought. _

After Basa finished in the bathroom, Yondaime took a turn to brush his teeth. Then they both got dressed for bed, choosing light house yukata from their belongings. Yondaime had a brief moment's insecurity at Basa being in the same room, but his teacher wasn't even looking. Basa was too busy getting dressed for bed himself.

Yondaime hurriedly tied the built-in obi and let out a sigh of relief.

"Tired?" Basa asked, turning at the sound of the sigh.

Yondaime nodded. He padded over to his futon on the floor. Most people in Konoha slept on the floor, it seemed.

Being over by the beds reminded him that Baki was still absent. Still absent because he was staying by his adoptive brother.

"Are you sure Jiraiya's going to be alright?" Yondaime asked, folding down the covers of his futon. "He seemed pretty upset earlier. I can't blame him; I know that he campaigned personally to shut ROOT down."

"So he said," Basa agreed. He patted his pillow. "But you can't take one event and generalize it. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I merely said I was worried about Jiraiya," Yondaime said. "Not that I was worried the world was going to end."

"Of course." Basa hesitated. "I apologize."

Yondaime turned and looked at his teacher curiously at that tone of voice. "What is it?"

Basa looked as though he wouldn't speak for a moment. "Well, it's just – You've been…I'm worried about you."

Yondaime looked down at his bed. "Oh."

Basa crossed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mean to insult you, but you seem prone to – to upset, right now. I don't want you to worry about things that are Sandaime's business. He knows what he's doing, I'm sure. And Jiraiya-kun will be fine as well. He's got my nephew looking out for him, and they're pretty close by now. They'll get through okay. I'm not sure what all this business is about Kakashi, but there's no evidence to my mind that this Danzo plans a hostile takeover of Konoha, or anything so drastic. It sounds like a typical political problem."

Yondaime sighed. Basa was referring to the battle Yondaime had fought over ANBU policy with its ex-director, Unji. Unji had worked ANBU agents brutally hard, without any hope of honorable retirement or leave for illnesses. Yondaime had thought the practice uncalled for, especially since they weren't at war. Unji's stance was that everyone was always at war, whether it was official or not, and that they couldn't afford to risk having operations uncovered because agents asked for replacements in the field. It was a battle he had ultimately won, but he'd learned an important lesson about black ops ninjas were treated.

"Unji-sama did not take over Suna," Basa said gently. "He merely entrenched himself in a certain way of thinking and refused to budge. Like Danzo, probably, he believed that what he did was best for Suna. People are apt to be blind to morality when they want to protect their village."

"You're right." Yondaime nodded. But still, he couldn't shake a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jiraiya's expression when he heard Kabuto mention Kakashi was fresh in his mind.

He wished that Kankuro were available to comfort him. _Seduce me, more like,_ he told himself wryly. _I've gotten too used to being able to run to him for comfort. It's selfish. _"Basa-sensei, I'm worried about Jiraiya. I'm worried because of how he reacted to the information about Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi-san was the student of Jiraiya's student, Yondaime. Jiraiya would naturally feel close to the man, obligated to protect him during a crisis."

Basa looked at him with compassion. "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

Yondaime snorted, surprised. "Why? What good would that do? Where would you sleep if I were in your bed?"

Basa sighed gently and drew Yondaime into his arms. "I mean with me, Yondaime."

Yondaime stiffened up, embarrassed, but then relaxed into his sensei's embrace. He had to admit the warmth and sturdiness of the larger man's body felt nice. Then he abruptly imagined Kankuro walking in on them and pulled out of Basa's arms. "No, it's okay. I'm alright."

Basa looked surprised and hurt for a moment. Then he looked merely thoughtful. "Kyou…what do you think my feelings are for you?"

Yondaime experienced a moment of panic. "I don't know what you mean." He looked at his sensei with wide eyes.

"My feelings are paternal," Basa said gently.

Yondaime looked at his hands and realized he was trembling.

Basa's eyes widened slightly. "I mean platonic and paternal. Not –Not what your father did to you." He turned away, raising a hand to his face and bowing his head.

Yondaime impulsively took Basa's hand and forced his teacher to lower it. "It's okay. I wasn't thinking anything like that." Was I? "Anyway, it's not your fault. It's not your fault what happened to me. Please don't blame yourself. Basa-sensei…I – I may be unable to help myself, but please don't judge me…harshly. I – I have someone in my heart, that I love, that I go to when things are bad, that I enjoy my time with when things are good, I – I just don't want to – hurt him." He bowed his head, overcome with a wave of misery.

Basa took his shoulders gently. "And I am trying to tell you, Kyou-sama, that I do not harbor romantic feelings for you, and would gladly protect you anyway."

Yondaime looked at him with disbelief, then flung his arms around his teacher's shoulders and hugged Basa tightly.

Basa patted his back. "It's alright," he murmured. "It's really alright."

"Then I would like to sleep with you," Yondaime mumbled against Basa's shoulder. "Just for tonight. In the same bed. I'm terribly frightened, and I can't put my finger on why. I just am."

Basa hugged him and rocked him gently. "I understand."

Yondaime allowed his teacher to pull him down into the futon, into the warm, strong arms waiting for him underneath the blanket. Yondaime shut his eyes and wished it were Kankuro he was sharing a bed with. The fact of his own desire comforted him. Of course he loved Kankuro. Of course he wasn't going to be unfaithful.

He wondered where that fear came from. It was certainly strong enough to give him a panic attack.

Basa rubbed his back; the gentle heat of Basa's hand through the thin fabric of the sleeping yukata lulled Yondaime to sleep.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Jiraiya was at breakfast, bleary-eyed. He took them to a restaurant, muttering about the overpriced dishes at the hotel restaurant. His choice of restaurant was a Kumo style all you can eat buffet, filled with long tables.

After he'd inhaled two bowls of ramen and some manju buns, he finally seemed restored enough to talk. "I've been up all night planning, with Oyaji."

Kankuro noted that Jiraiya was still annoyed with his teacher.

"As soon as Kakashi comes back, we're going to take him aside and tell him what's going on," Jiraiya said. "I doubt he knows all of this. If he did, he'd never be teaching."

"Comes back?" Kankuro ate a manju bun of his own; it was filled with jam. He limited himself to two, unlike Jiraiya. "Where is he?"

"Out," Jiraiya said. He scowled. "Training Sasuke."

"Oh, the Uchiha kid?" Kankuro said. He ate a bite of noodles thoughtfully. "I'm surprised he can compete. He looked pretty sick the last time we were here."

"That wasn't a sickness, it was a curse mark," Jiraiya said. "After we defeated Orochimaru and sealed him, I researched how to fix it and did some surgery, so to speak. Sasuke's fine; so is Anko. She'd been cursed, too. Apparently, one of the things Orochimaru's curse mark did was wipe their memories; Sasuke couldn't tell anyone he'd been attacked by Orochimaru, and Anko couldn't recall she'd seen him entering the Forest of Death during the exam. Otherwise, she would have sounded the alarm." He ate a bite of grilled fish. "I wondered about that; it wasn't like her not to have noticed."

Kankuro could hardly follow all of that, but Baki seemed to think it made sense. He nodded slowly along with what Jiraiya was saying.

"Uchiha Sasuke is fighting Gaara, isn't he?" Yondaime asked. He took a sip of tea. "This means Kakashi should be back at the beginning of the exam."

"Let's hope so," Jiraiya muttered.

**xXx**

By the time breakfast was over, Kankuro had unpleasant flutters in his stomach. He forced himself to take regular breaths. _Okay. It's okay. I'm not even going first. Gaara's going first._

But the waiting was part of the problem. Once he had to do something, he wanted to get it over with, so it didn't hang over his head. He'd have to watch Gaara fight Sasuke, and then he'd have to fight in his own match. _Hell. This is hell. _

He was glad the others surrounded him while he walked; otherwise he might have bumped into a stranger in the state he was in. He was in a haze. Nothing had ever seemed more important or more horrible than the looming arena down the street; he could watch people streaming into it.

_Oh, god_. Suddenly, he wanted to hide. _All those people?_

He was surprised by a warm hand clasping his and looked up.

His father smiled at him.

Kankuro smiled in return and squeezed his father's hand, all his fears melting away. _It's going to be okay. I have Tousan. As long as I have that, I'm going to be okay. No matter what, I can't lose him, so it's all good._

When they entered the arena, Yondaime and Basa and the two bodyguards, Aio and Josei, went one way, and the rest of them went the other. Yondaime had to go to the Kage's Box with Sandaime Hokage, and they had to go to the contestant's area. It made sense that Jiraiya would come with them. He wanted to catch Kakashi before the exam began and tell him the situation with Danzo. Also, that meant Jiraiya could watch the matches with Baki, and Kankuro knew they would want to do that.

If he could, he'd be in the Kage's Box with his father. But unless he became his father's bodyguard, he'd never be allowed into places like that.

That thought just renewed his ambition. _I'm gonna make it into the final rounds of the exam! That'll show those judges._ There were two people for every nation, randomly selected senior jonin who scored all the contestants. It was never the same two people every year; that was to ensure fairness. Or at least randomness.

The contestant's area was a lot like the contestant's area in the indoor arena from the elimination rounds. There was a broad deck right on the border of the arena, with a railing. There was no place to sit but on the polished white tiles of the deck's floor. When Kankuro and the others showed up, everyone from Konoha was already there, most of them sitting on the floor with their teachers.

Gaara and Naruto walked up to each other. Naruto was wearing his usual loud orange and blue gear; Gaara his black and white ensemble. They couldn't have looked more different. The only similarity was their height.

"You wanna make sure we fight?" Naruto asked quietly. He wore a smile with an edge to it; Naruto evidently enjoyed competitions.

Gaara inclined his head.

"Make sure you beat Sasuke, then." Naruto's smile spread into a grin. "He's a tough bastard to beat."

"I shall defeat him," Gaara murmured, without a trace of arrogance. "I have been practicing."

Naruto laughed and clapped Gaara on the shoulder. "Alright!"

Jiraiya took in this exchange with a small smile. Kankuro thought he looked like he was remembering something else.

A boy with long black hair and empty lavender eyes walked up to them. "You'll have to beat me first."

Naruto turned on his heel and scowled at the boy. "You better believe I'm gonna beat you! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Hinata-chan!"

Kankuro remembered. _That's Hyuuga Neji. Man, what a jerk. _He walked over and joined Naruto. "Yeah, you know, you shouldn't mess with Naruto-kun. He's gonna kick your ass." He had no idea what the Kyuubi looked like, but if Naruto really was the jinchuuriki, he might find out. He wasn't looking forward to the possibility, but at the same time, if anyone deserved having a bijuu opened up on their ass, it was Neji.

Neji looked at Kankuro incredulously. Then he bowed. "You are not from here, so I forgive you for having no idea what you are saying."

Kankuro wanted to grab him by the front of his coat and shake him. "Your funeral, man. Don't say I didn't tell you so. Cause I did." He stared Neji down for a moment.

Neji didn't like being stared at by an older boy from another village, so he retreated for the moment, casting Kankuro and Naruto resentful looks.

Naruto looked up at Kankuro in awe. "You really think I can beat him?"

Kankuro smiled wryly at the way Naruto's bold act dropped the moment the person he was bluffing was out of range. "Hell yeah I do. I know you can beat him." He squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto blinked, then gave Kankuro a dazzling grin. "Yeah. Yeah!" He pumped his fist. "Of course I can!" He laughed. "You're right."

Kankuro was amused. He snorted. "Try to have some faith in yourself. Kay? Talking big isn't just about making others back off. It's about believing in yourself."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Right."

Kankuro's older brother instincts were in full swell. _He wouldn't make such a bad little brother. He hasn't had anyone to look after him, has he? He doesn't know what it's like._

Gaara smiled suddenly, startling Kankuro out of his thoughts. "I believe in you too, Niisan. You're going to beat Shino."

Kankuro blushed, surprised and touched. "Hey, thanks, Ototo. I know you're gonna wipe the floor with that Sasuke kid. How can you not? You've been working really hard with Tousan. I bet he'll have no idea how much stronger you've gotten."

Gaara gazed out at the arena. "I hope so. I want to fight Naruto-kun in the final rounds. It should be interesting."

Kankuro was glad that Gaara was interested in something besides killing stuff for once. _Man, Jiraiya sealed Shukaku just in time. I'd be really worried about Shukaku's bloodlust at a time like this if it weren't for Jiraiya's seal._

**xXx**

Yondaime ascended the stairs to the Kage's Box with his bodyguards on either side of him. It was a beautiful day; blue skies, sunshine. He could smell ramen and yakitori in the air, from where the vendors were preparing food for the crowd. Reaching the top of the stairs and walking between the pillars, he nodded to Sandaime's guards and approached his fellow Kage. Sandaime was already sitting in his chair facing the arena.

"Sandaime-sama." Yondaime bowed. "Ohayo."

Sandaime rose and bowed, then gestured to the empty chair next to his. "Good morning to you as well, Yondaime-sama. Please, sit down."

Yondaime smiled and did as he was bid, taking his seat.

Sandaime followed. "So how are you and the children this morning?"

"Fine, fine." Yondaime paused, folding his hands in his lap. "Thanks to Jiraiya, Gaara isn't plagued by Shukaku's voice anymore. I had no idea his suffering was that great. He wouldn't confide such things to me."

Aio and Josei settled into position behind his chair on either side of him. Basa stood a little further back. He was acting as an honorary guard today, at Yondaime's request.

"I should hope that if Naruto-kun experienced similar oppression, he would confide in me, but I don't know if this is a realistic belief," Sandaime said. "Our culture encourages our young shinobi to be brave; braver than perhaps they should be."

Yondaime nodded. He appreciated that there was no mention of Gaara's past hatred of him. Sandaime had always done his best to be civil, no matter what mistakes Yondaime made. "The exam should be starting soon, ne?"

Sandaime nodded. "Ten minutes." He glanced at the clock in the elaborate pagoda in which they sat. "Well, more like thirteen. There's still time for Kakashi to arrive."

"Do you think he'll be late?" Yondaime asked. "As I understand it, one of Hatake Kakashi's eccentricities is that he is never on time."

"Hopefully, he can turn that eccentricity on and off," Sandaime muttered. "Sasuke will be disqualified if he is not on time to his match with your youngest son. Not to mention the worry it will cause Jiraiya if Kakashi doesn't arrive on schedule. Jiraiya is convinced that something bad is brewing."

Yondaime hesitated, looking away. "I have to admit I've had the same feeling. All night. Ever since…"

Basa came forward and squeezed Yondaime's shoulder. "It will be alright, Yondaime-sama. No matter what happens."

"I approve of your optimism, Basa-san," Sandaime said. However, Yondaime noticed that the Hokage didn't echo it.

The pit in Yondaime's stomach made itself known.

**xXx**

A jonin wearing a bandanna walked into the contestant's area; he had a senbon in his mouth. "Get ready, you guys. Five minutes until the show starts, kay? I'm your referee for the exam; Hayate-san got sick. He gets this way. All nasty and phlegmy." He grinned around his senbon.

Kankuro wasn't sure what was so amusing about that; he guessed that Hayate's condition was not serious, or else Genma wouldn't be grinning.

"He's still not well?" Jiraiya asked.

Genma shrugged. "Hey, what can I say. The guy's got a problem. It's not like I'm his brother or anything. I'm just his friend. I couldn't tell ya what was wrong with the guy."

"If Tsunade were here, he'd probably be well by now," Jiraiya said with a frown. "Sometimes I don't understand her."

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Probably pneumonia," Jiraiya said. "Poor kid gets pneumonia three times a year, easy."

"Ew." Temari made a face.

"I can't imagine having to live with that," Kankuro agreed.

"Tsunade could probably figure something out and fix him up, but she's not here. She's more interested in boozing and gambling."

Baki gave Jiraiya a concerned glance.

"No, I'm serious," Jiraiya said. "I'm not being callous. That's just the way she is. She's a compulsive gambler, and she's never sober for more than a few hours at a time. She was more clear-headed before Dan died, but she was still kind of a lush. Now she's a mega-lush. I ran into her a couple years ago in Takigakure."

"Who's Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a look. "Only the most important healer in Konoha's history."

"I flunked history." Naruto gave Jiraiya a sheepish grin.

Kankuro had to laugh at that. "Man, how did you graduate?"

"I took a special test," Naruto said. He laughed and flapped his hand. "Nah, I'm kidding. They left me graduate cause I proved I was really strong. There's a loophole in the test the way it's written. I didn't even know about it; otherwise I just would've focused on getting really strong instead of trying to master Henge and stuff."

Jiraiya shook his head. "That loophole is stupid. And it's for stupid people. You're not stupid, Naruto-kun. You just don't use your head. There's a difference. If I were your teacher at the academy, I would have held you back and shoved history down your throat."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his new teacher.

A loud gong reverberated around the arena, echoed by other gongs.

Kankuro jumped and looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. Exactly. He realized he'd finally relaxed, and so the last five minutes went by in the blink of an eye.

Sandaime's amplified voice rang out over the area. "Welcome, everyone, to the annual Summer Chunin Exam!"

Kankuro quickly blocked out Sandaime's prepared speech. He couldn't give less of a crap about the whole preliminary speech business before every part of the test. It was mostly propaganda anyway.

"Where is he?" Jiraiya muttered. He scowled and fidgeted.

Baki laid a calming hand on Jiraiya's arm. "I don't know. Is he usually late?"

"To everything!" Jiraiya flung his hands in the air. "But he can't be late now! This is important!"

Kankuro glanced at Jiraiya in concern. _Oh, yeah…Kakashi and Sasuke were supposed to be here. They haven't shown up yet._ He glanced towards the entrance to the contestant's area. He saw shadows and sunlight falling across a deserted pathway.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

In spite of Jiraiya's nervousness and frustration, Sandaime finished his speech, and Genma took his place in the arena as the referee. He waved and bowed, then gestured to the crowd. When he spoke, his voice was amplified. "The first match is about to begin! Gaara of the Sand versus Uchiha Sasuke!"

Cheering erupted in the stands.

Kankuro patted Gaara's shoulder. "Go win, Ototo. I know you can."

"Yeah, Gaara! Clean up that teme!" Naruto yelled. He waved a fist.

Temari just nodded and smiled.

"Either way, you'll be fine," Baki said. "It's extraordinary for a twelve-year-old to make it this far in the Chunin Exam."

Gaara bowed, seeming relieved.

"Just do your best," Kankuro said, catching on that Gaara had a fear of failure.

Gaara walked down the ramped pathway to the arena, and out onto the bare, packed earth to stand by Genma.

Jiraiya watched from the railing, obviously scanning for signs of Kakashi and Sasuke's arrival. "Come on…"

Baki walked over and laid a hand on Jiraiya's back. "He'll be here."

"Will he? Will he really? Or will he show up all brainwashed or something because Danzo and his stupid experimenting –"

Baki took Jiraiya's shoulders firmly and made Jiraiya face him. "No. Nothing like that is going to happen. Because Kakashi has been away, he must be fine. Don't you think?"

Jiraiya paused.

"Yeah," Kankuro said. "Since Kakashi wasn't here last night, or this morning, he can't have been compromised."

"I just hope he doesn't get compromised before he gets to the arena," Jiraiya said. "He's like a grandson to me."

Kankuro nodded. "I know. He's the student of your student. That makes him precious. But everything is going to be okay."

Naruto pouted. "Stupid Kaka-sensei, making people worry. He's probably just helping an old lady across the street."

"Considerate, but hardly timely," Baki drawled.

Jiraiya sighed. "I don't know what's got into him. I really don't. He was so regulation until Obito died."

"Obito?" Naruto looked startled. "Who's that?" His eyes widened. "Wait. Is that the name of Kaka-sensei's friend? The one he said was a hero?"

Jiraiya nodded, once.

"Kaka-sensei really changed, ne?" Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking. "He must have admired his friend very much."

"At the time, they were more like rivals," Jiraiya said gently. "Think like the relationship between Kakashi and Gai. Very mock-adversarial."

"Things changed after Obito died," Temari guessed, joining the conversation. She'd been watching the empty arena intently, but at the lack of action, she walked over to them from across the deck. "He wished he hadn't been so competitive. Instead, he…what?"

"Adopted some of Obito's mannerisms," Jiraiya said wryly. "Not a healthy coping mechanism. But it's all he had. Kakashi doesn't take deaths well. He's keeping Obito alive in spirit by 'being' Obito."

"And Obito was always late," Temari finished. "Gotcha." She frowned and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "But doesn't he make exceptions for important events?"

"He'd have to know he was doing it, first," Jiraiya said. "Kakashi is very good at denial. He probably has convinced himself over time that he just 'forgets' what time it is."

Naruto frowned. "Well, he can't forget today. He's going to make Sasuke late. Sasuke's always on time. He'll really be mad if Kaka-sensei makes him late."

"He'll be mad?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. "I'll be furious."

"You said he can't help it," Baki pointed out.

"Don't inject logic into this situation," Jiraiya said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm getting angry."

Baki sighed and shook his head.

"Well, what's the time limit?" Temari asked. "For disqualification, I mean."

"Fifteen minutes," Kankuro muttered, glancing out at Gaara, standing in the arena alone. He remembered that part; they'd been warned not to be more than fifteen minutes late to all of the parts of the exam.

Temari glanced at the clock. "Man, he's running up against it, isn't he? It's already been seven minutes.

**xXx**

Yondaime watched Sandaime stare blankly out at the arena for several minutes before he could bring himself to speak.

"He's not here," Yondaime said, stating the obvious.

Sandaime swallowed and looked embarrassed. "Quite." He lit his pipe. One of his guards came forth and disposed of the burnt out match. The Hokage puffed on his pipe nervously. "If Kakashi-kun and Sasuke don't arrive within the time limit, we'll have to do something drastic."

Yondaime raised an eyebrow. "Like disqualifying Sasuke?"

Sandaime didn't answer.

**xXx**

Kankuro couldn't imagine Gaara's discomfort, waiting in the hot summer sun for an opponent who might not show up. As always, though, his brother was stoic. He didn't think Gaara had even moved.

"Where is that teme?" Naruto gritted his teeth. "It's not a fair fight if Sasuke's not even here! Gaara wins by default!"

"I think he knows that," Temari said. "He's gotta be here. He's not going to let time run out."

The crowd was stirring irritably.

"Five more minutes, or Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified!" Genma announced, gesturing dramatically.

"God damn it!" Jiraiya clenched his fists. "If he doesn't come soon, I'm gonna go looking for him!"

Baki squeezed Jiraiya's shoulder. "If you do that, I'm going with you."

Jiraiya calmed down slightly. "Okay."

Kankuro looked at the clock. "There are only a few minutes left. Do you really think they're going to show?"

"It'd be quite a dramatic entrance," Temari muttered.

Naruto scowled. "Sasuke-teme is always trying to be cool. I bet he and Kaka-sensei are just playing a prank on all of us."

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Oh, god, I hope so." He frowned again. "I'm still gonna kill him. Doesn't he know he's worrying me?"

Kankuro didn't point out that Kakashi had no way of knowing Jiraiya was worried.

**xXx**

Sandaime stood abruptly.

Yondaime scanned the arena sharply, but all he saw was his youngest son.

The tiny figure that was the referee gestured boldly. "And Sasuke has been disqualified! Gaara wins!"

The crowd erupted, and not in a friendly way.

"No way," Aio blurted. "You mean he just didn't show? What for?"

Sandaime shook his head grimly. "I don't know." He pulled a walkie-talkie from his obi and turned it on, speaking into it. "I challenge the verdict."

In a matter of seconds, the referee scrambled. "Ladies and gentleman, the Hokage has challenged the verdict reached by this humble referee!"

The cheers were deafening.

**xXx**

Kankuro listened to Genma's announcement in disbelief. "What?" Anger swept through him. "Gaara should win! Oh, hell no! Jiraiya, Baki, we're going up there!"

Jiraiya ran to catch up with Kankuro in full storm-the-castle mode. "Wait a minute. If you're going up there, you need me. Otherwise you'll never get through. The guards are numbskulls."

"Then we're coming," Baki said.

"Hell yeah we are!" Naruto exclaimed. "You better believe it!"

"You?" Temari asked. "Why would you come?"

"I wanna know what is going on, and the only way I'm gonna know is by coming with you to see Jiichan," Naruto said, as if it were obvious.

"You're coming," Jiraiya said over his shoulder. "It's not like I would leave you here anyway. Who knows what you'd get up to by yourself?"

Gaara teleported into the midst of them in a swirl of sand. "I do not understand."

"Come with us," Kankuro said. "We're going to see Dad and Sandaime and ask what's going on."

They all walked across the crowded arena together, up the palatial steps to the Kage's Box. Jiraiya was right; the guards at the steps tried to stop them, and it was only Jiraiya's insistence that got them through.

Kankuro burst out onto the landing first and ran to Yondaime. "Dad! What's happening?"

Yondaime turned and assessed his son calmly. He laid a hand on Kankuro's arm. "Sandaime-sama challenged the verdict that Sasuke is disqualified by the time limit expiring."

"I heard that," Kankuro said. "I mean…why?" He looked to the Hokage. "Sandaime-sama…why? Why won't you allow Sasuke to be disqualified?"

Sandaime turned to Kankuro and the others, smoking his pipe. "Because I deeply suspect the source of Sasuke's tardiness has to do with Kakashi-kun rather than his student."

"But that doesn't matter," Temari pointed out. "If he wanted to be on time, he should've left, whether his teacher said it was okay or not."

"That's not the chain of command," Baki said wryly.

"Sasuke doesn't give a shit about the chain of command!" Naruto exclaimed. He clenched his fists. "He's not here on purpose! It doesn't matter if Kaka-sensei is late or not!"

Sandaime looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "Do you want Sasuke to be disqualified, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto deflated. "Well…I…" He turned away and scowled at the floor. "No. But that doesn't matter. He broke the rules. And when I broke the rules, I couldn't graduate, or get anything good out of it. All I got was in trouble. I don't see why Sasuke's so special."

"I have been entrusted with the future of the Uchiha clan," Sandaime said gently. "That means bending the rules a bit. If I can."

"No way," Kankuro protested. "Sasuke's not here, so Gaara should win. There's no way someone can just ask him to delay the match. The rules are clear: If a person's a no show, it's the same as a forfeit. Gaara moves on to the next round. I mean, seriously."

Yondaime gave Sandaime a worried look. "What justification can you have for possibly rearranging the Chunin Exam so that Gaara and Sasuke's match is later? My Chakunan's right…it doesn't seem fair."

Sandaime sighed. "I admit I have personal interest in seeing Sasuke succeed…and…" He turned away. "I can't bear to lose him. He is the only Uchiha left, it's true, but it's more than that to me. Shodaime's last instructions to us all were to make sure the village achieved peace with the Uchiha. Furthermore…Shodaime and Niidaime were my teachers, Yondaime-sama."

Yondaime hesitated. "I know that. I respect that you have…reasons to try to protect Sasuke from…his own actions. But I have a responsibility to my family and to fairness."

"Couldn't we rearrange the exam to change which people fight against whom?" Basa asked. "Two years ago in Kumo a decision like that was made, also for reasons of tardiness."

"This is not Kumo," Yondaime said. But he paused.

Kankuro's heart jumped. "Wait. What do you mean 'rearrange'?"

"Draw lots all over again with the remaining people," Yondaime said absently. "That's how it was done in Kumo. It's Kumo tradition. Not Konoha's."

"But I must do something," Sandaime said.

"My children prepared all month to fight the people you said they were going to fight," Yondaime said.

Kankuro frowned. "Yeah. What's the point of preparedness if it all gets thrown out the window?"

Sandaime turned to them. "But if I do throw the arrangements out the window, then everyone is at an equal disadvantage."

Kankuro paused. "True." Then he realized he was talking to the Hokage, in a discussion probably meant for Sandaime and his father alone. He fell silent.

Yondaime squeezed his shoulder. "No, you're right, Chakunan. You ask important questions. Please don't be shy. Sandaime is a friend; he won't make you stand on ceremony here."

Kankuro relaxed.

"The only other thing I can think to do is automatically pass Sasuke on to the next round, which seems more unfair than the other options," Sandaime said.

Kankuro nodded. "I agree." He looked to his father. "Dad…are we going to have an after-exam celebration anyway? No matter what happens?"

Yondaime read Kankuro's meaning. He squeezed Kankuro's hand tightly. "Of course we are. No matter what."

"Then I agree to draw lots again," Kankuro said. "But everyone's going to have to agree, aren't they?"

Sandaime nodded. "Yes, they are. And if even one person disagrees…Sasuke is out of the Chunin Exam."

"Well, you better ask quickly, before the exam is delayed any longer," Yondaime said.

"I'll summon the contestants here," Sandaime said. He gestured.

One of his guards bowed and disappeared in a flicker.

Soon enough, the other semi-finalists trickled into the Kage's Box, walking more or less in step, but still distinctly separate: Shino and Neji.

Sandaime and Yondaime both explained the situation. Yondaime gestured to his children. "Team Baki has already agreed to draw lots again; it is up to you whether you want to allow this to pass."

Neji frowned. "Why are you going along with this?"

"Because it's just as fair as having the original matches," Kankuro said. He smirked coldly. "What? You afraid you might draw my number?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kankuro. "If I'm fated to win, I'll win. It doesn't matter what number I draw."

_Oh, great, another Gaara_. Kankuro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Be a nihilist if you want. But if it doesn't matter who you fight, shut your trap and draw a new number."

Neji folded his arms across his chest. "Put that way, it does seem to hardly matter." He glanced at Sandaime. "Very well. I accept this change."

Kankuro was surprised Neji was that beholden to his belief system. On the other hand, at least the kid didn't argue too much.

"If one is truly prepared for the exam, it does not matter whom one fights," Shino said. "Therefore, I have no objections."

Shikamaru yawned. "Boring. And troublesome. Let's just draw lots already. I wanna take a nap. My old man kept me up all night."

Kankuro wondered if he would ever say the same thing in the future; surely not for the same reasons. He guessed Shikamaru meant the celebration last night.

"Then I shall radio Genma-kun with the verdict," Sandaime said softly.

Kankuro hoped he'd still win the match; but his father's decision that they would get married anyway took some of the pressure off. He realized he'd made things hard on himself by setting the goal of making chunin before getting married. It wasn't really fair to either of them.

Still…if he could win, if he could become a chunin and apply to be his father's fourth bodyguard…that would be incredible. He still wanted that to happen.

"Okay," Jiraiya said, interrupting Kankuro's thoughts. "That's settled. Now Baki and I are going to pick up Sasuke and Kakashi and drag them back here where they belong."

Sandaime's eyes widened, startled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya said. "You know how I hate waiting." He grabbed Baki's arm and straightforwardly teleported out.

"Man, he is in a rush," Temari said. "He must really be worried."

Kankuro nodded slowly.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

They settled the drawing of lots in front of the audience, down in the arena.

Genma announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Hokage and the entrants in this year's Chunin Exam have decided to redraw lots! Whoever draws Uchiha Sasuke's number will be moved to the last match of the day!"

The crowd cheered.

"The order of the drawing has been randomized, and is as follows!" Genma gestured dramatically. "Temari. Kankuro. Shikamaru. Naruto. Shino. Gaara. Neji. Sasuke's number will be drawn first, by yours truly." He bowed, then drew a slip of paper from the box with a flourish. "And Sasuke's new number is: eight!"

Kankuro swallowed.

He didn't know who he wanted to draw. He'd been prepared to fight Shino, but he really hadn't been looking forward to the bugs. On the other hand, it would really suck if he drew Temari or Gaara. Shikamaru's power was too mysterious for Kankuro's liking, and fighting Naruto would really be a pain. The kid was too clever and determined by half. He wouldn't mind pounding Neji's face in, though. He'd like to see the guy try to close the chakra points on a puppet.

"Temari, step forward and draw your number!" Genma announced.

Temari stepped forward and drew a slip of paper. She held it up for Genma. Ironically, it was the number one.

"One!" Genma announced.

Temari stepped aside.

"Kankuro, step forward and draw your number!"

Kankuro approached, hoping that he didn't draw the number one. He felt around nervously and came up with the number six. He showed his slip of paper, relieved.

"Six!" Genma announced for the crowd.

"Shikamaru, step forward and draw your number!"

Shikamaru scowled. He walked up and drew his number without feeling around, just a simple in and out. "Figures," he muttered.

"Six!" Genma announced.

Kankuro jumped a little. So quickly? He assessed Shikamaru warily.

Shikamaru just shuffled away from the box and sat down on the ground. "Troublesome." He crumpled up the slip of paper and threw it away.

"Hey, that's littering," Temari said, propping her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Shikamaru glanced around the area. "It's not like this place is going to stay pristine. It's going to get all ripped up anyway. No one's gonna notice a slip of paper."

Temari grabbed the crumpled paper from the ground and glared at him.

In the background, Naruto had drawn the number three.

"One!" Genma announced.

Kankuro jerked to attention.

Shino was holding the slip of paper with the number one on it.

Kankuro wrinkled his nose. _Aw, man, Temari has to fight that guy? I hope she kicks his ass._

"Gaara, step forward and draw your number!"

Gaara inclined his head and walked up to the box. He drew the slip of paper, showed it to Genma, and then showed it to the rest of the entrants.

Kankuro's eyes widened. _That's –_

"Three!" Genma announced.

Naruto grinned widely. "Alright! That means we get to fight each other right away! That's so exciting, ne? Ne?"

"It's just a test," Shikamaru muttered.

"Neji, step forward and draw your number!" Genma exclaimed.

"That is hardly necessary." Neji drew a number anyway.

"Eight! Neji has drawn the number eight! It is he who will be fighting Sasuke at the end of the day!" Genma pumped his fist.

The crowd erupted with a calamity of noise.

**xXx**

Jiraiya and Baki ran across the rooftops of Konoha, headed for the outskirts.

"Do you have any idea where Kakashi went when he took Sasuke from the village for training?" Baki asked.

"You know, I bet I do," Jiraiya said. "There was a place I used to take Minato for really difficult training, and Minato said he'd taken Kakashi there a few times, too. I'll bet you anything Kakashi's taken Sasuke there to further the tradition." He changed course. "Come on. It's this way; southwest of the village."

"How far is it?" Baki asked.

"That's the hell of it. It's only an hour away," Jiraiya said. "Kakashi really has no excuse for not being on time."

"Maybe that's why he wasn't worried," Baki said.

"Bah." Jiraiya scowled. "The kid should know better."

**xXx**

Once the cheering died down from having Sasuke's fate decided, Genma spoke up again. "The matches go in number order, from first to last!" He turned and gestured to Temari and Shino. "That means: Temari of the Sand and Aburame Shino, you will begin the Chunin Exam!"

The crowd cheered, evidently relieved to be underway.

"Everyone else, please clear the area," Genma said.

Gaara teleported up to the contestant's area in the stands. Kankuro used body flicker, following in a couple of jumps. Everyone else arrived close after.

Temari and Shino faced each other, the customary six paces apart.

The seconds ticked by, ratcheting up the tension. Kankuro and Gaara stood close to the railing, both watching their sister.

"Fight!" Genma suddenly shouted, and flickered out of the way.

Temari whipped out her fan instantly and unleashed whistling sickles of wind. "Wind Scythe!"

Shino leapt back, drawing kunai. He narrowly escaped the first two blasts of slicing wind, and attempted to block another with a glittering swarm of black bugs that shot from his sleeve.

Temari's attack cut right through the insects, and Shino had to throw himself out of the way. The cuff of his sleeve got sliced in the process. He narrowly avoided losing a finger.

He ran, using body flicker to help avoid Temari's deadly wind scythe attacks, and retaliated with kunai, but Temari blasted them out of the air with gusts from her fan. She ran after him pressing her advantage.

Shino took to the forest section of the arena, no doubt hoping for some cover, but Temari was undeterred.

Kankuro cupped his hands to his mouth. "Yeah! Get him, Temari!"

Gaara stood impassively, but his eyes were bright with interest.

Shino ran barely a step ahead of Temari, trees being lopped off all around him, branches crashing.

Temari scored a hit by anticipating his next move and slicing a tree into a dangerous hail of logs of branches. A heavy branch clipped his head, knocking his glasses off. Kankuro saw the glint of the afternoon sun against the sunglasses, but they were too far away from the action to see Shino's face clearly.

In a split second, bugs swarmed out in a black cloud, grabbing hold of the debris and launching it back at Temari in a counterattack.

Temari sliced through the projectiles easily, but this only resulted in more debris Shino's bugs could throw back at her. She let out a yell and blasted a broad gale of wind out from her on all sides, slapping everything away from her.

Shino went flying.

For a moment, it looked as though he'd been crushed by a pile of logs and branches. Then, slowly, the debris crawled aside, revealing Shino encased in a glimmering black shield of beetles.

Temari charged, slicing and dicing until she'd hacked away Shino's insect army. She held a kunai at his throat.

Kankuro cheered. "That's the way!"

Shino raised his hand in the code they'd been given for surrender.

Genma body flickered over to them, knelt by Shino, and exchanged words. Then he straightened and gestured dramatically to Temari. "Temari of the Sand wins!"

The stands burst into a confusing mixture of cheering and discontented scuffling.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm glad I didn't get your Neechan's number. She's scary."

Kankuro grinned. "Mm-hmm."

He could only hope that all the matches would be that quick and decisive. However, he knew…

"After a fifteen minute break to repair the arena, Gaara of the Sand and Uzumaki Naruto, report to the arena for their match!" Genma announced.

_Repair the area?_ Kankuro raised an eyebrow. _How are they going to do that? It's not like they can re-grow trees or anything._

A team of six shinobi entered the field, clearing away the tree debris. Before Kankuro's disbelieving eyes, a man went around to each tree Temari had hacked to pieces, making a few simple hand signs. At his command, the trees grew new limbs to replace the ones they had lost.

"What the hell?" Kankuro murmured, staring. "I didn't even know you could do that."

Naruto scratched his head. "Me neither."

Shikamaru sat cross-legged not far away. He opened one eye and glanced down at the workers on the field. "Don't you guys know anything? That's ANBU down there, repairing the field. ANBU can do anything. My old man was part of ANBU for a while. He says you'd never believe the stuff they can do unless you see it with your own eyes." He shrugged.

"Sugoi," Naruto said, wide-eyed. He tapped his chin, thinking. "I wanna be part of ANBU someday, if they're that incredible."

Kankuro snorted. "ANBU and Hokage? Isn't your plate getting a little full?"

Shikamaru said, "Around here, being ANBU for a while is a prerequisite. If Naruto wants to be Hokage, he'll have to be ANBU for at least five years. Every Hokage was in ANBU, except Shodaime. ANBU didn't exist in his day."

Naruto laughed and punched the air. "Then I'm gonna be in ANBU, and then, once I'm super awesome, I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!"

Gaara looked at Naruto curiously. "Why are you always telling people to believe you? It seems strange."

Naruto looked at Gaara in confusion and then rubbed the back of his head. "That's just what I do."

Kankuro shook his head, smiling. "Everyone has habits they can't change, Gaara. That's why there's that phrase, 'a force of habit'. Like why Kakashi isn't here yet. It's a force of habit not to be on time."

Gaara took this in thoughtfully.

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. "Stupid Kaka-sensei. He's going to miss my match. Now he's never going to believe I've gotten stronger. Why does he like Sasuke so much better than me? It's not fair."

Temari walked up to join them, drinking a can of soda. "Phew. Hi, guys. It really took all I had to get Shino. According to Baki, if one of those bugs touched me…"

Kankuro nodded. "You'd have been in real trouble. I'm glad you paid attention, sis. I didn't want you to go down against a puny twelve-year-old." He grinned.

Temari snorted with laughter and smacked his arm lightly. She took a gulp of soda and looked from Naruto to Gaara. "So, it's you guys, next, isn't it? Good luck, both of you."

"Thanks," Naruto said. He gave Temari a funny look. Not bad, but Kankuro didn't think he'd ever seen Naruto make that face before.

Temari plucked at the front of her yukata and flapped it a couple times. "Man, you guys, my boobs are sweating."

Kankuro made a face. "Temari, guys? There are guys here, you know. Don't talk about boobs and periods. We don't talk about our balls."

Naruto almost fell over.

"Sixteen-year-old girls," Kankuro muttered, making a face. Mostly to tease Temari.

Temari pouted. "Shut up." She walked off. "I'm gonna hit the showers real quick and be back for the next match. Okay?"

"Whatever," Kankuro said. "Just as long as it means you don't talk about your boobs so much."

Temari waved. "Ja ne." She walked across the contestant's area and turned right to go into the locker room area, disappearing into the small building.

"She said boobs," Naruto blurted belatedly.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah. So what?"

"In front of everybody," Naruto said, wide-eyed.

Kankuro guessed that Naruto's brain was struggling to comprehend what had just happened. "Yeah, man. That's what sisters are like. Particularly older ones. They weigh you down with TMI, even if you're a guy." He shook his head. "That's why I didn't wanna be on the same team as her. I knew every mission it would be something like, 'Ouch, you guys, period cramp' or 'God, my hair', right in the middle of what we were doing."

He held up his hands. "I'm not saying it makes her weak or anything. It's just annoying. I don't wanna hear about it."

Naruto looked around aimlessly, his expression bewildered.

Kankuro couldn't help but be amused at Naruto's look of wonder. _If I hadn't seen him at the dance last night with Sakura, I'd think he had a crush on Temari. Poor kid. He's just mind-blown, that's all. What does he know about girls? He's twelve._

Kankuro was glad he hadn't gone that route; he supposed if he ever admitted he was gay, he could tease Temari about contributing to that with her neesan oppression around the house.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

As soon as Jiraiya and Baki were out of the village, Jiraiya summoned a toad as tall as a one-story building, and they leapt on board. They'd cover ground faster this way, even if riding a toad wasn't exactly a skill most people learned. Baki had to sit up front, so that Jiraiya could hold him and make sure he didn't fall off.

"So, about us," Jiraiya said.

Baki glanced at him. "Are we really going to talk about this now?"

"Distract me. I'm worried. We've got half an hour left to go, and I'm sure not gonna spend this time in silence, wondering about what could have happened to Kakashi, the only surviving connection I have to Minato or his family."

"I thought Naruto was Minato's son," Baki said.

"His parents died when he was born," Jiraiya said. "The only person I can talk to about Minato stuff is Kakashi. He knows Minato. He trained under my student. We both love him. That's the kind of support I need when times are bad. Naruto's a legacy, not someone I can talk to."

"I guess twelve-year-olds aren't normally good conversationalists anyway," Baki said.

Jiraiya nodded. "That's true."

"So, about us," Baki said.

Jiraiya glanced at him with a grin. "Alright, alright." He said what was really on his mind. "Were you really jealous that I danced with Yondaime last night?"

Baki thought that was an unfair question. _What am I supposed to say? Either way, it's going to embarrass me_. "Sort of."

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Baki looked away, at the blurry landscape. The forest was streaking by in leaps and bounds.

Jiraiya hesitated. He honestly had to search for words to respond to that question. "Because…it's not like…No one except you would want me. So why is it a big deal that I dance with other people?"

"You can dance," Baki said wryly. "I just don't want you to have sex with other people."

"Do you have any idea what my track record is?" Jiraiya asked. "I couldn't sleep with somebody if I tried. Nobody wants me. I'm an old pervert who writes romance stories."

"You're not that old," Baki said.

Jiraiya grinned and snorted. "But I'm perverted, right?"

"How would I know?" Baki pouted, adopting a tragic tone. "You haven't slept with me yet."

Jiraiya burst out laughing. When he was able to speak, he said, shaking his head, "Now, wanting to know if someone is perverted or not by sleeping with them, that is perverted."

Baki grinned. "Then we're well-matched."

Jiraiya squeezed Baki's waist, suddenly grateful for that statement. "Nobody's ever said that before," he said softly.

"Well, no one else needs to say that," Baki said. "You're mine."

Jiraiya blushed. "Oh, is that so?"

"It's so," Baki said.

Jiraiya tightened his arms around Baki and rested his cheek on Baki's shoulder blade.

He wasn't going to argue with that.

**xXx**

In the Kage Box, cold drinks were served at the conclusion of the first match. Yondaime accepted a glass of lemonade. "Thank you very much."

The jonin bowed. "Of course, Kazekage-sama." Yondaime didn't know the man's name. He had a distinctive scar, though. It looked like it had been caused by a fire release jutsu.

"A decisive first battle," Sandaime said, accepting a glass of iced tea. "Your daughter is impressive, Yondaime."

Yondaime inclined his head. "Thank you. You owe your praise to her, though. I was unable to train her, since I have no expertise in wind release, nor the ways of the fan."

"Yes…" Sandaime puffed on his pipe. "What was your wife's specialty?"

Yondaime glanced at Sandaime with a smile. "Karura? Karu-chan was a puppet master. Like Kankuro."

"How did Temari-san inherit the fan, then?" Sandaime asked.

"That was her grandmother," Yondaime said. "Karura's mother. Karura's father was a puppet master, and her mother was a fan wielder."

"I see…" Sandaime looked mildly puzzled. "What did your children inherit from your side of the family?"

"Very little, thank god," Yondaime said.

Basa squeezed his shoulder.

Sandaime politely refrained from digging into that statement. Yondaime had never told him much about personal things, being that he was a professional colleague on the world stage and not a confidant. Sandaime had always respected that, in spite of hints the man must have picked up by now.

After all, they'd been seeing each other twice a year at the Chunin Exam for twelve years. Aside from Jiraiya, Sandaime was the only other person from another nation Yondaime could say he knew.

"The next match is about to start," Aio commented. He rubbed his hands together. "This is the big one. Jinchuuriki against jinchuuriki."

"Yes," Sandaime agreed.

"A lot of nations are looking forward to this battle," Basa said. "As well as a lot of clients from those nations. Is that correct?"

Sandaime nodded, once. He looked out at the arena thoughtfully. "Correct, Basa-san. This match could well determine the fiscal future of both our villages."

"I doubt Gaara or Naruto-kun know that," Yondaime said lightly, smiling. "Thank goodness. I would hate to give the boys stage fright. They view this as a friendly competition. Or at least Naruto-kun does. But Gaara is learning. Naruto-kun is good for him, I think."

"And the other way around," Sandaime said, with a chuckle. "Naruto-kun has been very excited since meeting Gaara. All he's talked about since the first half of the Chunin Exam concluded was beating Sasuke and Gaara; with emphasis on fighting Gaara in the final rounds. I think he appreciates having someone more like him around to play with. He was always a lonely child."

"Gaara was the same way." Yondaime paused, but this seemed like the opportune moment. "Sandaime-sama, please consider having Naruto-kun train with us for the next few years. We would both benefit from our jinchuuriki going on this journey of discovery together." The teenage years were very important for jinchuuriki, since most of their bijuu's power could only be harnessed by a young adult.

Sandaime looked at him in surprise. Then the Hokage looked thoughtful. "Jiraiya and Baki too, ne?"

Yondaime nodded. "They are very taken with each other. I think that as brothers they can support each other, and in turn can support the development of their students."

"What about Kakashi-kun, then?" Sandaime asked, seeming to direct the question more at himself than Yondaime.

"Kakashi, Sandaime-sama?" Yondaime asked, curious.

"Kakashi-kun will feel guilty," Sandaime said, "if he is not able to aid in Naruto-kun's growth. Doubtless, he will also miss Jiraiya."

Yondaime didn't know what to say about that. He only knew that Baki and Jiraiya would be devastated if they couldn't stay together, and Gaara and Naruto were getting along surprisingly well.

He sipped his drink and gazed out at the arena. _Soon enough, it will be Gaara down there. Against Naruto, no less._ He reminded himself that the seal keeping Shukaku in check had been reinforced, and sat back in his chair.

"It is your decision, ultimately," Yondaime said. "But Jiraiya said he was going to train Naruto abroad anyway, and Suna definitely counts as abroad. Like Mt. Myoboku, it is also safe."

Sandaime inclined his head. "I will consider the possibility. Perhaps we can arrange an exchange of sorts; Naruto and Jiraiya's stay in return for a team from your village training abroad in Konoha."

"I'll agree to that, as long as it isn't Team Baki," Yondaime said. "That would defeat the point."

Sandaime nodded. "I agree."

Yondaime ventured a smile. "Then, pending approval of the council of elders, it is a deal."

Sandaime smiled and playfully clinked his glass against Yondaime's. "A deal. We shall do our best to arrange the mutual training of Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun together."

**xXx**

Kankuro considered going down to the locker room area to get a drink from one of the vending machines there, but he didn't know how much time he had, or if Gaara would be comfortable with him leaving for a few minutes.

"Looks like they're finishing up," Kankuro commented. He nodded at the forest area of the arena. All the debris had been cleared away, and the last few trees were being put back together by the mysterious ANBU agent who would apparently re-grow trees at will. An interesting talent.

"The Chunin Exam will resume in three minutes!" Genma announced from the arena. "Stay in your seats, folks. You won't want to miss the action. If you need to use the bathroom, do it now!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. He thought Genma enjoyed being the referee a little too much. Hayate had been way better, calm and collected. _No wonder this guy's just a sub._

Naruto was stretching. "Are you ready?" He grinned Gaara's way.

Gaara merely nodded.

"Too bad Sasuke-teme and Kaka-sensei are gonna miss this," Naruto said. "At least I'll have Sakura-chan cheering for me."

Kankuro withheld a comment. _I don't think she's your biggest fan, man. She didn't even wanna dance with you when there was no one else around._

He suddenly caught a flash of silver hair out of the corner of his eye and turned on his heel. He was just in time to see a young man in a white medic's uniform disappear into the crowd. He had silvery hair pulled back in a ponytail.

_Kabuto?_ Kankuro thought, confused.

Then he shook himself as Temari appeared, coming back from the locker rooms. She looked much better, though her hair was damp. "Ah, hey, I'm in time." She grinned at them.

"Gaara of the Sand and Uzumaki Naruto, report to the arena!" Genma announced. "Your exam is about to begin!"

The crowd cheered.

**xXx**

Aio unashamedly leaned forward over Yondaime's shoulder at the announcement that the match was about to begin. "This is it."

Josei shook his head and gently pulled his partner up straight.

"Indeed," Basa said. He looked at Yondaime. "Never fear, Kazekage-sama. No matter what happens, Suna's future is in good hands. And Gaara will graduate. It is only a matter of when. Enjoy the fact that all of your children have made it this far and relax."

Yondaime nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right." He was grateful for the speech. Basa could always tell when he was nervous. It came of being his teacher as a child.

"Of course he's right," Aio said. "This is going to be a blast!" He cheered along with everyone else in the stands as Naruto and Gaara appeared in the arena, standing by Genma in the packed dirt area.

"Fight!" Genma announced.

Gaara immediately leapt back and encased himself in a ball of sand.

Naruto wasted no time making half a dozen shadow clones.

"I doubt Naruto is going to get anywhere with that tactic," Yondaime said. "Gaara and I practiced what to do in such a situation."

"We'll see," Sandaime said, with a gleam in his eye.

Yondaime chuckled. He couldn't fault Sandaime for cheering for Naruto.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Baki was beginning to get used to the motion of the giant toad. That was good. In the beginning, he was afraid he'd be sick. He didn't get motion sick easily, but the enormous surges up and down might make anyone lose their lunch.

"So how do you see the future between us?" Jiraiya asked. "You seem awfully serious."

"What do you think?" Baki retorted.

"I think you're expecting me to live with you in the Sand village somehow," Jiraiya said.

"Bingo."

"But I can't," Jiraiya protested.

"You can at least for the next three years," Baki said. "Yondaime is negotiating a deal."

Jiraiya sighed. "I know. But that's…What about after that? It's not like you to be so impulsive."

"Maybe I just don't want to let you go," Baki said. "Did you ever think of that?"

Jiraiya fell silent for a few moments. "Baki…"

"Don't say my name like that," Baki said softly. "It's not impossible. We can be happy together. It's not just about sex, Ototo. It never is with me. I want you. Permanently. In every way possible."

Jiraiya couldn't deny that sounded good. At the same time, he couldn't believe it. Not all the way. People always got tired of him. People always wanted him to leave in the end…or they left themselves. Like Tsunade. Tsunade was a prime example.

But he didn't want to burden Baki with that story.

**xXx**

Gaara popped Naruto's first volley of clones, forming spines on the outside of his sand ball. The original Naruto stayed back and fired off kunai. They bounced off of Gaara's shell.

Naruto tried clones again, this time making a swarm of twenty that all attacked at once, surrounding Gaara's spherical shield.

It didn't do any good. Attacking head on just made them easy targets. Gaara shot out spines in all directions, popping clones like balloons.

Kankuro watched with bated breath, clinging to the railing with both hands.

"Relax," Temari said. "It's Gaara."

Kankuro barely heard her. No matter how much confidence everyone had in Gaara's ability to defend himself, he'd been trained to believe that standing still in a fight made you a sitting duck. To him, Gaara's tactics were still way too defensive and passive. What would happen if Naruto found a way to crack Gaara's shell?

"Naruto's too stupid to get through Gaara's defenses anyway," Temari said. "Look at that technique. What a one-note fighter."

Kankuro shook his head absently. He wondered why she was forgetting that Naruto was a jinchuuriki. Naruto had the chakra to spare for opening with techniques like kage bunshin.

**xXx**

A man in an ANBU uniform approached with a box of rice balls. "Hungry, Hokage-sama? Kazekage-sama?"

"No, thank you," Yondaime said absently.

Sandaime shook his head. "Thank you for the kind offer. I will eat later."

The man bowed back into the background.

Down below, Gaara destroyed Naruto's clones, just like they had practiced at home.

"Naruto-kun's not doing so well," Yondaime commented.

"It's early," Sandaime said. "Naruto-kun is feeling out his opponent. He does this every time he fights. The shadow clones attacking head on lure his opponent into a false sense of safety, while Naruto-kun himself stands back and watches what his opponent does. He's mapping out Gaara's weaknesses right now."

Yondaime snorted. "Gaara doesn't have any weaknesses. Not like that."

"We'll see," Sandaime said.

Yondaime shook his head, smiling.

**xXx**

Baki let Jiraiya keep his silence. He knew that Jiraiya needed time to think about it. Jiraiya had hinted before that he'd been burned by a past relationship; someday, Baki hoped that Jiraiya got the courage to tell him. Nothing could make him love Jiraiya any less. Even if Jiraiya thought the breakup was his fault somehow. It didn't matter to Baki if it was. That was no business of his. And he was determined to make this work.

To him, Jiraiya was perfect, flaws and all.

After about ten minutes, Baki realized that Jiraiya had said he hated silences.

"How much further?" Baki asked.

"Those cliffs there." Jiraiya nodded at the pale, sheer cliffs in the distance ahead of them. "They're called the Kenro Heights."

At the next bound of the giant toad, Baki was startled by a flicker of chakra. "Someone's there."

"I felt it," Jiraiya agreed. "Sasuke." He muttered, "Maybe the damn brat forgot what day it is."

"Forgot what day it is?" Baki said in disbelief.

"Anything's possible with Kakashi," Jiraiya said.

"Look, this is beginning to sound like memory problems," Baki said. "He shouldn't be forgetting what day it is. Shinobi undergo training. We don't lose track of time, even in the middle of the wilderness. Maybe Kakashi's actually hurting. Maybe it's something like what Yondaime has."

"What Yondaime has?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yondaime has memory damage," Baki said. "I don't know how or why. I just know that when he was my sensei, he apologized for not remembering things. At the time, I thought he meant that he'd been hit with a genjutsu attack at some point that did permanent damage. By the time he was my sensei, he was already a war veteran. It was possible."

Jiraiya hesitated. "Kakashi uses a lot of genjutsu, and it's not exactly suited for him. He was trained in lightning release and kenjutsu, like his father. Then when Obito died, he was asked to switch over to being a fighter like Obito would have been. Except…Kakashi can't handle the extent of the sharingan's power. He wasn't born with it; it's too taxing for him."

"You think that might be causing the memory loss?" Baki asked.

"I don't know." Jiraiya didn't want to consider such a thing. He sighed and redirected. "Well. We're almost there, anyway. We'll find out why Kakashi is late, and then we'll take him and Sasuke back to the village."

**xXx**

Naruto made more clones, but instead of attacking, they all went to work digging in the ground.

Kankuro stared. "What is he doing?"

Naruto's clones pelted Gaara's sand ball with clods of dry earth, which exploded into clouds of dust and dirt on impact. In spite of the fact that this did no damage, he kept it up. A substantial cloud of dust was forming; the arena was protected from the wind, creating calm, still air.

Temari gasped. "He's figured out that Gaara can't see without his eye jutsu looking out for him!"

Kankuro glanced up sharply. Sure enough, Gaara's sand eye was coming lower, roving around and trying to get a better view of what was going on.

Naruto let out a yell, something like, "Alright!" He launched a kunai with an explosive tag whistling on the end of it. It stuck into the unprotected sand eye and exploded. Sand rained down.

"Now!" Naruto and his clones charged into the cloud of dust.

"Clever, but he's not going to get through," Kankuro said.

Cries of victory came from inside the cloud of dust. Then there was an odd rumbling sound.

All of a sudden, sand tentacles exploded out of the dust cloud, chasing Naruto's clones. Because of the nature of the kage bunshin, Kankuro couldn't tell which one was the real Naruto.

Naruto and his clones hacked at the tentacles, breaking them off, but they just reformed. In the center of the chaos, Gaara emerged, no longer able to sufficiently shield and fight at the same time.

Kankuro was concerned that Gaara was running out of sand. "Come on, Ototo…now would be a good time to make more sand…"

**xXx**

Sandaime took a drink of iced tea. "He's lured Gaara out."

Gaara stood at the epicenter of a sand storm of tentacles, lashing out and protecting himself against Naruto's clones. At the same time, he wove hand seals.

"So he has," Yondaime murmured. Then he sat forward and smiled. "See those hand seals? He's making more sand. Naruto's not going to win this way."

Sure enough, waves of sand crashed around Gaara, blowing away Naruto's clones and popping them. Naruto himself was blown back twenty feet, and shielded his face with both arms.

**xXx**

"He's getting serious." Kankuro glanced at Temari.

Temari merely watched.

Kankuro was relieved that Gaara hadn't lost his head in the tension of the battle. Sometimes Gaara was overwhelmed. He wasn't a strategist, despite his thoughtful nature. His two main strategies were always sit and hide, or lash out and hope for the best. At some point, Kankuro wanted to sit down with his brother and explain the basics of tactical planning.

Now it was Naruto who was on the defensive. Gaara summoned up ever higher, stronger waves of sand, intent on capturing his test opponent.

**xXx**

When Jiraiya and Baki arrived at the top of the cliffs and dismounted from the giant toad, Kakashi and Sasuke were taking apart a tent.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya demanded.

Baki could tell Jiraiya was relieved, though.

"We were just packing up," Kakashi said.

"Well, you're already late." Jiraiya yanked Kakashi aside and loaded him onto the giant toad.

Baki bundled up Sasuke and Kakashi's supplies and sealed them into a scroll he had handy for such things.

Sasuke nodded and leapt on board behind his teacher.

Baki rejoined them last, taking his seat up front, and they set off.

Sasuke quickly clung to Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi chuckled. "Never ridden a toad before?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's bumpy, isn't it?" Kakashi sounded amused. "Hang on tight or you might be shaken off in the next leap."

Jiraiya glanced backward in time to see Sasuke glare at his teacher. The Sannin chuckled. "It's not as bad as all that. Ohikigaeru is going easy on us."

"This is easy?" Baki protested.

Jiraiya grinned. "You have no idea what he can do at full speed."

"I believe you," Baki said quickly. "Please stick to the pace we're at."

Jiraiya laughed.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Now that they were safely on their way back to Konoha, the scolding could commence.

"Why were you late?" Jiraiya asked. "You know what the schedule is. It's noon already, Kakashi. You've missed the first two hours of the Chunin Exam."

"Sasuke was having difficulty mastering a new technique," Kakashi said. "He needed those two hours to get it down to the point where he wouldn't kill himself. I thought it was important."

"But it's not," Jiraiya said.

"You don't know Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Meaning?" Baki asked.

"He would have used the technique anyway, even if it hadn't been safe," Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't offer any comment.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's Sasuke's decision," Jiraiya said. "You can't make a kid wise up by coddling them all the time."

"Normally, I'd agree with you," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said quietly. "Don't bother."

Jiraiya caught that. "He calls you by your name? No honorific or anything? Sheesh. What is our youth coming to?"

"Sasuke is my responsibility to protect," Kakashi said. "I am the last link he has to the Uchiha clan, and I'm not going to let him die on some foolish quest for revenge. As soon as he makes chunin we're leaving the village to pursue Itachi."

"Whoa," Jiraiya said. "Do I have to turn this toad around? That's crazy talk."

"Why?" Sasuke asked simply.

"Because Itachi's part of Akatsuki now," Jiraiya said. "He's not on his own. He comes attached with several other psychopaths trying to rule the world. Revenge is not a good idea right now."

"I can't simply wait for him to leave," Sasuke said.

"Yes, you can. Take it from me, kid: Revenge is patient. If you want to do it the right way, i.e. without being killed in the process, you have to wait for the right moment," Jiraiya said. "If it's revenge lessons you want, take 'em from me: I waited forty years to get revenge on Orochimaru. I'm alive, and he's…well, whatever you can say a sealed spirit is. Inactive? Trapped? Either way it means I win and he loses, and that's because I waited until the right time."

"Thank you for that," Kakashi said wryly. "I've been trying to teach him that revenge isn't the right way to go about things."

"Kakashi hoped I would change my mind after seeing how fruitless it was," Sasuke said. "He made a bet with me that I would give up after seeing what it was like."

Jiraiya snorted. "Kakashi, kid, you're naïve."

"I'm not naïve," Kakashi said. "I just know everything is my fault. Why blame someone else and make them take the punishment when I know it was all my fault to begin with?"

"That's a complex," Jiraiya said.

"Maybe," Kakashi said. "But you don't know, do you? It could be all my fault."

Baki stayed out of this.

"Minato dying was your fault," Jiraiya said. "Sure. It couldn't possibly be the evil masked man that infiltrated our village, that ANBU failed to stop."

Kakashi was silent.

"Masked man?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not in the history books," Jiraiya said.

"No kidding," Sasuke muttered. "What's this about a masked man killing Yondaime?"

"That's what happened," Jiraiya said. "It's been preserved in ANBU reports. And I gotta tell ya, Sasuke, information points to that guy being part of Akatsuki. So you think going after your brother is insane yet?"

"No," Sasuke said quietly. "That just means I need more help."

Kakashi sighed. "What's past is past."

"Not for me," Sasuke said. "I don't have a future because of what Itachi did. I want him to pay for that."

"Since when are a mother and a father the only kind of future?" Jiraiya asked.

"He killed my whole clan. He killed my whole clan's way of life," Sasuke said. "How can I be an Uchiha if there is no Uchiha clan?"

"How come it's so important to be an Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked. "Kid, lots of us lose our clans. Kakashi lost his clan. I lost mine. Minato lost his. We are more than a clan. We are a village. If we weren't, none of us would hang together."

"But what is a village?" Sasuke asked. "What is it really?"

"A village is a place where people all vow to support each other," Jiraiya said.

"Then you should vow to support my revenge," Sasuke said.

"This is why I don't try to talk him out of it," Kakashi said.

"If you don't support me, then you're not my village," Sasuke said. "If no one supports me, then I am a village of one."

"There's no 'village of one' talk on this toad," Jiraiya muttered. "Don't be melodramatic. Just hang on and let us help our way; we're old for a reason, you know. We survived. And we survived some pretty terrible shit. So we know what we're talking about."

"I'm not opposed to you helping me," Sasuke said. "Kakashi explained Itachi's taunt to me. Itachi was trying to get me to fail, challenging me because he knew I had a temper and would take his dare seriously. If I want to win against him and get revenge for my family, I need help."

"That's the way." Jiraiya nodded. "I had the help of this guy right here, and Yondaime Kazekage." He patted Baki's shoulder.

Baki smiled over his shoulder at Jiraiya. "That's right. And I was happy to help."

Sasuke looked at them both speculatively. "What's with the resemblance?"

"We're second cousins," Baki said.

"Second cousins once removed to be exact, but we're really brothers," Jiraiya said, grinning. "We took a vow to be each other's brothers. I had an older brother who died, and he had a younger brother who died. So we're filling in each other's spots."

"But that makes you the Ototo and him the Niisan," Sasuke said, frowning.

"So?" Jiraiya shrugged.

Sasuke looked thoughtful at that. "Maybe it's okay."

"I think it is," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya was glad for the support, even if Kakashi didn't know how far it had gotten. Speaking of Kakashi, he suddenly remembered the reason for his worry. "Look, there's something I have to tell you once we reach Konoha. In private."

"Okay," Kakashi said.

**xXx**

Gaara's sand overwhelming the arena put Naruto purely on the defensive. He dodged tentacles, enormous hands, and other attempts to grab him.

"Now we'll see if Jiraiya's seal holds," Yondaime said, leaning forward in his chair. "Usually when Gaara uses this much power, Shukaku starts to take control. The more power from the Ichibi that Gaara harnesses, the more freedom Shukaku has to do whatever he wants."

Sandaime nodded. "I'll have ANBU team 3 stand by. There is a man on that team who can control the chakra of the tailed beasts; suppress it if he wishes, with a special jutsu." He gestured to his guard, the one with the burn scar on his face.

The man nodded and used his walkie-talkie to radio to the ANBU team. Yondaime couldn't understand the message – it was in code – but he trusted Sandaime.

**xXx**

Kankuro watched tensely, shaking his head as Naruto's kunai were swallowed up by Gaara's sand harmlessly. Naruto set off explosive tags, but the sand that showered down just reformed, gripped again by Gaara's magnetism release.

"At this point, Gaara's victory is a foregone conclusion," Temari said. "Look at all that sand."

"Yeah, it seems that way," Kankuro said. He didn't trust Naruto not to have some kind of backup plan. Then again, Naruto hadn't known for sure that he was going to be fighting Gaara.

Naruto took his chance. He leapt back and paused long enough to make hand seals and bite his thumb.

A wall of sand wrapped around Naruto, flexible as a scroll, and a sand tentacle rolled out, punching Naruto in the head. Naruto went limp.

Gaara gestured, and the sand unrolled, gently lowering Naruto to the ground. He walked over, carefully shielding himself with tendrils of sand.

Naruto didn't move.

Genma flickered over and knelt by Naruto, checking vital signs.

Kankuro held his breath.

Ten long seconds passed.

Genma stood. "Naruto has been defeated! The winner is: Gaara of the Sand!"

Kankuro and Temari cheered, but not very many others did in the stands. Kankuro was resigned to that.

Gaara teleported back up to them with a swirl of sand. "Did I do well?"

Kankuro hugged him impulsively. "You did better than well! You did great!"

Temari joined in, seeing that Kankuro wasn't being pushed away. "You were awesome, Ototo."

Gaara blushed and allowed himself to be hugged from both sides.

**xXx**

Sandaime stared down at the arena as two med nins carried Naruto away on a stretcher after bandaging his head. It didn't look as though Naruto had been injured badly the stretcher was just a standard precaution.

"I did tell you that Gaara would win," Yondaime commented with a small smile.

Sandaime chuckled, and then burst out laughing. "Was that an 'I told you so'?"

Yondaime grinned and chuckled himself. "Oops. I suppose it was."

Sandaime laughed again and shook his head. "Very well. You were right, Yondaime. Gaara did best Naruto-kun. This should mean an increase in sales for your village."

Yondaime shrugged. "I was less concerned with that." Truthfully, though, he was relieved. Gaara had made a good show, managing to control Shukaku and win. The potential clients from all over the Five Great Shinobi nations would hear about this, even if they weren't here to witness Gaara's victory. Word would spread that the jinchuuriki of the Sand village was stable, thus increasing the village's ranking.

He made a note to himself to thank Jiraiya. This victory was at least partially the Sannin's doing.

"Where do you think Jiraiya and Baki are by now?" Yondaime asked.

"If I know my student, I can hope that Jiraiya has found Kakashi and that they are on their way back," Sandaime said.

"I hope so." Yondaime nodded. "I wouldn't want Baki to miss Kankuro's match against Aburame Shino. That's next, isn't it?"

"If they can get the sand out of the arena," Sandaime said.

"I'll speak to my son about that," Yondaime said. He rose from his chair.

Sandaime smiled wryly. "That might be best. My earth specialist doesn't usually deal with large quantities of sand."


End file.
